Obsecionada por Un Surfista
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Sexy, rubio, guapo, sexy, alto, ojiazul, sexy, mmm ¿ya dije sexy? ¿Cómo no me voy a obsesionar con él? Pero hay un problema. Yamato Ishida nunca se fijará en una loser como yo... ¿O si? Obsesionarse es malo, al menos que sea Yamato quien se obsesione contigo... *MIMATO PURO* capi 7 UP! -Y recuerda: La obsesión puede convertirse en amor-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un amigo que me sede sus derechos. Te Quiero Muxiitooo Fernando :D xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Recuerdos en **negritas.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Obsesionada por un Surfista" <strong>

**Capítulo 1**  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

_"YO amo el Verano!"_

* * *

><p>Preparatoria de Odaiba. Hace 2 años. Auditorio de la preparatoria…<p>

Una chica de ojos rubíes y cabellos de color naranja se hallaba de pie frente al enorme escenario. Su ropa era una especie de 'manta' de color verde que la cubría desde sus hombros hasta sus pies. Portaba un gorro de forma 'extraña' del mismo color verde que de un lado caía un lazo color blanco. Nombre de aquel 'traje'? La Toga de graduación!

Así es. Ese día era el día más anhelado por todos los estudiantes de preparatoria. Y para Sora Takenouchi no era la excepción. Miraba con ojos anhelantes estar sobre aquel escenario recibiendo el maldito papel, denominado así por su amiga Zoe, por el que tanto había luchado.

_Sora!

La peli naranja volteó para luego mostrar una hermosa sonrisa al chico que pronunció su nombre.

Allí estaba tan guapo cómo siempre. Taichi Yagami llegaba de gala. Junto a él su hermana, Hikari, que también iba muy preciosa, y detrás de ellos Yolei, Kouji, Takeru y Joe. La sonrisa de Sora se amplió. Cuántas veces podías tener a todos tus amigos reunidos para celebrar una de tus noches más importantes?

...

_Sean bienvenidos a esta la XXIII graduación de la preparatoria Odaiba!

El evento acababa de iniciar. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban buscando sus posiciones para esperar la llamada de hacer acto de presencia en el gran escenario. Sora ya estaba en su posición, pero ¿Dónde estaba Mimi? La peli naranja se estaba empezando a preocupar. Su mejor amiga nunca pero NUNCA llegaba tarde a un lugar. Dónde, pues, se hallaba esta?

Una castaña se miraba fijamente en un espejo. En ese reflejo se veía un rostro pálido que era ya muy propio de ella. Una pequeña nariz y unas enormes gafas de contornos negros que, detrás de ellos se hallaban unos ojos castaños que eran opacados por el color de las gafas. Tenía aquel mismo atuendo verde, lo que podía entenderse que también era su noche de graduación. Pero, Qué hacía allí escondida?

...

_Maldito Thomas!

Maldijo por enésima vez la castaña.

Razón? El alumno con mejor puntuación de todo el colegio, Thomás Norstein, no asistiría a la graduación por un viaje de familia a Inglaterra. Pero, Por qué Mimi se complicaba tanto con eso? Respuesta: Ella era el segundo puntaje más alto de todos los alumnos graduandos.

Temblaba el solo pensar en lo que debía hacer. ¿Por qué rayos Thomás no pudo venir a dar el maldito discurso de despedida? Mimi no quería salir de allí. Pararse frente a más de mil ojos (sin contar sus propios compañeros) era el sueño más aterrador que tenía. Tenía pánico escénico.

_Vamos lo harás bien Mimi!

Animaba Sora a su amiga que ya se había resignado a presentarse.

Mimi pasó los ojos por el auditorio y no pudo evitar abrirlos más grandes que sus propias gafas y mostrar los dientes de una forma de terror dejando ver los frenos grises sobre ellos. Tenía el presentimiento que todo sería un desastre!

_Ahora para presentar el discurso de despedida, con ustedes, la alumna Mimi Tachikawa –Aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Mimi se hallaba frente a su peor pesadilla. Por eso había decidido pertenecer al club de ciencias, matemáticas, química y todo eso. Para NUNCA jamás estar frente a un auditorio que viera todos tus movimientos!

Mareos, malestar en su estómago, náuseas. Sostuvo su estómago por inercia y supo que era el fin. Arruinaría su noche más importante. Arruinaría su graduación.

* * *

><p>Universidad de Tokio. Tiempo presente. En algún dormitorio del campus…<p>

_Y así fue como Mimi arruinó nuestra graduación.

_Zoe! –replicaron Sora y Mimi que se hallaban oyendo el relato.

Relato que era narrado por una chica rubia de ojos color verde que sostenía un libro de gran tamaño, que tenía varias fotos de aquel día de graduación. El cual, mostraba a otra chica de cabellos marrones y ojos morados que escuchaba atenta la 'fascinante' historia que se narraba.

_Qué? –Replicó inocentemente la chica rubia- Lo que dije es cierto. Mimi vomitó el escenario y el caos apareció.

Mimi frunció el ceño. Cómo era posible que Zoe hablara de eso cómo lo más sencillo del mundo? Se cruzó de brazos en una clara señal de enfado a la rubia. Ese día, ese maldito día había tratado de olvidarlo y Zoe sale con eso a su nueva compañera de cuarto. A quién demonios le interesaba lo que le pasó a ella el día de su graduación? Mimi dudaba que Nene Amano, nombre de su nueva compañera de cuarto, le importara un pepino el día más vergonzoso de su vida.

_Y qué pasó después? –una Nene muy curiosa preguntó- Terminaron llenos de vómito? Cancelaron todo? Echaron a Mimi?

Mierda!

Zoe era una inconsciente al contar con tatos detalles ese estúpido día.

Y muy mandada la rubia siguió contando el caos que se vivió ese día por los vómitos de Mimi. Cosa que Nene escuchaba con suma atención. Y por otra parte, Sora solo le enviaba miradas matadoras a Zoe por su insensibilidad.

Mimi lanzó un suspiro. A quién quería engañar? Habían pasado dos años y aún muchos de sus compañeros recordaban con suma claridad ese día. Lo pensó. Ella no había cambiado nada. Miró a Sora por un momento y a vio tan hermosa, incluso más que desde la graduación. Al igual que a Zoe, quién ahora tenía más 'atributos' que antes y era más divertida.

Ella por su parte seguía siendo la misma Mimi. Feos lentes, frenos en sus dientes, cabello maltratado, una nerd de laboratorio que se vestía con un pésimo gusto por la moda. Una torpe en todo lo que hace y con una enorme fobia a enfrentar un público.

Volvió a suspirar.

Ella seguía teniendo esa misma pobre luz.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>_Mamá ya estoy aquí! –anunció Mimi al cruzar la puerta de la casa de sus padres.<p>

_Hermana! –una voz se oyó desde otra habitación.

_Juri!

Una chica de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos verdes se lanzó a los brazos de Mimi. Esa era su pequeña hermana, bueno no tan pequeña, que le recibía al regresar a su casa a pasar unas buenas vacaciones de verano con su familia.

Ese semestre había culminado y ya era época de verano. La favorita para Mimi. Amaba el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba todos los días como si fueran los mejores. Le daba esperanzas para cualquier cosa que pasara. Y en todo su recorrido de la recepción de su casa a su habitación (la cual estaba en el segundo piso) se la pasó suspirando por el lugar dónde irían a vacacionar. Y nada mejor para pasar un verano que… La casa en la playa de los Tachikawa!

Mimi solo había llegado a su habitación y no hiso nada más que imaginarse el maravilloso verano junto a su familia y seres queridos. Tiró sus enormes maletas sin ningún cuidado por su habitación y se lanzó a su cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ya estaba imaginándose con su hermana preciosa haciendo castillos de arena. Corriendo con Tai, Sora, Zoe y Kouji por toda la playa. Fotografiándose con Takeru y Hikari. Y molestando a Yolei y Ken por su extraña relación aun no definida.

Mimi amplió su sonrisa ilusionada. Tenía el presentimiento que ese verano sería inolvidable!

_Soñando con el Verano?

Mimi giró su rostro a su hermana que la veía con una sonrisa recostada al marco de la puerta de su habitación.

_Sabes que AMO –enfatizó la palabra- el verano Juri.

Juri sonrió. Su hermana mayor siempre era soñadora. Su ejemplo a seguir.

_Mamá y Papá dicen que ya está la cena –se dio la vuelta- Yo también ansío volver a la playa Mimi.

Mimi vio como su hermana la dejaba otra vez perdida entre sus pensamientos. Serían ciertos sus pensamientos? Ese verano sería inolvidable? Y, si así era, Qué sucedería? Ella ya estaba ansiosa por disfrutar su maravilloso verano.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Toda la familia Tachikawa se hallaba acomodando sus últimas maletas en su Camioneta familiar. Habían quedado de acuerdo que reunirían allí para llegar juntos a la playa.<p>

Mimi y Juri compartían risas y carcajadas mientras ayudaban a sus padres con su equipaje. Justo en ese momento, un moreno de ojos achocolatados hacía su aparición. Llevaba lentes de sol de color Naranja. Unos bermudas de flores de colores naranja y amarillo y una camisa crema. Con brazos abiertos una enorme sonrisa corrió hacia las dos castañas con la idea de expresar todo su sentir!

_MIMI! JURI! –las aludidas voltearon a ver a Tai- Las Amo! Chicas las adoro! En serio que yo las amo por hacerme esta maravillosa invitación!

Y con un abrazo de oso agradeció a las dos hermanas castañas. Después de unas cuantas quejas de Mimi y Juri por la falta de aire, Tai las soltó y ellas pudieron ver a sus otros amigos allí presentes:

Sora con una enorme sonrisa cómo siempre y una Zoe que alzaba su mano en un efusivo saludo. Hikari que corrió hacia su mejor amiga, Juri, y también la abrazó en señal de agradecimiento. Tras de ella se vio a un sonriente TK y una mirada oscura y profunda de un Kouji. Más atrás, secreteándose quién sabe qué, venían unos muy sonrientes Yolei y Ken, que con más pasos cerca de Mimi se separaban más y más.

Mimi amplió su sonrisa. Cuándo esos dos admitirían que se gustan? Bueno, ese no era el asunto. La cuestión era cuándo llegarían a la playa!

_Emocionada?

_Por supuesto que sí Sora! –respondió Mimi mientras observaba por la ventana del vehículo el paisaje que no veía en más de 5 años.

_Cómo convenciste a tus padres que nos trajeran aquí? –Ese era Taichi que desde el asiento de atrás mostraba su emoción por el verano- Hasta pensé que nos quedaríamos en ese parque viejo de Odaiba!

La queja del moreno fue causa que risas por todos.

_Tai, eres tú quién siempre quiere ir a ese parque con la excusa que te recuerda a tu edad de oro, para no decir tu niñez!

Taichi hizo una mueca de ofensa ante la declaración de su hermana. Cosa que volvió a causar más risas entre los presentes, hasta que la voz firme y suave del señor Tachikawa los interrumpió.

_jeje No soy tan malo Taichi –el hombre miró al moreno por el espejo retrovisor- Si fuera malo no hubiera comprado otra casa más cerca de la playa verdad?

Todos callaron. Oyeron bien? El señor Tachikawa, Padre de Mimi, Amigo de sus padres y dueño de la Agencia de Publicidad más grande en Japón había comprado otra casa en la playa?

Juri y Mimi se miraron entre sí. Su padre había hecho qué?

_Que hizo qué? –La voz de Kouji sacó a todos de su shock y pasaron sus ojos de Kouji al Señor Tachikawa que empezaba a hablar.

_Si no me creen mírenla por si mismos!

Todos volvieron al shock cuando el Padre de Mimi señaló un poco hacia el frente de la carretera.

Una enorme casa, mejor dicho mansión se alzaba en una pequeña colina. Mimi contó los minutos. Solo llevaban 30 minutos de haber salido de casa! Quiere decir que ahora podía ir y venir a la playa cuántas veces quisiera por la cercanía. Y por esta razón pegó un grito de felicidad dentro del auto que fue seguido por otros gritos de los otros chicos que también se hallaban emocionados.

Mimi saltó de la camioneta al suelo y acariciando el pasto cómo si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Sus amigos la miraban sonrientes. Sabían cuánto la castaña amaba el verano y se unían a la felicidad de Mimi. Y ella aún no cabía de felicidad. Antes el recorrido duraba 1 hora con 30 minutos por que la casa que su padre tenía era al otro lado de la costa. Pero esta, estaba en el lado opuesto. MAS CERCA!

No sabía cuánto llevaba allí acostada en el pasto. Pero por centésima vez volvió a sonreír con sus ojos cerrados mostrando así sus frenos. Sin duda estaba feliz!

_Puedo acompañarte?

Una voz varonil la sacó de sus sueños en la playa. Abrió sus ojos de golpe para ver la mirada azul oscuro de su amigo Kouji que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Se veía tierna. Kouji había salido exclusivamente para pasar tiempo con Mimi. Viéndola tan feliz lo hacía sentirse feliz. Y es que ese era su anhelo. Ver feliz a Mimi Tachikawa, su mejor amiga, había sido su propósito después de verla llorar por el suceso de la graduación. Aun recordaba ese día dónde la castaña había llorado hasta quedar si lágrimas. Eso le partió el corazón.

_Claro Kouji! –respondió la castaña mostrando su sonrisa, pero al hacer eso el sol hizo reflejo en sus frenos provocando que hicieran una especie de 'flash' en los ojos de Kouji.

Kouji se cubrió los ojos. –Oye, Calma! No quiero fotos! –bromeó con sus ojos todavía cubiertos.

Mimi se comenzó a reir. Ya estaba acostumbrada que Kouji bromeara así con ella. Extrañamente sus bromas en cuánto a sus frenos, lentes, ropa y demás no la ofendían para nada. Al contrario le hacían ver lo divertida que se veía y que hasta podía trabajar en un circo…

Mimi frunció el ceño de pronto.

_Qué? Te ofendí? –preguntó Kouji imitando un puchero.

_Recordé que hace unos mese me mandaste a un circo –la castaña hizo un puchero que a Kouji le pareció adorable- Soy un fenómeno de circo?

Kouji no aguantó y volvió a soltar en carcajadas. Cuando Mimi se proponía sonar inocente lo lograba. Cuando vio que Mimi aun seguía con esa expresión de tristeza comprendió que era en serio. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la castaña y la miró directo a sus ojos, aunque ella estaba con la mirada gacha.

_Mimi, escucha. –Mimi alzó sus ojos para verlos- Sabes que lo dije para animarte. Recuerdas qué fue Rika la que te dijo fenómeno de circo. Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal diciéndote que podrías hacernos ricos en el circo…

Mimi alzó una ceja castaña. Esa era una disculpa? Bufó frunciendo el ceño. Si. Ella recuerda que fue la presumida de Rika que le dijo, y dice, fenómeno de circo. Pero, en serio Kouji pensaba animarla diciéndole que el lado bueno era hacerse rica trabajando así?

_No sabes pedir disculpas! –Mimi negó con su cabeza- Necesitas practicar esas disculpas Kouji.

El peliazul utilizó su arma mortal. Si Mimi no aceptaba sus disculpas tenía que recurrir a su último recurso: Sus ojos de gato.

Mimi miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos al ver a Kouji con esa mirada. Maldita mirada de gato que la convencía de cualquier cosa!

_Está bien.-suspiró- Te perdono!

Kouji no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó sobre Mimi abrazándola, provocando que él quedara sobre ella y que al levantar la mirada se encontraran a centímetros de su rostro. Mimi se sonrojó al instante. Kouji trataría de… besarla? El horror corrió por sus poros. Un beso con frenos?

Por otro lado, Kouji también se sonrojo ante su impulso. Qué hacer? Culminar el acto? Miró s Mimi con detenimiento y supo la respuesta. Ella estaba aterrada. Era mejor ir al plan B. Cosquillas.

El susto y preocupación que sentía Mimi se esfumaron rápidamente al sentir como su amigo, sin compasión, empezaba a hacerle cosquillas y ella de inmediato comenzó a carcajear como nunca.

...

_Mimi y Kouji se llevan muuuuy bien! –exclamó Hikari que miraba la escena con corazones en los ojos desde la ventana del inmenso salón que daba al jardín dónde Kouji y Mimi se hallaban.

_No creen que hacen una linda pareja? –Yolei habló, quién estaba junto a Hikari suspirando con una enorme sonrisa.

_Si verdad? –Habló Juri que estaba junto a Yolei sonriendo feliz por su hermana.

_Parece que Mimi quiere a Kouji -Ese era TK quién por su altura, observaba entre los rostros de Yolei y Hikari

_Si, pero Kouji es un imbécil! –ese fue Tai- Le gusta Mimi y nunca se lo ha dicho!

_Tai! Deja de empujarme que me caigo! –replicaba Sora quién estaba sobre un pequeño banco mirándo atenta igual que Hikari.

_Dile a Ken que deje de empujarme a mí, Sora! –se excusó Taichi que se hallaba demasiado pegado a Sora.

_Qué? Yo no te estoy empujando! –habló el peliazul que miraba por un pequeño espacio que dejaba Tai para él.

_Si! Lo haces Ichijouji!

_Que No Yagami!

_Que si!

_Que no!

Sora puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez esos dos peleando. Si no era Tai con Kouji o TK con Ken era Tai y Ken. Acaso se daban turnos o pases para sortear las peleas?

_Cállense! Par de inmaduros!

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la persona que con voz firme paró la pelea entre Yagami e Ichijouji. La sorpresa no faltó. Una rubia se hallaba con los brazos en jarras mirándolos severamente a todos como si todo lo que estuvieran diciendo y haciendo fuera un pecado.

_Dejen de estar espiando a esos 'tórtolos' y muévanse a seguir ordenando!

Y dicho el regaño, Zoe salió del la habitación furiosa evidentemente. Ninguno de los presente entendía el comportamiento de la rubia ya que, al llegar Zoe estaba de lo más feliz. Y de pronto se ponía con ese humor de los mil demonios, solo porque ellos se ponían a mirar un rato el avance de la relación entre Kouji y Mimi.

Decidieron no darle vueltas al asunto y seguir con su 'mudanza' y ordenar sus cuartos. Luego averiguarían más acerca de Zoe.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol traspasaron una habitación de colores rosa, golpeando directamente los ojos de una Mimi que dormía plácidamente. Hizo una mueca de molestia. Quién se creía el sol para interrumpirla en su sueño placentero? Estaba cansada por estar ordenando su habitación en la nueva casa de playa, y ese endemoniado sol la viene a despertar en sus vacaciones… Esperen! Vaca-vacaciones?<p>

Mimi abrió sus ojos de par en par. Dejando ver el brillante color miel en ellos. De golpe quedo sentada en su cama con una imborrable sonrisa. Ya era de mañana en su primer día de verano y su meta era… Pasar todos los días en la playa!

Con toda la velocidad que pudo pasó de la cama al baño y de esta, a buscar su bañador y la ropa que pondría sobre ella. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió con toalla, bloqueador, bronceador y sus sandalias corriendo escaleras abajo.

_Buenos días Mamá! Buenos Papá! Buenos días Juri! Buenos días Sora, Tai, Kari, Kou… -se detuvo de golpe y los miró con una enorme sonrisa- Buenos días todos!

Y ya resumido su saludo volvió a correr hacia la salida, topándose con el brillante sol. Se colocó velozmente sus sandalias y volvió a correr a la enorme playa que se hallaba a solo 2 minutos corriendo! Sí. Hasta tenía el tiempo contado!

Llegó a las pequeñas barreras que se hallan en la orilla de la entrada de la playa y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más haciendo que sus frenos destellaran levemente. Ante sus ojos veía la arena cubrir metros y metros, que hablamos de metros? No. Kilómetros de arena cubrían el terreno y el azul del mar brillaba ante ella esplendorosamente.

Lanzó un pequeño chillido ahogado y soltó a correr nuevamente entre las personas que se hallaban ya en la playa como si fuera una niña que despierta en la mañana de navidad a abrir sus obsequios.

La playa ya estaba bastante concurrida. Por ser la época de verano muchos acudían allí a disfrutar del sol y el mar. Había chicos y chicas de todas las edades pero ninguno era tan atractivo como los que estaban haciendo su entrada:

Cinco chicas hicieron su aparición. Juri, Kari, Sora, Zoe y Yolei entraron a la playa 'posando para las cámaras', literalmente, ya que Kouji y Tai se encontraban fotografiándolas mientras que Takeru y Ken se dedicaban a buscar a Mimi, y en el trayecto, acaparando la vista de una que otra chica que se quedaba embobada con los guapos que eran.

Mientras, Mimi se hallaba gozando del sol. Tambien literalmente, ya que estaba acostada en una toalla con su bronceador puesto y en su bikini, que no se le veía nada mal. Tanto que los mismos TK y Ke frenaron en seco al ver a esa chica 'desconocida' acostada sin compañía…

_Preciosa… Quieres compañía?

Susurró Ken sensualmente a la supuesta 'desconocida'. Que lo perdonara Dios y Yolei pero no aguantó hacer eso con 'semejante' chica allí.

Mimi abrió sus ojos detrás de los lentes de sol para toparse con los ojos coquetos de Tk y Ken… De Quién?

_Ken? Me dijiste Qué….?

De un movimiento Mimi se quitó las gafas dejando a ver sus ojos y poniendo una cara de terror que dejaba a la luz sus frenos. Y esa misma cara fue imitada por Tk y Ken.

Le habían dicho a Mimi preciosa? Esperen… Ken le dijo a Mimi preciosa?

...

_Que le dijiste a Mimi, Qué…?

Gritó Yolei con ua expresión en su boca que dibujaba una perfecta 'O'.

Ken se sonrojó sin saber que decir, mientras TK se hacía el desentendido.

_Oye! TK también frenó para babear por Mimi –se defendió Ken.

_Con que babear… eh? –enarcaba una ceja Kouji mirando divertido a los dos chicos que no sabían dónde poner la cara.

Kouji sabía que Mimi era preciosa. Que detrás de las gafas y frenos y su ropa desaliñada, Mimi era linda. No culpaba en lo absoluto a Ken y TK. Aunque, probablemente tengan que darle una mejor explicación a Hikari y a Yolei…

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>_Es de 7…<p>

_No, Zoe yo pienso que se merece un 9!

_No Juri, míralo! Le faltan cuadritos! Es 7!

_9!

_7!

_9!

_Cállense! –Mimi decidió meterse a la conversación de su hermana y Zoe- Primero que todo dejen de estar 'calificando' a los chicos! Eso es denigrante. Y… Dejen de gritar que me estresan!

Zoe y Juri gruñeron y se cruzaron de brazos, pretendiendo obedecer a Mimi. Justo en ese momento vieron a un Peli azul pasar y…

_10! –gritaron tres voces esta vez. Esperen. Quién era la tercera voz?

Zoe, Juri y Mimi voltearon a ver a la peli naranja que hasta se había puesto de pie con tal de mirar al chico.

_Qué? El chico es sexy –se excusó Sora haciendo un gracioso puchero que fue acompañado de las risas de sus amigas.

Mimi debía admitirlo. Aunque no aprobaba que calificara a los chicos, era divertido hacerlo. Y más con Zoe y s hermana que siempre peleaban para ver quién tenía mejores gustos. Aunque si ella se ponía a pensar, a ella le gustarían más… cómo se dice… Científicos?

Mimi sonrió de medio lado ante sus pensamientos. Por qué ahora pensaba en chicos? Cuándo ella le había importado la apariencia de un chico? Y más importante aún, cuándo un chico se fijaría en ella?

_Oigan! Oigan! –llamó Zoe a sus amigas de manera urgente- Miren a ese adonis de allí!

Las tres amigas siguieron la mirada para toparse con un chico que ninguna de ellas podía creer que existiera. Acaso no solo sale en Los Guardianes de la Bahía? O en otro de esos programas de TV donde salen guapuras inalcanzables?

Las cuatro no podían quitar sus ojos del rubio que salía del mar con el cabello empapado y cayéndole de una manera sexy sobre su frente. Alto, de unos 1.85 o tal vez más. De tez blanca y unos incomparables ojos azules que brillaban con el sol. Su pecho se veía muy bien marcado y por si fuera poco en un lado se veía la explicación del porqué de su cuerpo: Una tabla para surf!

Mimi no podía creer lo que veía. Sus gafas resbalaron de su nariz. Su boca estaba abierta viendo al guapo rubio a metros de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que ella pensó que se le saldría por la boca, aunque ella sabía que eso era científicamente imposible.

Era absolutamente perfecto! Demonios si ella hubiera sabido que ese chico venía a esa playa, nunca hubiera dejado de venir! Jamás! Había nombre para semejante ser? Ángel? Dios?

No lo sabía. Pero algo si tenía entendido. Ya tenía respuesta a su pregunta. Sería especial su verano de verdad?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

**Hola :D como están? **

**Bueno creo que lo mejor será presentarme para los lectores que no me conocen :)**

**Me llamo Yuly ^^ pueden decirme Yuly XD jajaja bueno… por allí algunos me dicen Kaze (keis) díganme como deseen, menos con insultos! Jjejeje**

**Eh aquí una nueva historia que me llegó a mis ojos (¿) porqué digo eso? Pues porque fue inspirada en un amigo mio! Él me contó algunas cosas y me urgió de ponerlo en un fic y pues salió esto XD jeje ya casi lo tengo TODO planeado. No será muy largo! :) creo que máximo 20 capitulos…**

**Bueno aclaremos varias situaciones aquí!**

**Primero Mimi. Mimi está en la universidad como vieron! Y en su dormitorio están Sora, Zoe y Nene pero ella entrará a escena cuándo volvamos al tiempo de Universidad jejeje… Ahora los capítulos trataran del verano.**

**Y en este verano ven que Los papas de Mimi tienen una casa en la playa (osea XD) y se llevaron a sus amigos. Aquí puse a Juri como hermana de Mimi y posteriormente verán para qué… Sora y Mimi son las mejores amigas y son de la misma edad. Así que aquí pondré las edades actuales (según mi fic XD) de ellos.**

**Taichi y Kouji: 22 años (es necesario para que sea efectivo el fic)**

**Mimi, Zoe, Sora y Ken: 19 - 20 años (se graduaron juntos)**

**Yolei: 19 Años**

**Tk, Kari y Juri: 17 - 18 años (están en ultimo de preparatoria)**

**Y pues, les recomiendo que lo apunten por allí XD jajaja naa mentira. Este capítulo quizá lo vean enredado por los nombre pero es necesario. Es como la introducción. Pero desde YA les advierto que este fic es MIMATO! SOLO MIMATO!**

**NO habrá Taiora (bueno quizá algunas escenas que deberé poner jejej) NI takari (este si de verdad NO habrá NADA ya que si no nos desviaremos del tema jejeje) NI kenyako (quizá Ken y Yolei nos ayuden con sus celos jajajaja)**

**En fin! Pregunta para ustedes: Quién creen que es el sexy surfista? *o* recuerden que tanto Kiriha Aonuma, como Yamato Ishida y Thomás Norstein son rubios y ojis azules :3 adivinen XD! Jajajajajaj**

**Bueno ya que lo dejamos claro, dejo hasta aquí las notas que son las más largas que he escrito en mi vida de fics XDD jajajaja**

**Concluyo pidiéndoles que me dejen un review :) recuerden que si el fic no les gusta pues no lo sigo… Pero si les gusta subo el capi más rápido por que me anima ver comentarios sobre la historia :D**

**Gracias a los que lean! Los quiero y por allí volvemos a leernos con el próximo capi que se llama: "Buscando tu atención" **

**Nos veemos pronto y…**

"**Que el anime esté contigo" Patente pendiente :D**

**Atte:**

***_Yuly_***


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un amigo que me sede sus derechos.**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **Sé que había dicho que este capítulo se llamaría de otra forma pero fue un mal cálculo. Gomen…

* * *

><p>Pensamientos: entre comillas ""<p>

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en **negritas.**

"**Obsesionada por un Surfista" **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

_"Tengo que conocer tu nombre!"_

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol traspasaron nuevamente una habitación de colores rosa, golpeando esta vez, la silueta de una persona que dormía plácidamente. Mimi sintió el calor golpear su espalda. Soltó un largo suspiro que fue acompañado de unos brazos que ella estiraba muy a gusto. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para toparse nuevamente con el cegador astro Rey. Quién se creía el sol para interrumpirla en su sueño placentero por segunda vez?<p>

Mimi abrió sus ojos de par en par. Eso era lo mismo que exactamente el día de ayer había hecho el sol con ella. Pero a su mente vino u segundo pensamiento que la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama. Ya era de mañana en su segundo día de verano y su meta era… Pasar todos los días en la playa!

Saltó de su cama dando dos brincos mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía su ventana: Todo era la playa! Mimi ahogó un pequeño chillido de alegría y volvió a correr hacía el baño, salir de allí también corriendo, ponerse su bañador y su ropa también corriendo y bajar las escaleras igual de rápido.

_Buenos días Mamá! Buenos Papá! Buenos días Juri… -Mimi bajó su tono de voz para volverlo silencio con lo que vio en el recinto- Dónde están todos?

Los ojos de Mimi recorrieron todo el recibidor, luego la sala, el comedor, la cocina, solo para cerciorarse de que no había nadie con ella en la enorme mansión.

_Dónde están? –se quejó Mimi al aire haciendo un puchero.

Ahora quién le llevaría el desayuno a la playa? Sora siempre lo hacía. Infló sus mejillas caminando con desgana al refrigerador.

_Mimi, en el microondas está un pequeño aperitivo. Te alcanzamos luego en la playa. CDT._

La castaña alzó una ceja.

Qué clase de nota era esa? A juzgar por la letra era de Takeru. Sí, él siempre tan modesto y sensible al escribir. (Nótese el sarcasmo) Pues, ni modo. Mimi sacó el pequeño 'desayuno' y se fue a una silla a sentarse sola en la gran mesa. Suspiró pesadamente.

Estaba sola! Odiaba estar sola. Si hasta obligaba a Kouji a esperarla a la salida de sus clases para no caminar sola a su dormitorio. Y cabe destacar que este estaba a solo un edificio de por medio. Volvió a suspirar mientras daba casi el último mordisco a su 'desayuno' cuándo una voz la interrumpió.

_Mimi! Llegamos!

Mimi se incorporó al instante para ver a su mejor amiga la peli naranja que entraba con algunas bolsas y justo detrás su hermana, Juri junto con Zoe que traían otras bolsas más. Indicaciones que fueron de compras. Mimi las miró curiosa detrás de sus gafas.

_Oh, discúlpanos Mimi pero estabas dormida cuándo salimos así que no quisimos despertarte.

Zoe fue la primera en excusarse. Mimi solo las miró más curiosas para luego salir con su pregunta:

_Dónde están los demás?

_Ah pues ellos –ahora Sora explicaba- ya están en la playa Mimi. Decidieron irse directo hacia allá.

Mimi por un momento hizo un puchero al enterarse de que todos le habían ganado en llegar primero a la playa, pero este puchero se deshizo al recordar algo sucedido el día anterior…

"El rubio de ojos azules…" pensó Mimi soltando una largo suspiro pensando en ese sensual joven que acaparó sus cinco sentidos al mismo tiempo. No lo pensó por dos segundos y tomó su bolso de playa y, sin importarle los ojos atónitos de sus amigas, corrió hacia la playa como si tratara de una gran carrera por la vida. Y todo por el simpático, no señor eso se queda corto, el guapísimo chico de ojos azules.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Unas horas después en la playa, en un bar de jugos de una orilla…<p>

_Y luego que dijo? –preguntó un simpático joven de cabellos castaños, moreno de ojos achocolatados, cómo de unos 19 años de edad, quien respondía a nombre de Takato.

_Calma moreno –Habló arrogantemente otro castaño pero de ojos celestes, este parecía ser un poco más mayor que el otro y su nombre es Ryo- Verás, ella se me acercó y con toda la delicadeza del mundo me dijo: Hazme tuya…

Takato soltó un grito de victoria ante el relato de Ryo. Al parecer elj oven contaba como por décima o veinteava vez una chica se le ofrecía. Y para él eso era algo para enorgullecerse. Bueno, excepto por un tercer joven que los miraba de manera severa y en modo de desapruebo.

_Que degradante.. –susurró el joven rubio, este de ojos azul zafiro muy profundos. A leguas se veía que era más maduro que sus dos acompañantes, en sentido físico y mental. A Yamato, ese es el nombre del joven, no le caía nada en gracia el que Ryo se enorgulleciera de hacer semejantes cosas..

_Hay vamos Yama, si supieras que es hacerlo todos los días entonces…

Ryo no se atrevió a terminar ya que un puño bien cerrado lo amenazaba si seguía. El rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba aceleradamente. Estaba molesto por dos cosas: Odiaba que Ryo usara de esa forma a una mujer y, segundo…

_Me vuelves a decir 'Yama' y te parto la cara… -Amenazó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Nadie se atrevía a decirle de ningún otro modo que Yamato. Su nombre era Yamato y así le gustaba. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Ryo quién asintió rápidamente.

_S-si señor! –Afrimó de manera militar mientras Yamato bajaba el puño.

_Pero que le dirás a Rika?

Ryo frunció el ceño ante la estúpida pregunta de Takato.

_Cómo que qué le diré? Pues obvio que nada! Ella no sabrá nada. –comentó Ryo sigilosamente cuidando que su novia apareciera de pronto por allí.

En ese momento Takato expresaría otra de sus elocuentes preguntas (Nótese el sarcasmo) cuando un ruido los sacó de balance y los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver de dónde provenía.

Ni Takato ni Ryo pudieron evitar reírse de la cómica escena que veía frente a ellos:

Una chica castaña de feos lentes y fea ropa y que parecía un semáforo había chocado con todo la línea de sombrillas que los visitantes usaban para broncearse..

…

Mimi estaba tan roja cómo un semáforo por la vergüenza que sentía. Qué tonta! Se había quedado embobada viendo al joven rubio que no miró por dónde caminaba y luego… Solo vio la arena a centímetros de su rostro. Qué Vergüenza sentía!

Aunque por otro lado, después de horas de buscar al rubio sexy del día de ayer, lo había encontrado frente a un bar de jugos con otros dos castaños más, que ahora se reían de ella.

"Qué? Se ríen de mi?" Mimi veía como los chicos castaños se sostenían el estómago riendo de su gran espectáculo montado en solo segundos. De pronto empezó a regresar a la realidad para encontrarse con decenas de personas que la miraban severamente y como pidiéndole algo a cambio de su torpeza.

_Oye niña tonta! Fíjate por dónde vas!

_Qué no tienes ojos?

_Y eso que tienes 4 ojos. Cómo sería si los tuvieras normales.

_Niña espero que me pagues todo esto!

_Vamos muévete que me estorbas el sol!

Esos eran algunos de los pocos reclamos que le hacían llegar a la castaña que con sus ojos ya empañados intentaba levantarse. Pero sus ojos solo podían ver lo a él. A ese rubio que desde su lugar veía a sorbos un pequeño jugo y que miraba sin ninguna expresión la vergüenza que ella pasaba. La estaba viendo!

"Tierra trágame" Rogó Mimi internamente justo cuando unos brazos la rodearon por su cintura y la sacaron de entre la multitud de personas alejándola poco a poco hasta que no oyó más de esos reclamos y protestas de aquella gente frívola.

_Tranquila Linda ya estamos lejos.

Mimi o tuvo que mirar a su salvador para saber de quién se trataba.

_Muchas gracias Kouji –Rodeó al chico con sus delicados brazos por su torso hundiéndose en su pecho soltando algunas lágrimas.

Kouji por su parte, al ver el alboroto e imaginarse que Mimi era la causante no dudó en correr a buscarla y ayudarla. La quería demasiado y verla sufrir de ese modo tan humillante no era para nada de su agrado.

_Ya linda, ya. Salgamos de aquí si? –Kouji alzó delicadamente el rostro de Mimi para luego secar esas lágrimas con sus dedos.

Mimi solo asintió levemente con su cabeza y se apoyó en él para salir de la playa. Ese día no resultó ser como ella lo planeaba.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando. Y las cosas no podían ir mejor, según Mimi claro está. Disfrutaba cada día de ir a la playa. Y con el incidente de las sombrillas había ganado más guardaespaldas, nombrados así por la misma Sora.<p>

Tai, Kouji y Takeru se habían encargado de estar pendientes de que Mimi no hiciera ninguna 'travesura', para que suene más lindo, en ningún sitio. Y esto le había beneficiado enormemente a ella. Por qué? Pues había tenido más tiempo para examinar los movimientos del rubio sexy.

Y en esos pocos días, específicamente 9 días. Había descubierto que el rubio iba de martes a domingos a la playa, que siempre estaba con los dos castaños, que siempre pasaba a las 11 a. m. por un jugo, que ella aun desconocía su sabor, que luego de una hora de charla con sus 'amigos' se iba a surfear y que posteriormente aparecía a las 4 p. m. con el cabello mojado cayéndole de manera extremadamente sexy sobre su frente.

Ahora que analizaba todo eso, estaba reconsiderando cambiar su carrera para ser detective. En 9 días logró eso sin tener contacto con nadie? Hasta ella se sorprendía de aquello.

_Has hallado todo eso en solo 9 días? Me sorprendes.

Mimi inmediatamente cerró el cuaderno dónde llevaba aquellos valiosos apuntes para pasar su vista a la chica a su lado: Juri. Su hermana menor la miraba de manera divertida e insinuante. Qué rayos…?

_Por qué me miras así Juri?

_Es que… -la castaña soltó una pequeña risita- jamás te había visto obsesionada por un chico Mimi.

La castaña se sonrojó al instante. Obsesionada ella? Enserio estaría obsesionada por ese surfista? Frunció el ceño y sacudió levemente su cabeza. Adoptó la posición más firme que pudo para entonces dirigir la palabra a su hermana.

_No estoy obsesionada Juri. No lo estoy –pero ni ella misma se lo creía

Y al parecer su hermana tampoco ya que solo hizo un pequeño gesto acompañado de un sonidito de incredulidad. Seguidamente la castaña se levantó y se fue del lugar dejando otra vez sola a la castaña.

Mimi meditó por unos segundos la declaración de Juri. Obsesionada? Estar obsesionada era así? Querer saber dónde, qué, cuándo y con quién aquel sexy rubio llevaba a cabo sus planes y actividades aun sin conocerlo personalmente? Ahora que lo analizaba tal vez se estaba obsesionando. Solo tal vez…

Se le podría culpar a una chica de obsesionarse por un guapísimo rubio surfista que aparte era extremadamente sexy?

Mimi frunció el ceño. Obvio que ella no tenía la culpa. La culpa la tenía él, por ser tan extremadamente sexy! Por eso! Ya que si él no fuera así de sexy ella no estuviera babeando por él. Mimi pasó su dedo índice por la comisura de sus labios. Rayos! Estaba babeando y literalmente!

Otra vez aquella extraña sensación de sentirse boba se apoderaba de ella. Desde cuándo ella, la chica especialista en números y ciencia, la futura científica ganadora de premios nobel babeaba, o mejor dicho, se interesaba en un chico? Eso jamás había pasado! Ni siquiera en el rubio de su compañero, y con Michael ella tenía derecho de obsesionarse. Pero porqué rayos ella se vino a fijar en ese perfecto desconocido que ahora llegaba a tomar su usual bebida de quién sabe qué?

Mimi quedó alerta al instante. Miró su reloj en su celular para cerciorarse de la hora que por supuesto, ella ya se imaginaba que era: 11 en punto marcaba el reloj digital de la pantalla. Bingo! Décimo día y la agenda del sexy rubio seguía puntual.

"Pero…" Mimi miraba su agenda y algo no le convencía del título: "Horarios del Rubio sexy". No eso sonaba muy patético. "Si solo conociera su nombre…" Mimi pensaba y pensaba como hacerle. Cómo averiguar ese nombre? De seguro tendría un nombre así como francés o inglés. Porque ella no creía que un chico así de sexy fuera originario de Japón o si? Ya hasta escuchaba su nombre: Pierre (aplíquese acento francés), Jasson, Brad (aplíquesele acento inglés) o algún otro de esos que te hacen suspirar.

Basta! Necesitaba saber ese nombre si no, esa noche no dormiría traquila!

Así, Mimi analizó rápidamente la situación: Tai a su lado izquierdo hablando con Sora… Ummm pensándolo, esa sería muy fácil de escapar. Cuándo Tai hablaba con Sora, el moreno se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor. Demonios! Le provocarían una Diabetes con tanta miel… En fin! Mimi pasó sus ojos al chico a su derecha; TK, pero la suerte le sonrió. Está con Hikari y esos son otros que se van a su planeta de rosas y vuelan allí en corazones y gran dulzura. Mimi sonrió. Se veían tan lindos como novios.

Mimi siguió su vista hacia su costado de al frente: Kouji. Hasta allí llegó su suerte. Escaparse de Kouji sería un tremendo lío. Aunque… "Tal vez Zoe me ayude!" fue lo que pensó Mimi cuál efectivo fue su pensamiento. Zoe no demoró en responder su mensaje de auxilio y llegar a distraer a Kouji.

Mimi se escabulló por las sombrillas y poco a poco vislumbró su objetivo: La barra de jugos detrás de los dos castaños y el rubio sexy.

…

El aire golpeaba ligeramente su cabellera rubia. Cuanto adoraba las mañanas así de tranquilas. Eran tan, pero tan tranquilas. Juraba que veía a las aves cantar en el aire y hasta veía gatos con ratones caminando sin quererse matar… Si todo era tranquilo….

_Cállate Ryo!

_Cállate tú Takato!

Hasta allí llegó la paz…

_Qué te calles! Vuelves a mencionar ese maldito examen y te parto todo lo que…

_CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! Me estresan! –habló el rubio antes de que la pequeña discusión de los castaños se volviera una guerra.

_Pero Ryo me está molestando, Yamato.

Yamato alzó una perfecta rubia ceja. Takato se estaba quejando con él, cuál bebé de 2 años? Esbozó una sonrisa complice cuándo al fin Takato se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

_No.. Yamato… este olvidalo si? –Se excusaba el castaño rojo como un tomate

Yamato y Ryo soltaron una enorme risa. Era tan divertido molestar a Takato.

Cuándo las risas cesaron, Yamato solo volvió a su posición de chico serio y responsable y tomó su vaso de jugo para terminar de beberlo. Mmm Lo saboreó. Naranja… Su favorito. Suspiró admirando el extenso mar. Amaba profundamente aquellos vientos alisios que acariciaban sus rubios cabellos. Aquella paz, si, aquella paz en el mar era tan inexplicablemente especial…

_DEMONIOS RYO! CALLATE!

Y otra vez se acabó la paz…

_Callate tú! Y déjame seguir narrando lo de anoche… -el moreno sonrió pícaramente- luego que me deshice de su falda, empecé a tocar sus piernas y eran taaan suaves…

Yamato volteó a ver el rostro de Takato. Estaba más colorado que un semáforo. Sonrió. Ahora, conociendo a Ryo, ese día conocerían más de su intimidad con su novia…

_Ryo basta…

_Entonces ella empezó a gemir… Me decía: Ryo más por favor más…

El rubio frunció el ceño. Ya se estaba pasando. Una cosa era que contara… pero otra era hacer esos sonidos extraños. Mierda! Debería callarlo… Miró nuevamente a Takato… Oh quizás no… Mejor era salir de ese lugar. Volteó para tomar su tabla de surf. Le dejaría todo el peso a Takato. Sí. No estaba de ánimos para saber más de la intimidad de Ryo y la peliroja esa. Estaba triunfando en su salida hasta que…

_Yamato a dónde vas?

El rubio paró en seco. La llamada de auxilio de Takato, si, esa voz era de "ayudame! No me dejes solo con este loco" pero demonios, él quería surfear. Se volteó a Takato.

_Voy a surfear no me tardo…

Justo cuando pensaba oír las protestas del castaño. Otro ruido lo sorprendió. Frente a él una bandeja de helados, caía en cámara lenta de las manos del chico mesero y caía sobre una chica… Esperen esa chica él la había visto antes. Oh sí. La chica que se había chocado con la línea de sombrillas. La miró. Bañada en helado de limón y de quién sabe que otros sabores. Sonrió discretamente. Qué acaso esa chica tenía un imán de mala suerte o algo. Sonrió más abiertamente pasando por su lado. La chica era divertida.

…

Tomó con frustración la toalla que le ofrecía Sora. DEMONIOS! Ella que estaba tan a gusto sentada tras la barra. Y justo en el momento que ya anotaba el nombre del sexy rubio… "Yamato a dónde vas?" Escuchar eso le indicó que debía levantarse de allí. Pero porque sus reflejos siempre fallan? Bueno en realidad igual colisionaría con esa bandeja. Por Dios! Acaso ese mesero no tenía ojos? No la había visto allí agazapada espiando?

Volvió a suspirar por décima u onceava vez. Tenía muy mala suerte.

_Y conseguiste su nombre?

Mimi volteó a mirar a su amiga la peli naranja que la miraba con curiosidad. Era cierto! Ella se agazapó en esa esquina por el nombre del rubio. Cómo era qué…? Yamoto? Yamamoto? Yama… Yama…

_Se llama YAMATO!

Gritó Mimi de un salto. Logró su objetivo! Sora la miraba divertida. Y Mimi solo se imaginaba el nombre de su agenda sobre el rubio: "Hobbies de Yamato". Eso no era tan ridículo. O si?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>::<p>

::

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como están gente? XDD me leen? O.o no?**

**Jejeje disculpen por el retraso xD a muchas les dije que vendría en una semana y me demoré mas.. La excusa es pues… UNIVERSIDAD! Si es que esa cosa que nos educa para un brillante futuro (?) me deja hiper agotada u.u Pero les tengo buenas… Y malas noticias? XD**

**Cual quieren primero? Ammm pues daré las malas xD**

**Mimi seguirá teniendo mala suerte u.u**

**Ya hora las buenas para calmarlos un poco xD :**

**Ya tengo el otro capitulo por la mitad asi que no demoraré tanto xD asdf! Pero aun no le sdigo fecha para colgarlo jajajajaaj…**

**Ammmm sobre la pregunta que hize… Quién era el sexy rubio? Ay pues obvio que Yamato xDD jajaja solo dos personas acertaron :D pero en fin! xD**

**Ahora les dejaré otra tarea: Que creen ustedes que son Tai y Sora? TK y Kari? O.o? vamos que ya me dijeron por allí - Que no habrá parejas? xD **

**Bueno si habran. Pero lo que trate de decir es que el fic es solo mimato. Si mencionaré alos demás obvio. Pero imagínense que vengo y digo (por ej) que TK y Kari van a una cita y empiezo a describir eso. Ya nos desviamos del Mimato. xD eso es lo que quize decir. Solo es Mimato. Y obvio que por allí vendrán otras cositas en pequeñeces (?) xDD**

**Aaa aclaraciones: Takato tiene 19, Ryo tiene 21 y Yamato tiene 22 :O Si!1 el sexy rubio que nos roba el suspiro es mayorcito xD eso la hace mas interesante no? XD**

**Bueno ya… hasta aquí mis notas… ehhh la próxima actualización tratare de tenerla para antes del miércoles. No prometo nada ok? xD AHHH**

**Se me olvidaba… denle clic a ese botoncito que esta abajo que dice Review! Que les cuesta? Unos 30 segundos? Solo pongan un: "esta bueno" "esta malo" xDD solo eso xDD jajaja**

**Les dejo y…. "Que el anime esté contigo" Patente pendiente :D**

**Atte:**

***_Yuly_***

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews sin cuenta:<strong>

Anonimo 1: si eres quien creo que eres,,, Gracias ^^sabes que te dedico los KoujixMimi a ti xDD te quiero!

Fanny: jajajajaj xD ehhh no! No conozco esa canción que dices pero ya dije de donde salio… De un amigo sexy que hace las veces de Matt aquí xDD jeje y claro que seguiree este fic! ODIO que dejen un fic inconcluso e.e no te la tiro a ti ok? xDDD asdf broma! Jajaj espero que te haya gustado esta parte..


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un amigo que me sede sus derechos.**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **Aunque crean que esto parece KoujixMimi…. Pues no es… Solo está asii por que nos dará esencia al momento xD

**Pensamientos**: entre comillas ""

**Aclaraciones** entre paréntesis ( )

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Obsesionada por un Surfista" <strong>_

_**Capítulo 2**_  
><em> <strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

_"Una cita más...!"_

* * *

><p>Vale! Cuántos día habían pasado? Quince? veinte? Para ser sincera consigo misma ni idea llevaba. Ya había perdido la cuenta desde el incidente de lo del helado. Aunque bueno, pensándolo, se dio cuenta que el helado de limón no era tan malo como le decía Zoe, al contrario, ahora sentía inmensas ganas de comer helado de Limón.<p>

Y no es para menos. Ahora sus investigaciones sobre el rubio, que ya tiene nombre, Yamato, le han llevado a la conclusión que come un helado de Limón todos los días exactamente a las 5 p. m. Luego daba unas vueltas por la costa y luego, lo más triste para Mimi, recogía sus cosas y salía de la playa.

Pero lo más importante, y lo más curioso para sus descubrimientos, que Caminaba por toda la carretera. Eso incluía que pasaba frente a su casa. Porqué era extraño? Pues por ese camino no había casas. Ninguna que ella recordara. Y la más próxima quedaba a unos 50 minutos caminando. Entonces... El rubio caminaba todo ese recorrido? Es que de solo pensarlo ya sentía fatiga!

Aunque eso era tan admirable. Así que al rubio le gustaba hacer deportes eh? mmm las cosas se aclaraban más. Hay que apuntarlo en Heidy... Sí! Hasta le había puesto nombre a la libreta/diario/agenda que era su confidente de todos sus nuevos descubrimientos del rubio. Vaya que era muy bueno ser una chica científica y eso. Estaba segura que si fuera como Yolei o Zoe, chicas de Moda, ya se habría aventado a los brazos de Matt...

Matt... Su nombre la hacía elevarse a las nubes. Cerró los ojos sintiendo esa brisa de verano, aquella brisa que la hacía volar por las nubes. Y es que ya se imaginaba al rubio diciéndole que se casaran. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Sí, estaba obsesionada, pero qué demonios! El chico nunca la conocerá. Da igual ilusionarse o no con él. Seguía sonrojada. El rubio era condenadamente sexy...

Sora veía curiosa la escena. Mimi con sus ojos cerrados en la barra y rojita como una cereza. Sonrió. De seguro estaba pensando en el chico guapo surfista. Oh! Eso le recordaba... Miró la hora. Sí justo eran las 11.00 pm. Hora que según las investigaciones de su obsesionada amiga, el rubio, que según Mimi se llama Matt, se dirigía a las olas a remontarlas.

Miró de soslayo al bar de jugos donde usualmente el chico estaba y efectivamente, pudo ver con gran claridad, como el chico se levantaba, dejaba a sus amigos castaños y tomaba su tabla de surf azul y animadamente se iba hacia el mar y s perdía de la vista. Sonrió más abiertamente.

Rayos! Mimi si que era inteligentemente extraña. Soltó una risita ahogada. Mimi estaba obsesionada. Y lo más divertido era que lo admitía.

_De qué te ries Sora?

Allí Sora reaccionó y miro al chico que mencionó su nombre.

Tai. Tai, Tai. La veía tan lindo, tan guapo, Su cabello alborotado, sus ojos profundamente achocolatados. Y sin darse cuenta ya había endulzado sus ojos viendo a Tai. El susodicho se acercó a ella mirándola de la misma forma. La tomó por el mentón y le besó fugazmente los labios para proseguir...

_Porqué mirabas tan absorta al rubio ese?

Que? Que? Que?

Sora parpadeó. O si, era cierto. Estaba divertida viendo a Mimi embobada con el chico ese. Sonrió. Tai estaba celoso?

_Estas celoso Tai?

Tai frunció el ceño.

_Yo? Celoso de un rubio oxigenado? Por favor! -la abrazo por la cintura de una manera posesiva- Yo ya marqué mi territorio.

Miró tan pícara e insinuantemente a Sora. Se sonrojó. Ella sabía a qué se refería. Y vaya que amaba ser del moreno. Nada la haría cambiar de novio por nada. Amaba ser del moreno y jamás cambiaría de parecer. Pero ahora no era momento de coquetearle a su novio o de tentarlo para alguna que otra diversión en la noche. Era momento de ayudar a Mimi.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba chocolate. Lo necesitaba urgentemente! La pelimorada miró a ambos lados de la casa. No había nadie. Ni la señora Satoe estaba. Quería chocolate! Y es que ver a Ken las 24 horas y abstenerse de tocarlo o hacer algo más que amigos. Y todo por estar viviendo en una mansión con más de 10 personas.<p>

Frunció el ceño. Necesitaba chocolate!

_MIMI!

Yolei pudo disfrutar como su amiga castaña dejaba caer la pala y soltaba el balde de chocolate que traía, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o cometiendo un pecado. Esperen. Mimi solo comía helado por dos razones:  
>1. Que no haya ganado el primer lugar en un concurso de ciencias. o<br>2. Que alguien haya muerto.  
>Y pensándolo bien. Aun no habían entrado a semestre nuevo. Y... oh dios... mío... Alguien Había muerto?<p>

Yolei se alteró.

_Mimi! Alguien se murió? Quién? Oh por favor dime que no fue Ken!

Mimi elevó una castaña ceja. Qué? Por qué hablaba de Ken? Se murió quién?

_Yolei... -recogió la pala y el balde de helado- Nadie ha muerto. Bueno que yo sepa.

_Pero... tu solo comes helado cuando... -al borde de lágrimas- Mimi dime quien se fue? Por más difícil que sea?

Mimi la miró extrañada. Estaba llorando. Demonios solo había pasado por la heladería y le apeteció. Bueno, ahora que lo meditaba. Ese día en la playa vio a un grupo de chicas llegar dónde estaba el rubio. Y él tan galante y sexy les sonrió y recibió. mmm ahora que lo analiza claramente. Se sintió tan enojada. Y recuerda haber golpeado la barra y salir casi corriendo de la playa. Luego recuerda que sus pies dieron a una heladería y pues, allí dio origen al chocolate. Sonrió. Era mejor explicarle a Yolei.

...

_QUE?

Mimi sonrió ampliamente divertida. Ya se esperaba esa reacción de Yolei. Pero de Kari? Kari parecía estar shockeada. Ahora estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle contado a Kari lo del rubio sexy. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Hablaba con Yolei y pues, ella y Sora llegaron de pronto, y bueno, no le pareció malo que supieran. Eran sus mejores amigas.

_Porqué gritan? Alguien murió?

Oh, genial. Ahora Zoe llegó a escena. Otra a quién contarle...

* * *

><p>_No debiste decirles Mimi.<p>

Mimi miró ceñuda a su amiga la peli naranja. Porqué ahora le decía eso? Ella estuvo con Hikari y pudo evitarlo. Y cuando llegó Zoe ella pudo haberla sacado de allí. Y por qué ahora le venía con ese tonito de regaño?

_Creo que el asunto no es relevante como para que ya todos lo sepan.

Mimi frunció más su rostro. Cómo que no era relevante? Yolei lo dijo: "Es la primera vez que Mimi se fija en un chico" Sí, era la primera vez que ella se fijaba en un hombre. La primera vez que se la pasaba con una boba sonrisa y... Sora venía a decirle eso?

_Lo dices porque sabes que jamás lo conoceré verdad?

Allí, con esas palabras de Mimi, Sora reaccionó. Se había concentrado en ser maduramente realista que olvido que su amiga, su mejor amiga, experimentaba nuevos sentimientos.

_Lo siento Mimi, yo no quería…

_Es cierto.

_Qué cosa?

_Jamás lo conoceré. Y si lo conozco jamás lo alcanzaré. Es una estrella tan remota como Alfa Centauro.

Sora frunció el ceño. Alfa Ce qué?

_Mira Mimi. No entendí eso. Pero si entiendo algo. Estás pensando negativamente. No pienses así. Piensa que lo conocerás.

_Si y luego qué? Qué se fije en ti o en Juri o Zoe?

Sora sintió una punzada. Eso era lo que había sucedido con Tai. Mimi sentía algo por el moreno, pero una vez que todos lo conocieron, incluyéndola a ella, el Moreno la había escogido a ella por encima de Mimi. Aun recordaba la mirada incrédula de Mimi cuando le dijo que ellos eran novios. Su mirada se suavizó.

_Mimi, tu eres una gran chica -la miró de forma compasiva- Eres inteligente, realista, divertida, ordenada, sabia, das los mejores concejos y...

_Si, si, si Sora, pero nada de eso quieren los chicos.

_Mimi! Qué cosas dices? El chico que no te quiera por lo que eres no te merece!

Mimi deseaba creerle a Sora. Pero por experiencia sabia que los chicos solo la veían como una sosa y boba chica que solo es buena para los números. Esa era la realidad.

* * *

><p>Vamos. Llevaba todo un mes, desde que llegaron allí, esperando una oportunidad como aquella. Miró hacia su derecha, hacia la izquierda, hacia la cocina. MARAVILLOSO! Al parecer Takeru cumplió y sacó a todos de la sala para ese día. mmm cómo que había exagerado con eso. Pero rayos! Él quería pedirle la cita a Mimi y quería hacerlo de la manera más perfecta.<p>

Caminó sigilosamente hasta dónde la castaña leía un libro, de física o matemáticas, pensó divertido Kouji. Conocía a Mimi y sabía que siempre por las noches buscaba un lugar para leer un rato. Y para ella sus lecturas divertidas eran sobre ciencias. Siguió caminando admirando el cabello castaño de Mimi caer por detrás del sofá. Mimi era hermosa.

_Mimi?

Pudo notar como la chica se crispaba al oírlo cerca.

_Kouji? Qué haces? -lo miró por encima de su hombro por su posición.

_Quería hablar contigo.

Mimi sonrió. Siempre era divertido hablar un rato con su mejor amigo. Si, sobre el voleyball, que Tai y TK están en una especia de competencia. Que Ken está tratando de formalizar algo con Yolei... mmm eso deberá investigarlo más profundamente. Mimi volvió a sonreír. Eso no parecía una conversación. Parecía más bien una conferencia. Kouji hablaba como una carretilla. Vaya! El solo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

_En fin. Yo... Mimi... pues...

Estaba nervioso?

_...Quería decirte... bueno en realidad quería... pedirte... bueno... si tu quieres...

Sí. Estaba nervioso.

_... Hay un restaurante en la esquina... y pues... tiene vista hacia la playa... No sesi ...tu quieres...

_Me encantaría ir contigo Kouji.

Kouji parpadeó. Mimi le dijo que sí? Y ni siquiera había terminado la invitación? La miró asombrado con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Mimi le sonreía de manera dulce. Wow. No fue tan difícil como lo pensó.

* * *

><p>Mierda! Maldijo Zoe como por décima vez en el día.<p>

Mimi estaba con Sora encerrada en el cuarto porque, según Kari y Juri, tenía una cita con Kouji.

Mimi y Kouji!

Maldijo nuevamente. Ella debería ser la que vaya con Kouji. Se miró su ropa y cabello mientras hacia la limpieza de la sala. Ella era bonita. Un poco directa al hablar y un poco burlona, pero ella sabía que era muy bonita. Hasta la confundían con una porrista de su universidad y a veces con una modelo. Entonces porqué rayos Kouji se fijaba en Mimi?

Debía ser solo una broma.

* * *

><p>Mimi tuvo que sacudir su cabeza más e una vez en el camino. Ken había tomado el auto de su padre y los había traído hasta el Restaurante. Ahora que meditaba un poco. Era el restaurante que queda de camino a la playa. Solo con una caminata de 30 minutos se llegaba. No lo recordaba, y por eso, después de la invitación de Kouji se detuvo a meditar de que restaurante hablaba el peli azul. Ahora sabe que restaurante era.<p>

Ken fue amable de traerlos. Si. Muy amable. Estaba segura que si hubieran venido solos, Kouji hubiera intentado un 'movimiento' con ella.

Suspiró silenciosamente.

Había pensado en cancelar la cita con Kouji, pero porqué? Qué razón válida tenía para hacer eso? Kouji la quería como ella era no? Además, nada malo le hacía salir en una cita con él, se llevaban bien y todo eso. Y debía admitir que ella sentía algo por Kouji, es que el siempre la trataba así de lindo, cuidándola y brindándole cariño. Entonces… De pronto pensó en el rubio sexy, Yamato… Ella no podía quedarse babeando por una ilusión o sí? Eso es ridículo! Y más con su edad! Ella no es una n niñita…. Pero qué tal si… Oh!

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. Bueno técnicamente no aceptó. Ella se adelantó. Oh Dios! Y sí Kouji solo que quería pedirle la opinión de algo y ella se adelantó? Y sí el no la quería invitar a salir? Dios! Es que ella se había emocionado con la idea de su primera cita. Y más con Kouji. Siempre cuándo hablaban terminaba en situaciones un tanto comprometedoras. Como la vez del beso que aun no sabe si de verdad la hubiera besado. Pero el punto es que ellos siempre terminaban una charla o abrazados o apunto de...

_Mimi?

Mimi parecía saltar en el asiento con el llamado. Oh. Ya estaban en la entrada del Restaurante y Kouji tenía la puerta abierta y la mano estirada esperando a que la dama saliera del auto. Y ella allí congelada como hielo en ese asiento pensando en todas esas cosas sin sentido. No. No tenían sentido ya que era más que obvio que Kouji la quería a ella tal y como era. Osea, cuántas chicas no quisieran que un chico tuviera sentimientos tan sinceros cómo los de Kouji? Y ella allí pensando en un adonis surfista que ni siquiera la conocía…

Mimi estiró su mano siendo tomada delicadamente por la de Kouji.

Ese día el chico estaba más guapo lo que ella recordaba. No cargaba aquel pañuelo en su cabeza y se había peinado muy elegante, además que se había vestido bastante formal, llevaba hasta corbata! Era más que obvio que para Kouji eso era más que una salida de amigos. Era una cita.

Mimi sintió que un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Descubrir que estás de verdad en una cita con tu mejor amigo es un poco embarazoso pero se sentía bastante feliz de eso. Le gustaba estar con Kouji. Ya que la hacía sentir única y especial. Y eso es algo que cualquier mujer busca verdad?

De pronto Mimi dejó de pensar en Kouji como un amigo, para empezar a verlo como el posible chico a quién confiarle su corazón.

Eso estaría bien? Después de todo lleva conociendo a Kouji mucho tiempo. A decir verdad años. Pero sería correcta esa decisión?

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Parecía un gato encerrado. No más bien, parecía un león enjaulado a la espera de una presa para atacarla de manera feroz y devorarla. Estaba triste, molesta, enojada, airada y cualquiera de esos adjetivos que pudieran calificar su estado de querer golpear a alguien. Y no solo a alguien, ese alguien era aquella chica que creyó que era su amiga. Mimi era una traidora! Ella sabía que ella se moría por Kouji y aún así ella acepta la cita?

_Zoe…

Inaceptable! Inaceptable!

_Oye… Zoe…

No! Era imperdonable lo que hizo Mimi!

_Zoe… Fue Kouji quien decidió pedirle una cita. No es culpa de Mimi…

Y allí Zoe dejó de darle vueltas a la habitación. Alzó el rostro mientras un flequillo cubría sus ojos de manera sombría. No estaba de ningún buen humor como para escuchar a Yolei con esas estúpidezes. Cómo que Mimi no tenía la culpa? Gritó una voz en su interior. Voz que no calló en gritarlo hacia su receptora la peli morada.

_Cómo que Mimi no tenía la culpa? –exigió saber Zoe con las manos empuñadas-

Yolei se cubrió el rostro por impulso como si con ese grito Zoe fuera a lanzarse sobre ella a golpearla. Que de malo tenía lo que había dicho? No dijo nada que no fuera cierto o si?

_Pero… cálmate Zoe…

_Cómo quieres que calme! Mientras que Mimi debe estarse dando besos con MI Kouji!

Yolei frunció el ceño aun cubriéndose el rostro. Su kouji? Y no escuchó mal, porque el énfasis que hizo en el pronombre MI, era bastante obvio.

_Zoe.. –la morada se arregló los anteojos para proseguir- Kouji NO es tu novio.

Y esa frase fue suficiente para hacer que todas las defensas de Zoe cayeran al piso. Sus verdosos ojos se tornaron cristalinos y su visión empezó a nublarse. Era cierto. Ella y Kouji no eran nada. Ni siquiera Kouji la quería y ella… Estaba de loca haciendo espectáculos sin sentido en la casa de los Tachikawa.

Por otro lado, cuándo Yolei vio como los ojos de Zoe cambiaron de un verde furia a un verde opaco supo que había tocado un nervio muy delicado y doloroso del sistema emocional de la rubia. Solo Yolei esperaba que de todo eso nadie saliera lastimado. Y por lastimado se refería a todos los involucrados en esa historia.

* * *

><p>::<p>

De vuelta al restaurante.

La próxima vez que Sora y Juri la arrastraran al centro procuraría comprar un paquete de uñas extras. Bueno, si es que vendía las uñas así. Porque las uñas de ella ya no se veían de tanto que las había comido.

Solo hicieron entrar al restaurante para que los nervios de Mimi se tensaran al instante.

Allí, vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa de botones blanca y una libreta en mano estaba él. Yamato… El rubio sexy surfista de la playa. Qué demonios hacía allí? Y peor de todo. Porqué era tan endemoniadamente sexy? Era posible ser más sexy?

_Mimi… Estás bien?

La voz de Kouji la hizo soltar sus manos ya sin uñas y voltear a mirarlo por primera vez en esos 15 minutos que llevaban allí.

_Eh? S..si… po…porque?

_Porque llevamos aquí media hora y no has ordenado nada aun.

Media hora? Tanto así se había quedado pensando cómo tonta?

_E…es que no tengo hambre.

Kouji tomo con delicadeza la mano de Mimi. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y se sintió cohibida ante el atrevimiento de Kouji. Bueno, el sonrojo le duró poco con lo siguiente que dijo el peli azul.

_Y esto que es? –le enseñó a ella misma su propia mano que ya casi no se veía uñas en sus dedos- si te comes las uñas es por hambre no?

A veces hay sentimientos de querer que la Tierra nos trague o de ser invisible… Sentimientos causados por una significativa vergüenza que es causada por un embarazoso momento. Reconocen esos sentimientos? Bueno, Mimi sintió eso. Esa necesidad de ser tragada por la Tierra y todo por que Kouji la descubriera comiéndose las uñas.

_No… no… no… E-eso no es cierto –y aun estaban las ganas de desaparecer- Bu..bueno yo…

_Tranquila… -Kouji acaricio el dorso de la mano de Mimi de manera dulce y delicada.

Una sensación de ligeros nerviosismo, pequeñas descargas en su espalda y un sonrojo de ligera vergüenza se apodero de ella. Ahora descubría que Kouji producía una avalancha de distintos sentimientos en ella. Podía estar triste y pasar a la felicidad en segundos. Podía enojarse rápidamente y volver a sentirse endulzada.

Y ahora descubrió algo que no le desagradaba en nada. Que Kouji podía hacerle sentir esa maripositas en el estómago que solo Taichi produjo alguna vez, y que ella calificó como amor. Eso es amor?

_...Yo ordenaré por los dos –Kouji sonrió amablemente. Como aquellas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella. Y pudo ver lentamente como Kouji alzaba la mano y con un ligero movimiento llamaba al mesero… Al mesero?

Oh… No, No, No! Ahora recordaba porque no había escogido nada aun. Es que si decidía ordenar algo eso significaba que tendría que ir el mesero a tomar su orden… Y el mesero era…

_Yamato…

Mimi rogó al cielo que la tierra volviera a tragarla y desaparecer del lugar. Inconscientemente mencionó el nombre del rubio sexy en voz baja pero lógicamente audible a los dos chicos presentes. Y por supuesto al rubio de ojos azules que llegaba a tomar la orden no era la excepción. Naturalmente pasó lo inevitable.

_Eh… Si. Soy yo –mencionó el rubio con una amable sonrisa- Ya están listos para ordenar?

Y Mimi seguía deseando que la Tierra la tragara. Que acaso no podía dejar de actuar como boba frente a Yamato?

_::Continuará::_

**Notas de La Autora:**

Holaaaa! Como están mis estimados lectores =) como les va? WA a mi me va más o menos D: Si les contara como anda mi vida! Dios … u.u pero no quiero agobiarlos con esos asuntos…. Naa! Si quiero agobiarlos xDD

No se si algunos saben que yo estoy en la universidad. Lo saben? No? Hahahhaa pues ya lo saben. Y digamos que me tienen biennn amarrada! Que si filmación aquí, que si cuñas aca, que si anuncios para alla. En fin.. tan presa me tienen que ya ni en FB ni Twit entro u.u

Pero saque mi tiempo y les traje el tercer capítulo de este fic :D Espero que me comenten como me quedo. Porque de verdad que me costó darle un final. De pronto me dio por ponerlo más largo pero no, no quiero tenerlos tan pegados a la pantalla xDD ehehehe y bueno, me pareció un buen final allí cuando Mimi se veía con Kouji y Yamato en un mismo lugar. Ya verán porque lo dejé así hahaha… Ahora Spolier xDD

Si! Mimi esta obsesionada. Una lectora (si! Tu mismita aleh xD) me decía que Mimi parecía desesperada y obsesionada pero… a ver caul es el nombre del fic? –espera que la gente responda- Exacto! Se llama obsesionada por un surfista. Y pues por eso es que Mimi pareciera que esta asi toda loca por Matt. Aunque bueno… No se ustedes pero si yo conociera a Yamato también estaría asi de loquita *-* xDD

Bueno… aquí vemos que Mimi sigue vigilando a Yamato, Que Sora se burla de ella. Que Tai se puso celosito de Matt y que Tai y Sora son novios awww *-* Ya vieron que si ay una parejita… Abra mas? Chan chan chan. (?) esa fue mi imitación de música de suspenso hahhahaha xD

Aja… Seguimos. Yolei se topó a Mimi con chocolate y se conmocionó y toda la cosa. Y luego Mimi decidió contarle y Luego llegó Hikari y Zoe y etc etc… Y luego Sora con que no debía decirles xDD

Pero compréndanla. Esta soñadora con Yamato. Y comprendan a Sora, Sora siempre tiene eso de pensar con lógica y madurez.

Que mas? A si díganme que piensan de la cita de Kouji *-* el pelinegroazul (?) se decidió a una cita con la chica y Mimi se fue y acepto la cita :3 que bonito no? Hahahaha y pues Mimi y sus divisiones entre su obsecion con Yamato y sus maripositas con Kouji xDD jajaja

Dejenme su opinión de la actitud de Zoe ok? =) Quiero saber que opinan de Zoe en este fic..

Además tengo otra pregunta extra: Creen que Yamato recuerde a Mimi? =) Que piensan eh?

Y bueno. Solo quería disculparme por la demora. Y que no crean que abandonare este fic. Porque en realidad lo amo xDD hahaah y lo finalizare: D También quiero agradecer a los 5 reviews que resibii :') **Tity, ****0809m**** , ****tkm yuly xD, ****ale'm . tachikawa**** , ****lukas 10** aww son tan hermosos por dejarme reviews!

Ya para finalizar quiero que le den una leida al fic de Mi amiga Aleh'M Tachikawa que se llama que paso en el verano. Es bastante intenso y a mi me encanta :3 es un Mimato por supuesto hahahah los quiero a todos chicos!

Me despido hasta la próxima =D

Que el anime este con ustedes

Atte:

*_Yuly_*

_Reviews sin cuenta:_

_tkm yuly xD_: buscate otro user name nike ¬¬# y gracias por leer :3

_Tity:_ sobre tu pregunta. Estoy tratando de decidirlo todavía. Por eso no los eh puesto juntos. Pero creo que contestare eso en otro capi. El 4 o el 5 mejor si? Asi estoy mas segura =) gracias por leer se te quiere :*


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un amigo que me sede sus derechos.**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie. Además este capítulo tratará casi por completo de los recuerdos que tiene la mente de Mimi. Por ende, la gran mayoría será narrado y los diálogos serán muy escasos.

**Aclaración: **Aunque crean que esto parece KoujixMimi…. Pues no es… Solo está asii por que nos dará esencia al momento xD

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

* * *

><p>"<strong>Obsesionada por un Surfista" <strong>

**Capítulo 4**  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

"_Depresión…"_

* * *

><p>Una cosa lleva a la otra. Cada acto que cometes te lleva a otra cosa. Cada mentira te lleva a otra. Cada inicio tiene un final. Y su inicio fue cuando dijo: <em>Sí. <em>Con esa sola palabra se echó la soga al cuello. Y por eso se hallaba en ese estado vegetal en el que se encontraba ahora. En la casa de aquel chico rubio llamado Yamato y cubierta de las prendas del rubio…. Se preguntarán… Como Mimi llegó del restaurante con Kouji a estar en la casa de aquel chico rubio?

Pues todo se remonta a una noche, de hace casi tres semanas. Sí, hace tres semanas ella estuvo en aquella cita con Kouji. En aquel restaurante, muriéndose de vergüenza por las tonterías que inconscientemente estaba haciendo. Pero eso no fue el detonante de sus problemas. El problema fue lo que pasó después de eso…

* * *

><p>Hace tres semanas…<p>

Aquella cena había salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Habían ordenado deliciosa comida y pudieron conversar de muchos temas variados, desde música hasta lo que vendría en el próximo semestre de la Universidad.

La pasó muy bien con Kouji. Claro, ignorando el hecho de que cierto rubio sexy estaba en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba con Kouji, dando vueltas de mesa en mesa ejecutando su trabajo de manera muy sexy debemos aclarar. En ratos Mimi no podía evitar quedarse mirando como boba hipnotizada como los flequillos rubios le caían graciosamente al Yamato ese sobre sus ojos. Y como le sonreía amablemente a todos.

Y cuando dice a todos… También a ella por supuesto.

Les llevó la cuenta de manera tan caballerosa que Mimi sintió que el piso le temblaba. Pero poco duro aquel epicentro de terremoto porque la mano de Kouji la hizo regresar a la realidad y percatarse de que era hora de despedirse.

Por ende, ella y Kouji salieron del lugar.

Y por eso estaban allí. En el patio de su propia casa de verano. Sentados mirando las estrellas. Porque a ella le gustaba mucho mirarlas por lo hermosas y magníficas que eran ellas.

Por eso estaban así. Kouji detrás de Mimi y Mimi entre las piernas de Kouji muy sentada a gusto entre el pasto. Admirando con gran brillo en sus ojos como aquellos pequeños púlsares de estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor en esa hermosa noche de verano.

Por eso, el creyó que era la mejor oportunidad para decírselo.

Por eso, él pensó que era el momento.

Por eso, él pensó que ella no lo rechazaría.

Pero como toda esperanza… es fácil echarla abajo. Porque en cuanto intento un leve movimiento sobre Mimi, solo un leve toque en su mano, solo un leve acercamiento a su mejilla…

_Ko-Kouji… debo ir a orinar…

Sí. Con esa misma torpe excusa que pudieron imaginarse, Mimi se levantó tambaleante y vacilante de entre los brazos de Kouji y se dirigió casi corriendo de su lado directamente hacía su habitación. Porque ella en realidad no tenía ganas de nada que se hiciera en el baño. Simplemente sabía lo que Kouji intentaría y ella no que… no, no era que ella no quería. Si no, en cambio, algo dentro de ella la obligó a levantarse de allí y correr lo más lejos posible del peli negroazul.

_Mimi… -los golpes a la puerta de su habitación la hicieron sacar la cara de la, ahora húmeda, almohada

_No.. No quiero hablar con nadie Sora…

La débil voz de Mimi hizo que todas las alarmas en Sora despertaran. Que había pasado? Porqué su mejor amiga estaba llorando? Porque eso era seguro. Mimi solo hablaba con esa voz quebrada cuando lloraba y Mimi no lloraba por ninguna tontería.

Así que con las manos empuñadas Sora se dirigió en busca del que, según ella, era el causante de las lágrimas de Mimi, Kouji.

Mientras Sora iba en busca de masacrar al peli negroazul. Mimi seguía con la cara hundida en la almohada. No lloraba por que le dolía algo, o porque Kouji le haga hecho algo. Si no que ella sabía que ella había lastimado a Kouji, porque ella estaba consciente de eso. Kouji la quería,. No tenía duda, y ella lo quería. Pero, porque su subconsciente le había dictado un gran y fuerte: _corre! Mientras puedas!_?

Ella no se entendía… Ella no lo entendía, Ella no los entendía y nadie la entendía a ella.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Durante cinco eternos días, la castaña no salió de su habitación.

La vergüenza la carcomía por dentro.

Sabía que había herido a Kouji y eso le dolía mucho más. Pero entonces porque rayos no lo había dejado besarla? Porqué siempre que Kouji trataba un movimiento con ella, siempre ella tenía que arruinarlo?

_Mimi?... Mimi soy Juri… el… el almuerzo está aquí afuera…

Un momento de pausa… Ese momento en el que Juri tenía la esperanza de oír una pequeña palabra por parte de su adorada hermana. Pero esa palabra nunca llegó. Sabía que Mimi estaba allí porque oía sus pasos. Así que, resignada a que su hermana no hablaría decidió proseguir.

_...Estaremos en la playa. Sí quieres venir…

Mimi escuchaba atenta la voz de su hermana.

Ir a la playa? Donde estaba Kouji? La sola idea le hacía sentir algo muy agrio en su garganta. Pero por otra parte ella comprendía muy bien que no era nada sano permanecer en una habitación a puertas y ventanas cerradas por más de 72 horas. Y ella llevaba 48 horas extras.

Además que si seguí asi, podría adquirir alguna clase de Claustrofobia. Y ella siempre fue una chica muy sana para enfermarse de esa forma. Ni mucho menos de una enfermedad mental como tener paranoia de salir a tomar aire fresco…

No!

_Debo salir de aquí! –Mimi abrió de un golpe la puerta de su habitación.

Miro ambos lados del corredor y comprobó que no había nadie en la enorme mansión.

Vamos aclarar el motivo de que Mimi abandonara la comodidad de su habitación: Corría el riesgo de adquirir alguna enfermedad psicológica si se quedaba allí! Y por Dios que ella no quería quedar retrasa mental o algo así.

Por eso entonces, salió de su cuarto, recorriendo el recibidor, la cocina, la sala y por último el patio trasero.

A veces Mimi tendía a maldecir su propia inocencia, que a veces la hacía lucir demasiado crédula e ingenua. Y en esos momentos Mimi se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma. No porque haya visto a Kouji ni nada de eso. Lejos de encontrarse con el peli negroazul, se encontró con algo mucho peor. Algo que nunca ella misma hubiera podida asegurar o afirmar que era realidad.

Por eso no había cenado, y por eso estaba encerrada nuevamente en su cuarto.

_Mimi…

Zoe estaba sola en el patio trasero.

_Hablemos.

Con esa misma voz seca, Zoe la miraba, la analizaba, la inspeccionaba, la penetraba. Tanta era la profundidad de esa mirada verdosa que Mimi tuvo que desviar a mirar otro lado y sin saber porque ya se sentía mal, como si hubiera cometido un pecado grave excesivamente prohibido y que Zoe era quien juzgaría su castigo.

Aquella mirada que tenía Zoe sobre ella no le traía nada bueno.

_Quiero… Quiero saber… Por qué demonios… rechazaste a Kouji!

Se podía ver en sus ojos.

Ya no eran verdes, eran negros. Mimi podía jurar que ahora esos ojos negros eran rodeados de fuego y podía distinguir desde donde estaba como las fosas nasales de la rubia se abrían y contraían en señal del enojo que traía.

Pero lo que más le caló en el alma fue escuchar lo que Zoe luego le confesó…

_Yo… Yo he amado a Kouji desde… desde… -Mimi miraba como Zoe tomaba un largo respiro para continuar- Y tu… Tu llegas y… Lo rechazas… ERES UNA MALDITA!

Y por eso llevaba otros cinco días más metida en ese cuarto.

Había herido a tantas personas. A Kouji, que solo había hecho muchas cosas buenas y hermosas por ella, y lo único en que pudo pecar el peli negroazul fue en mimarla y consentirla demasiado con todas las atenciones que le brindó desde que lo conoció. Y encima, Zoe, su rubia amiga, que le confiesa que ama a Kouji. Y ella en medio de ellos dos.

Porque es su culpa.

Porque si no fuera por ella probablemente Kouji amaría a Zoe. Pero ella es la entrometida. Ella lastimó a su amiga y su amigo. Ella lo rechazó, indirectamente aclaramos, y ahora Zoe le reclamaba eso.

Mimi podía comprenderla. Mimi entendía que si Zoe estuviera en su lugar se lanzaría a los brazos de Kouji. Porque Mimi entendía que Zoe quería que Kouji fuera feliz. Y Kouji solo era feliz con la castaña a su lado.

Y ella lo tenía muy claro.

Y por eso llevaba más de 10 días encerrada en su cuarto. A veces comía, a veces no. A veces hablaba con Sora o juri, a veces con nadie. Porque ella había hecho mucho mal. Y porque ahora ella seguía haciéndole mal a sus dos amigos, porque no tenía el valor de salir y enfrentar sus problemas. Porque ella era una cobarde…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Eres Mimi verdad?

Una castaña de largos cabellos ondulados, hermosa figura, de ojos brillosos de color miel, miraba con amor a un joven rubio que la miraba desde la puerta de un lugar que no distinguía.

Mimi miró a su alrededor y divisó la carretera y los arboles alrededor. Pero no distinguía en qué lugar se hallaban. Pero si distinguía con claridad quién era aquel rubio. Aquel rubio de pie frente a ella, vestido de traje formal, la miraba de manera dulce y penetrante, con un azul tan profundo y oscuro que la hacía temblar solo de verle.

La castaña caminó en dirección al rubio y detuvo su caminar justo cuando estuvo a centímetros de él.

_Sí… Soy Mimi.

Aquel rubio le sonrió con dulzura y con la delicadeza de una pluma tocó su mejilla derecha apreciando cada detalle de su rostro. De aquel bello rostro de un hermoso ángel, pero que, en cambio, no era un ángel si no aquella hermosa castaña.

Yamato entre abrió los labios. Mimi se sintió morir. Sentía la respiración del rubio topar con la suya. Sentía como su nariz rozaba la suya con suma delicadeza como si se tratase de un vaso de cristal muy valioso y precioso. Mimi enfocó su vista en aquellos zafiros azules y…

Se vio reflejada por un segundo en un espejo.

Y fue obligada a abrir sus ojos de golpe. Y comprobar algo que hizo que su corazón sufriera una gran decepción. El rubio había desaparecido y un espejo era lo que estaba en su lugar. La decepción la embargaba por completo. Por un momento pudo jurar sentir el roze de aquellos labios. Pero entonces aquel espejo apareció y le mostró su reflejo. Qué sencillo es pasar de la emoción a la tristeza verdad?

Y que sencillo es pasar de la tristeza a la incredulidad.

Allí, en ese segundo, Mimi se percató de algo, algo muy importante.

Con una mano temblorosa, Mimi se tocó los labios, luego los pómulos, seguidamente el contorno de sus ojos. Pero si eso no fuera poco, con la otra mano tocaba y jalaba su cabello para comprobar que no era falso, y más encima, abrió la boca enseñando sus dientes para comprobar lo que estaba viendo en el espejo:

Mimi no veía a una sosa con lentes y frenos. Mimi veía a una hermosa castaña, sin lentes, ni frenos. Con cabello largo y sin puntas abiertas ni maltratadas. Por Dios! Si hasta pasaba por una modelo!

_Es-esta… s-soy y-y-yo? –Extendió la mano derecha hacia el frente con suma lentitud.

Espera tocar el espejo. Era de verdad aquella ilusión un espejo? Era de verdad ella la que se encontraba en ese reflejo? Podía ser verdad que ella era asi de…

_AUCH!

El frío suelo hizo que aquella visión del condenado espejo desapareciera.

Mimi abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir el fuerte dolor en se espalda y cabeza. Había caído de espaldas al piso y ahora veía con ojos revueltos el solitario techo de su habitación. Eso había sido solo un sueño.

_Solo fue… Solo fue un maldito sueño! –masculló levemente mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía sus lentes.

Aquella hermosa visión de una bella y angelical Mimi solo fue producto de su dormida imaginación. Claro! En qué momento Mimi llegaría a ser tan bonita? Era solo un sueño. Un falso y feo sueño, bueno no era feo, al contrario era muy hermoso. Y llevaba ya tres noches soñando lo mismo. Acaso era alguna premonición o algo así?

No, eso era imposible. Porque si fuera una premonición eso quisiera decir que ella llegaría a ser bonita alguna vez no? Y eso era imposible, bueno para Mimi eso era imposible.

* * *

><p>Pero su estadía en su cuarto no duro mucho más de esos 13 días. Porque algo o mejor dicho alguien la había sacado de allí.<p>

_Me las pagarás Yolei…

La morada sonreía triunfante mientras Mimi solo la fulminaba con la mirada. Se preguntarán: Cómo hizo Yolei para que Mimi Tachikawa saliera de su cuarto?

1 hora antes…

Sí. Todo estaba planeado! Una morada de lentes redondos estaba preparándose física y mentalmente para ejecutar la obra de su vida.

Les había mencionada que Yolei Inoue estudia para ser actriz? No? No lo había mencionado? Pues ahora lo saben. La peli morada estudia primer año de actuación o algo así, luego ella misma nos dirá el nombre de su carrera. En fin, volviendo a la narración.

Yolei inhalaba y exhalaba. Movía sus pómulos en diferentes formas. Estirando y contrayendo los músculos de su cara y todo para estar lista para la gran actuación.

Primer acto: Gritos de fan desesperada por parte de Yolei.

Segundo acto: Gritos de fan desesperada por parte de Yolei frente al cuarto de Mimi

Tercer acto: Gritos de fan desesperada por parte de Mimi.

Cómo se llama la obra:

_Saquemos a Mimi de la habitación… -susurró Yolei con un aire sombrío.

Todo estaba listo:

Sora se había llevado a Zoe a la costa norte de la playa. Ken se había llevado a Kouji a la costa sur de la playa. Tai y Takeru en la entrada de la casa a la espera de entrar a la escena. Hikari y Juri en la playa esperando que Tai y TK salieran de la escena. Sí! Ahora ella empezaría su más grande papel de su vida.

_Luces! –Yolei alzó un dedo al cielo- Cámara! –Yolei empuñó la mano- Acción!

La morada tomó aire, le guiño el ojo a Taichi en señal de que se prepara y…

_AAHH! NO PUEDE SER! NO PUEDE SER! –aquellos gritos ensordecedores que se pueden imaginar, salían de la boca de la morada, y todo esto lo gritaba desde el recibidor de la gran casa- ES ÉL! ES ÉL! AHHHHHH!

En aquel cuarto de color crema, Mimi se hallaba peinando con suma lentitud su cabello. Seguía en mente aquel sueño y seguía pensando en porque lo soñaba tanto. Y lo peor aun era porque siempre cuando estaba a punto de tocar el espejo ella se caía de la cama o se chocaba con la pared del otro lado y tenía que despertar?

_Q-qué? –Mimi soltó el cepillo de golpe al escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de la morada.

O uno, alguien había muerto y Yolei estaba desahogando sus penas o algún famoso artista estaba pasando y…

_OHHHH NO PUEDE SER! ES JESSEY MCCARTNEY! ES JESSEY MCCARTNEY!

Los castaños ojos de Mimi se abrieron de par en par superando a sus propios anteojos.

Jessey McCartney allí? En su playa?

Y los gritos de Yolei seguían ensordeciendo sus pobres tímpanos. Pero esos mismos gritos la hicieron salir de su ensoñación y levantarse al instante y emprender la carrera hasta donde se encontrara, según Yolei, el guapísimo McCartney y lanzarle a pedirle un autógrafo.

Qué? Acaso Mimi no puede ser una fan enloquecida de un famosísimo cantante de su país?

Y justo cuando sus pies frenaron frente a la entrada de la casa…

_La tengo!

_Qu-qué demonios? Takeru sueltáme!

Al salir al jardín delantero Mimi no vio nada. No vio a ningún Jessey y cuando su mente le dicto: Regresa a tu cuarto. Había sido demasiado tarde. Y ahora TK la sostenía de los brazos y Taichi la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

_Pensabas quedarte toda la vida allí adentro? No! Me niego a dejar a mi mejor amiga allí. –Y así sin más, Tai agarró de las piernas a Mimi y se la puso sobre su hombro derecho mientras la castaña pataleaba y luchaba por bajarse.

_Suéltame Taichi! Bájame! Te lo ordeno!

_No! –ahora tanto Tai como TK y la castaña se dirigieron a mirar a la morada que estaba de brazos cruzados en la entrada de la casa- No te dejaremos ni un segundo más en esa encierro Mimi! Taichi, Takeru, Marchemos! Un Dos, un dos, un dos…

Y como soldados los dos chicos empezaron a marchar detrás de Yolei cuales soldados detrás de su capitán, mientras Mimi luchaba por bajarse de la espalda de Tai.

_Los voy a demandar! Por allanamiento de morada, Por hacerse pasar por una enloquecida fan de McCartney y por secuestro Xpress!

Pero en el fondo, cierta castaña agradecía que aquellos amigos la sacaran de su cárcel mental.

* * *

><p>::<p>

En fin, si nos extendemos en detallar cada punto de aquellos días de depresión, las páginas no nos alcanzarían. Por eso iremos directo al último suceso que la llevo a estar en la casa del rubio sexy.

Fue esa misma tarde, de ese mismo día que pasó en la playa. Aquel día que fue arrastrada por su linda y delicada amiga Yolei, nótese el sarcasmo. Ella decidió caminar un rato y explorar un poco más de la playa. Había recuperado un poco su ánimo.

Además, sus amigos se habían esforzado para que no la pasara mal. No había visto a Kouji, ni a Zoe en todo el día y se los agradecía eternamente.

El sonido del viento y de las olas del mar la hacía sentir una enorme paz interior. Extendió sus manos a los lados y siguió su caminata mientras cerraba los ojos. Solo sentía sus cabellos volar y sus ropa moverse entre el viento. Esa hermosa sensación de libertad. De no pensar en un Kouji pidiéndole ser su novia, o de una Zoe destrozada. Hermosa, hermosa sensación.

Aunque… aquella sensación se transformó en un miedo aterrador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_AHH!

Y después de sentir un fuerte golpe al impactar contra el agua todo se volvió negro para Mimi.

…

El eco del grito de una chica retumbó en sus oídos. Alzó su mirada azulada y sus vellos se erizaron del susto por la imagen que ahora estos veían. Una chica caía del risco hasta el vacío del mar.

_Demonios! –no le importó dejar su tabla de surf a un lado. Y saltó al agua para nadar a toda la velocidad que sus piernas y brazos formados le permitían.

Las brazadas no le eran suficientes y ya sentía que pronto se quedaría sin energía. La marea a esas horas subía considerablemente y se hacía una batalla nadar contra ella. Y más cuando nadas luchando por que una persona no se ahogue y pierda la vida.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró tocar tierra firme y salir del agua para sacar a la persona que cayó del risco.

_Es… esa niña...

…

Y por eso se hallaba en ese estado vegetal en el que se encontraba ahora. En la casa de aquel chico rubio llamado Yamato y cubierta de las prendas del rubio.

Mimi solo recordaba que cuando no sintió tierra donde pisar abrió los ojos pero lo único que vio en ese par de segundos fue el azul del mar y luego todo se desvaneció.

Ella lo tenía claro. Había caído de un risco por la torpeza de caminar con los ojos cerrados. Todo había sido tan tonto, ya que ella había visto que iba subiendo lo que aparentemente era un peñasco a la orilla y por dejarse llevar del viento y esas cosas, no midió sus pasos.

_Oh! Ya volviste en ti.

Mimi se vio obligada a mirar al dueño de aquella varonil y profunda voz. Y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos brillantes y profundos ojos azules. Eran exactamente iguales al color que ella vio en el mar. Sus ojos eran como el mar.

_Oye… -La castaña parpadeó varias veces para salir del transe- me escuchaste?

_Eh… Lo siento! Dijiste algo?

El rubio sonrió, y Mimi sintió morir.

_Pregunté que como te sientes?

Mimi estuvo a punto de contestar. Pero pasó sus ojos por el lugar donde ella se hallaba. Era algo parecido a una cabaña ya que se veían claramente las paredes de madera y también la chimenea rodeada de bonitas piedras como adornos. Luego pasó sus ojos por sí misma.

Y fue allí donde su mente se lanzó a volar y empezó a imaginarse cientos de cosas. Llevaba las ropas del rubio. Era obvio porque ella llevaba una falda y una blusa blanca y, ahora, tenía un sweater azul oscuro y un pantalón que obviamente no era de ella.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

_T-tú me-me pu-pusiste esta ropa?

Por un momento la pregunta dejó a Yamato con una interrogante. Hasta que entonces comprendió. Y también un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

_Oh N-no, No! –el rubio movía sus manos en forma de negación.- No, yo no lo hice…

Y fue en ese momento que una voz hizo que el sonrojo de ambos se fuera y, en el caso de Mimi, una cara de desconcierto se tatuara en ella.

_Fui yo –una rubia de ojos celestes salió de una de las habitaciones- yo cambie y lave tu ropa…

Pausa. Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron a instante. Eso no se lo esperaba…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Buanas ._. ok. No le daré más vueltas al asunto. Perdón por demorar pero estoy en los finales de mi cuatrimestre en la universidad y me tienen gravando y filmando anuncios y comerciales y Pff! Ni hablar.

RESUMEN! Ok si. Fue un giro totalmente inesperado para el fic el hecho de que Mimi huyera de Kouji y lo dejara asi. Pero oigan, admitan que como mujer, y hombre xD, a veces nos sentimos asi cobardes y no nos arriesgamos. El punto es que Mimi sentía que aun no era momento de estar asi con Kouji. Y con lo de Zoe. Bueno, es una mujer despechada y ella viendo que Kouji quiere a Mimi y esta lo rechaza pues, si, le duele.

Asi que la pobre Mimi tiene tanta mala suerte que casi se muere en el risco :S pero obvio que no iba a morir porque allí estaba Yamato al rescate (?) oh Dios! Si ese rubio me hubiera salvado a mi –baba- xDDD hahahaha

En fin. Ahora los agradecimientos de reviews: **Tity, lukas 10 , ale'm. tachikaw**a Gracias por esos tres hermosos reviews que me animan mucho *-*

No dire mas nada solo que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar porque, como ya dije ando en finales y Ufff me andan exprimiendo mis pobres neuronas con tanta creatividad :S ay madre! Para eso me puse a estudiar esta carrera (?)

En fin, el precio de la universidad xDD

Cuídense y preguntas… Ya saben: déjenme un lindo y bello review *-*

Que el anime este con ustedes!

Atte:

Yuly

* * *

><p><em>Reviews sin cuenta:<em>

**Tity**: weno :3 que lindo que te gustara el capi *-* sobre lo de mi carrera mmmm no estoy autorizada de decir eso en publico (?) xDD haste una cuenta y asii hablamos en privado xDD o sino también esta Fb y Twitter :D tantas cosas que nos brinda la tecnología hoy ._. en fin. Cuidate y espero que este capi te haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un amigo que me sede sus derechos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **Aunque crean que esto parece KoujixMimi…. Pues no es… Solo está asii por que nos dará esencia al momento xD

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

* * *

><p>Mimi pasó sus ojos por el lugar donde ella se hallaba. Era algo parecido a una cabaña ya que se veían claramente las paredes de madera y también la chimenea rodeada de bonitas piedras como adornos. Luego pasó sus ojos por sí misma.<p>

Y fue allí donde su mente se lanzó a volar y empezó a imaginarse cientos de cosas. Llevaba las ropas del rubio. Tenía un sweater azul oscuro y un pantalón que obviamente no era de ella.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

_T-tú me-me pu-pusiste esta ropa?

_Oh N-no, No! –el rubio movía sus manos en forma de negación.- No, yo no lo hice…

Y fue en ese momento que una voz hizo que el sonrojo de ambos se fuera y, en el caso de Mimi, una cara de desconcierto se tatuara en ella.

_Fui yo –una rubia de ojos celestes salió de una de las habitaciones- yo cambie y lave tu ropa…

Pausa. Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron al instante. Eso no se lo esperaba…

"**Obsesionada por un Surfista" **

**Capítulo 5**  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

_"Verano…"_

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron a más no poder… ya se estaba empezando a imaginar sin fin de cosas con el rubio sexy, o sea, solos, en una cabaña, ella con sus ropas… qué no podría imaginarse una chica obsesionada como ella? Si, ya admitía su obsesión. Pero entonces sale esa rubia claramente teñida, en la casa del rubio… y solos?

Oh! Como se pueden venir abajo las ilusiones eh?

_Como te sientes?

Mimi subió la mirada para poder ver de frente a la rubia oxigenada esa, sus ojos eran celestes, su rostro ni una pizca de imperfección, y sus labios se veían rosados al natural. Osh! Allí estaba ese sentimiento de envidia. Maldita sea la naturaleza humana.

_Estoy bien… eso creo… -su inseguridad se notaba claramente. Mimi sabía que estuvo a punto de morir por su torpeza pero, el rubio la salvó? Eso era algo confuso. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, y la sostuvo de inmediato. –Ay!

_Q-que? –Yamato se inclinó de inmediato y sostuvo la cabeza de la castaña a la misma vez que ella, dándose cuenta que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. –está… Está hirviendo! Catalina, trae un paño húmedo! Y…

_Si, si, Yamato! Ya voy…

Yamato observó como la rubia corría a buscar los medicamentos y lo que él le pidió.

Su preocupación estaba presente. Él no era de esos chicos que se preocupaban por cualquier extraño que viera en el camino. Pero verla, verla a esa niña. Por alguna extraña razón, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que cuidarla.

_Ay!... –las quejas del dolor iban en aumento.

_No… no te muevas –con suma delicadeza Matt empujó el pecho de Mimi para que se recostara. –debe ser el golpe que te diste al caer del risco…

_Me… me caí?

Aquella pregunta de dos palabras llenó a Yamato de dulzura. Es increíble como esa chica se metía en problemas. La recordaba claramente, y más ahora que la tenía de frente y podía observarla. Era la misma chica que tuvo el accidente con las sombrillas, la misma que había obtenido el baño de helado y la misma que había visto en el restaurante aquella vez.

Yamato posó su mano derecha sobre su frente y le dirigió una mirada profunda, tan profunda que el sonrojo que poseía Mimi por la fiebre ya no estaba, ahora el sonrojo era por otra razón, una razón muy obvia.

_No tienes mucha suerte verdad? –la mirada de desconcierto por parte de la castaña lo hizo continuar de inmediato. –te he visto varias veces y… me he dado cuenta que no tienes mucha suerte…

Mimi no lo podía creer. En serio el rubio sexy le estaba diciendo eso? La había visto todo ese tiempo? En serio Yamato le decía esas cosas? Pero que hermosa era la vida! Y no importaba que la suerte no haya estado con ella, al parecer ahora sería una chica con mucha suerte.

_Aquí están las medicinas!

Corrección, seguía teniendo mala suerte.

_Muchas gracias Catalina!

Mimi observaba como el rubio tomaba el pañuelo y lo mojaba en lo que parecía agua fría, para luego ponérselo en la frente. Estaba en el cielo! Un hermoso cielo donde los ángeles eran rubios y la consentían como niña pequeña.

Sin querer, poco a poco fue cayendo nuevamente en el sueño. Un profundo sueño en el qué podía verse a sí misma vestida como princesa y recibiendo atenciones de un príncipe idéntico a Yamato. Pero más maravilloso fue el sueño cuando por una de las puertas entraba su sirvienta. Aquella rubia de nombre Cata no se qué. Sí! Era un sueño maravilloso!

…

Era increíble como aquel rostro de aquella niña podía resultar ser angelical. Si lo vieran Takato y Ryo en el estado que está ahora… absorto mirando a una niña, porque de eso era seguro, ella debía ser una niña. Pues sus mejillas, sus brazos, la forma de sus pómulos, en sí todo de ella daba indicios de que era solo una niña. Quizás unos 16 o 17 años. Quién sabe.

_Matt… Qué haces?

La voz de la rubia lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se había sobrepasado en la inspección de la chica. Tanto que ya estaba mirando más de la cuenta. Claro! Sin malas intenciones por supuesto.

_Oye… deberías llamar a sus parientes… -sugirió de manera preocupada ante la situación. Eso de que llegue tu primo con una desconocida en brazos y, sobretodo inconsciente, preocuparía a cualquiera no?

_Cata… -Yamato tomó aire para entonces pasar a explicar- la saqué del agua a punto de ahogarse… No traía ni siquiera el celular, como .. –allí el rubio contuvo sus labios para no mal expresarse con la rubia- como quieres que llame a sus familiares?

_Pues llévala a un hospital.

Sí. Por supuesto! Eso era lo más obvio del mundo no?

Y claro que Yamato lo hubiera hecho pero… Oh. Esperen! Por qué rayos no lo hizo? Yamato se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

_Por qué demonios no hice eso? –inquirió o mejor dicho, gritó para sí mismo al no encontrar respuestas sobre sus actos.

Por qué no la llevó a un hospital? Allí de seguro la hubieran atendido y hubieran investigado del paradero de su familia. Pero que torpe había sido. Y en ese preciso instante que pensó en el acto torpe que había cometido, la miró nuevamente. Allí dormida de forma inocente, se veía tan niña, tan ángel, tan…. Peligrosa! Si! Quizás la torpeza de la chica era contagiosa, quizás por eso no la llevó al hospital, porque al tocarla se le pasó un poco de esa torpeza. Si tal vez era eso.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos estúpidos pensamientos. La torpeza era contagiosa? O por Dios! Si fuera contagiosa el ya estuviera infectado por el idiota de Ryo. Pero Ryo era idiota y él seguía en sano juicio. Así que no. La torpeza no era contagiosa. Pero aún quedaba la pregunta.

_Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Chica desconocida durmiendo en el sofá de tus tíos, tíos que llegaran en dos días, o quizás antes. Oh no! Dilema por resolver.

* * *

><p>::<p>

_Mimi!

_Mimi dónde estas?

_MIMIIIII!

_Dónde podrá estar…-susurró ya sin aliento un peli negroazul que miraba hacía el ancho mar con la vista perdida.

Llevaban más de tres horas buscando a Mimi. Al inicio no se habían preocupado tanto por eso, quizás había ido a ver el paisaje o algo así. Pero después de la hora y media que no llegaba, empezaron a alarmarse.

_Y si le pasó algo? Y si la secuestraron? Y si vinieron los alienígenas y se la llevaron a una galaxia distante en un universo paralelo y… -la morada de Yolei ya estaba buscando hipótesis contradictorias a todo lo natural cuando Hikari tuvo que callarla.

_Yolei… mírame. –Hikari la tomó por los hombros y empezó a hablarle pausadamente para que Inoue entendiera. –a Mimi NO-se-la-lle-va-ron-los-extra-te-rre-tres!

Yolei pareció comprender de esta forma lo que su amiga castaña le quería decir. Pero es que para ella eso era lo más razonable. Mimi no se esfumaría así por así. Hasta para Yolei era muy extraño que Mimi desapareciera y más aún cuando estaba deprimida. Oh! Y que tal si…

_Ay no! Se suicidó!

_Q-qué?

Las lágrimas no faltaron en la cara de Inoue que, tan expresiva ella, ya estaba haciendo su sobreactuación por lo que ella se imaginaba. Sora solo negaba con la cabeza mientras veía como Hikari y Ken trataban de calmar a una expresiva Yolei que lloraba a mares, valga la redundancia, frente al mar.

_Aunque…

_Que sucede Kouji?

_Si Mimi estaba deprimida… No crees que hay una posibilidad que ella haya…

Kouji no terminó la frase. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda por parte de Takenouchi lo hizo quedar en shock. Por qué demonios Sora le pegaba? Que demonio se le había metido para que le hiciera eso?

_Ni siquiera… ni siquiera pienses eso…

La voz quebrada de Sora llegó a los oídos de Minamoto que sostenía su mejilla colorada. Estaba llorando? Sora estaba llorando por algo que él no dijo? Ni siquiera quería verla. Ver a una mujer llorar era una debilidad. Y más si eran sus amigas. Pero, porqué lloraba Sora?

_Mimi… Mimi jamás se quitaría la vida!

En esos momentos, escuchar esa frase tan firme de la boca de la peli roja, los llenaba de ánimos a todos, pero a la vez de una profunda preocupación. Mimi estaba en una gran depresión. Fue sacada a la fuerza de allí, y aun estando en la playa se le veía decaída. Sora, Taichi, Kouji y Ken conocían sobre las depresiones de Mimi. Y debían admitirlo. Existía la posibilidad de… eso.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron entre abriéndose acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana, a la vez, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Pero que sueño más hermoso había tenido.

Había soñado que estaba en la época medieval. Y no solo eso. Que también era una hermosa princesa a punto de convertirse en reina. Y con su prometido por supuesto. Y que grato fue verse a sí misma con ese rubio sexy bailando un hermoso Valls por el gran salón del castillo. Y lo mejor fue ver como la sirvienta Catalina corría a servirles víveres a sus invitados.

Oh! Pero que bien había dormido.

Aún se sentía en ese castillo de cuentos de hadas. Así que se empezó a estirar con todas las de la ley, pierna por pierna, brazo por brazo, dedo por dedo. Iba con el mismo procedimiento a abrir ojo por ojo y dar un gran bostezo, justo cuando cayó en cuenta donde estaba.

No estaba en su cama, eso era seguro. Ni en su casa, estaba más que claro, pero donde estaba entonces?

_Auch!

Mimi se quejó al sentir su trasero impactar contra el suelo. Error de cálculo. Ella creyó que al darse la vuelta sentiría más cama. Al parecer no había más cama sino el frío piso.

_Veo que ya despertaste.

Oh! El encanto de la mañana se fue. Justo al oír esa voz re tumbadora de tímpanos, recordó donde estaba y con quienes. Y una de esas presencias era rubia, de ojos celestes, nada agradable que digamos.

_Buen día! Te traje el desayuno. –la rubia se inclinó frente a Mimi ofreciéndole la bandeja con los alimentos y regalándole una sonrisa.

_S-sí, gracias. –la castaña tomó la bandeja y se sentó a comer con suma lentitud mientras era observaba por la rubia.

Mimi debía admitirlo. A pesar de que viviera con el rubio y que, probablemente, sea algo sentimental del rubio, la chica era muy amable y cariñosa, amargamente cariñosa.

Por otra parte, Catalina solo miraba con detenimiento los actos de la castaña. No para incomodarla o algo parecido sino que quería examinar si el golpe de caer contra el agua no la había hecho daño de ninguna clase. Mimi sintió la mirada examinadora de la rubia y dejó de sorber el té para mirarla con reproche y quejarse al instante.

_Q-Qué? Por qué me miras así?

_Solo veía si no te pasó nada con el golpe –mencionó despreocupada la rubia- Veo que estas bien.

_P-Por supuesto que estoy bien. Que pensabas?

Catalina miraba con gracia como la chica se quejaba ante ella y volvía a morder su desayuno. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y sus mejillas infladas. Una niña, se portaba como una niña. Con razón Yamato la miraba de esa forma tan inmerso en su rareza.

Los pasos por las escaleras se hicieron audibles para las dos jóvenes en la sala. Yamato venía bajando con suma paciencia escalón por escalón. Para Catalina era un pecado la hora que Yamato se levantaba todos los lunes. Como no iba a la playa, él creía que podía darse el lujo de levantarse a las 10 de la mañana?

Pero Mimi miraba de otras formas la escena. Era como ver bajar a un ángel sexy y rebelde por las escaleras directo hacia sus brazos. Yamato parecía que acababa de darse un baño pues los flequillos de su frente goteaban y para Mimi esas gotitas de agua eran sumamente afortunadas. Sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un suspiro no tan audible pero sí audible para una persona.

_Qué son estas horas de levantarse Yamato! –le reclamó inmediatamente la rubia al ver que Yamato por fin llegaba al piso de la sala- Eres todo un vago! Y más cuando tienes que llevar a esta niña a buscar a sus padres!

Mimi salió de su ensoñación al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Vago? Niña? Padres? Esperen… A ella la llamó niña?

_Oye… Yo no soy…

_Catalina no molestes! –dijo el rubio en suspiros de paciencia- Cuando dejarás de llamarme vago?

_Dejaré de llamarte vago cuando encuentres oficio!

_Oficio? Catalina Yo trabajo de martes a domingo y…

_Y a eso llamas trabajo? Ay! Por favor Yamato el perro tiene más trabajo que tu…

_Pues entonces dile al perro que te mantenga el próximo verano!

_Qué dices? Oye yo…

Y allí se fueron. Mimi solo intercambiaba la mirada de derecha a izquierda mientras veía como los dos rubios peleaban. Ahora que los veía así no creía que estuvieran involucrados emocionalmente. Al contrario parecía que se odiaran y no se toleraran. Al menos que fueran de esas relaciones masoquistas que les gusta pelear solo para no perder la rutina.

_Oigan… -habló Mimi para llamar su atención.

_Ya cállate! Es el último verano que vivo contigo! Eres un dolor de cabeza! –se quejó la rubia mientras le daba la espalda a los presentes.

_Bien! Nadie te pidió que vinieras en primer lugar! –Yamato bufó haciendo un puchero. Y Mimi se lamentó no tener una cámara para fotografiar eso.

_Oigan!

_Osh! Esta es mi casa! Yo debería decirte eso!

_Pero yo lo dije primero… -se burló el rubio. Y Mimi suspiro cansada.

_Oigan!

_Qué?

_Na-Nada…

Mimi retrocedió y cubrió su rostro con sus manos solo para prevenir que algo le pasara a ella. Mira que dos personas discutiendo así es peligroso. Pueden agarrarla contigo. Los rostros molestos de los rubios cambiaron a uno de vergüenza al ver que se habían metido en su pelea y Mimi los estaba viendo. Que vergüenza! Ahora seguro pensaría que ellos eran unas de esas personas con problemas de cólera que no se controlaban.

_Eh… Lo siento… -reía la rubia nerviosamente mientras miraba a Mimi- necesitas algo?

_Eh… si! Bueno, digo… Mi ropa… es que yo pues…

Yamato solo sonrió comprendiendo lo que la castaña le quería decir, de seguro estaba avergonzada de haber usado otra ropa que no fuera de ella. Aunque lo cierto era que se avergonzaba de llevar la ropa de ÉL.

_Catalina –la aludida respondió con un "hmmm?"- ayúdala a cambiarse. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Mimi dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Eso era justo lo que quería. Llegar a su casa. Seguro que estaban preocupados. Oh! Allí Mimi recordó a esas once personas que la deberían estar esperando en casa. Una sensación de pánico entro por sus poros recorriendo sus venas. Debía llegar a casa ahora!

* * *

><p>::<p>

Esa era una casa bastante grande.

En realidad eso parecía esas casas de orfanato. Pues cada quién tenía una habitación y sobraban para más. Pero extrañamente todos estaban dormidos en el mismo sitio: La sala.

Ninguna de esas nueve personas pudo ir a su cuarto a dormir. Todos tenían el mismo pensamiento sobre Mimi: Dónde estaba? Dónde podía estar Mimi Tachikawa?

Sora llevaba ya cinco horas despierta, y solo había dormido una hora. Había esperado que Mimi llegara pero eso nunca pasó. Y cuándo el sueño la había vencido por completo, solo logró dormir sesenta minutos porque escuchó pasos en la casa y su cerebro se alertó pensando que Mimi había regresado. Pero eso no era así. Los pasos que había escuchado entre sueño eran de un preocupado Kouji que caminaba por la casa en espera de Mimi. Y en esos momentos ella estaba segura que abriría un hoyo en el piso de tantas vueltas que estaba dando.

Eran las once de la mañana y Mimi no aparecía.

Hacía ya una hora, el teléfono había hecho acto de presencia en toda la casa con el ensordecedor ruido que indicaba que alguien estaba tratando de comunicarse con ellos. En ese momento, tanto Sora como Kouji, se habían alertado al instante.

Pensaron por un momento que era Mimi, tal vez se había encontrado con alguien de la universidad con quien ella le gustaba hablar y se había ido con él o ella, y por eso el teléfono sonaba, porque era Mimi y llamaba para avisar sobre su paradero. Pero toda llama de esperanza se volvió a extinguir cuando escucharon la voz del señor Tachikawa.

Simplemente se comunicó para informar que llegarían por la tarde de ese día.

Y después de eso, el estado de Sora seguía igual.

La incertidumbre la estaba llevando a la desesperación. Y Kouji le hacía compañía en eso. Estaba igual que ella, en el mismo estado de incertidumbre dando vueltas por la casa en espera de Mimi. Si Mimi no aparecía… Sora no sabía que iba a hacer. Era tan desesperante la situación…

_Aún no ha llegado?

La voz preocupada de la menor Tachikawa llegó a los oídos de Sora y Kouji.

_No…

Es todo lo que pudo llegar a responder con desánimo Kouji. Dónde estaba Mimi? Y eso no era lo más desesperante. Lo peor era que la noche anterior habían dado aviso a la policía que su amiga, su valiosa amiga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno en la playa y la respuesta fue que debían esperar 24 horas para dar a Mimi como desaparecida, y las veinticuatro horas se cumplían en la tarde de ese día. Estaban de brazos cruzados. No podían hacer nada, solo esperar. Y eso no era reconfortante.

(Ding, Dong)

El sonido del timbre de la entrada puso a todos en alerta. Sería Mimi? Kouji, Sora y Juri rezaron que así fuera. Porque sí no era así su preocupación pasaría a desesperación. Y si no era Mimi y estaba herida o algo peor?

…

Más feliz no podía estar.

Allí justo a unos 20 o 40 centímetros se hallaba caminando el rubio que ella tanto había visto y admirado desde lejos. Sí, estaba caminando junto a ella. Si solo le tomara la mano… Un sonrojo recorrió las mejillas de Mimi al pensar en esa posibilidad. Tanto se había metido en sus fantasías que una sonrisa boba ya se había tatuado en su rostro. Sonrisa que era observada por un curioso rubio.

Ella si que era rara. Ya llevaban como 15 minutos de camino en los que solo habían hablado de su salud. Y lo siguiente fue silencio. Silencio que era opacado por los leves suspiros de la niña, porque aún pensaba que era una niña, que caminaba junto a él. El solo hecho de observarla esos quince minutos se dio cuenta de que ella no era… usual. Ahora la veía sonrojarse. Acaso le había vuelto la fiebre. Oh! Esperen. Ahora sonreía? Si. Definitivamente era inusual.

_Oye…

_mmm…?

Yamato arqueó la ceja al ver que la castaña aún seguía con esa boba sonrisa mirando hacia la nada. Él también sonrió.

_Oye… Dónde vives?

_Q-Qué? –De inmediato ella paró en seco al escuchar la pregunta del rubio.

_Si. Dónde vives?

Ya habían llegado a la calle principal y ahora debían tomar un camino. Eh allí el motivo de la pregunta del rubio. Por un momento Mimi pareció meditar la pregunta. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y pasó con lentitud sus ojos por cada detalle alrededor. Era la misma calle hacía la playa y, por supuesto, hacía su casa. Entonces eso quería decir que él vivía en dirección a la playa. Entonces, por eso es que se la podía pasar metido en la playa.

Eso resolvía muchas cosas. Aunque también le traía más preguntas a Mimi.

_Oye…

Mimi volteó a ver quién le tocaba el hombro. El rubio la estaba llamando.

_Eh… sí. –Mimi pasó saliva- pues vivo hacía allá!. A unas cuantas casas.

Yamato le sonrió dándole a entender que ya sabía a dónde se refería. Por lo tanto, continuó el camino con dirección a donde Mimi le había indicado. A la castaña no le quedó otra que seguir al rubio rumbo a su casa.

Mimi siempre había sido de esas personas a las que les gusta hablar. Desde pequeña, ella y su mamá se las pasaban hablando y conversando de muchas cosas. Y a ella no se le hacía difícil hablar de cualquier tema. Durante sus pocos años había leído muchos libros de diversas clases y eso le daba la facilidad de adaptarse a toda conversación. Por eso, a ella le gustaba hablar. Pero había una gran desventaja en eso. Odiaba los silencios largos!

Por esa razón, en esos escasos diez minutos, Mimi Tachikawa iba mordiendo su lengua con tal de aguantar las ganas de hablar. Ese silencio que llevaba el rubio no le agradaba para nada. Pero que frustrante era eso. Ella con ganas de hablar de muchas cosas pero ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle algo. Si. Ese extraño sentimiento de querer hablar y a la vez de temor a hablar. Pero era más extraño aún, ella mirando de reojo al rubio y él muy tranquilo caminando con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese instante Mimi se detuvo a examinar con cuidado cada facción del rubio. Sus delicados rasgos, su nariz recta, sus ojos que le brindaban tranquilidad y ese flequillo que caía suavemente por en medio de sus ojos. Y como si el clima estuviera a su favor de brindarle una mejor vista, una pequeña brisa pasó entre ellos y los cabellos del rubio se hicieron hacia atrás. Oh dios mío. Que vista más grata a los ojos de Mimi.

En cambio, Yamato ya había notado que ella lo estaba mirando, mejor dicho examinando. Había sentido su mirada en él y eso le había causado mucha gracia. También había visto cómo movía las manos en forma de ansiedad y nerviosismo, además de que se mordía los labios. De seguro que quería llegar rápido a su casa. Oh, ahora se sonrojaba. Le estaría dando fiebre?

_Pasa algo?

_N-No… nada…

La sonrisa de Yamato se amplió un poco más.

_Cómo te llamas?

_Ta-Ta-Tachikawa Mimi…

Y la sonrisa del rubio se amplió mucho más. Estaba en serio nerviosa? Eso le parecía… como lo diría? Adorable?

_Bien. Tachikawa, procura tener más cuidado cuando caminas –Yamato la miró y vio su rostro de desconcierto. Decidió proseguir- Ese peñasco está muy alejado del centro de la playa, eso quiere decir que debiste caminar hasta ese lugar por tu cuenta.

_Eh… si.

Mimi bajó su mirada al suelo. Eso era cierto. Ella sabía que podía llegar a ser torpe, pero eso de caerse del risco fue demasiado, pudo haberle pasado algo mucho peor que esa ligera fiebre de la noche anterior. Si no hubiera sido por el rubio ella quizás estuviera peor o quién sabe, se hubiera ahogado. La sola idea de ahogarse le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

_Es aquí?

La voz del rubio llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos castaños brillaron de emoción al ver el camino hacia su casa y mucho mejor fue ver su casa sobre la colina. Eso era tan reconfortante. De seguro todos estaban preocupados por ella. Sora, Juri, Taichi y… Kouji.

El rostro de Mimi cambió un poco al recordar al chico Minamoto. Si regresaba a casa tendría que lidiar con ese asunto y, sinceramente, ella no quería tener que enfrentarlo todavía.

_No tengas miedo –Yamato posó su mano en el hombro de Mimi- De seguro ellos saltaran de alegría al verte.

Mimi solo asintió con su cabeza.

Era verdad. Aunque el rubio no conociera el verdadero motivo del porqué su rostro cambió, seguía teniendo la razón. Después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos y pasara lo que pasara ellos la seguirían queriendo así como ella los quiere a ellos. Eso le infundió valor. Y con la imagen de todos y cada uno de sus amigos en su mente, se encaminó a entrar a su casa, en compañía de Yamato. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de entrada. Y justo cuando iba a agradecerle al rubio el haberla acompañado…

(Ding, Dong)

_Q-Qué? –Mimi miró de inmediato al rubio- Por qué tocaste?

_Pues… Para que abran la puerta no? –explicó el rubio como lo más simple- Qué? No querías?

_Bueno… es que yo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió las palabras de Mimi.

_Mi-Mimi?

La aludida volteó a ver a la persona en la puerta y sus ojos se empañaron al instante al ver a su querida y preciosa hermana frente a ella con unas enormes… ojeras?

_Juri… -Mimi se acercó a ella- no has dormido?

_MIMI! –la castaña más pequeña se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana- Cómo querías que durmiera si estabas desaparecida?

_Des-Desaparecida? –Mimi mostraba su desconcierto hasta que el carraspeo del rubio llamó su atención- Oh! Bueno… No exactamente estaba desaparecida.

_Mimi? –Ahora entró a escena una peli roja con igual de ojeras que Juri acompañada de un Minamoto en igual estado deplorable- Mimi… Estás bien!

Y ahora la castaña se halló rodeada de los brazos de Takenouchi que lloraba desconsolada sobre los hombros de Mimi.

_O-Oye… Sora… -ya el aire le estaba faltando a la castaña- podrías soltarme?

_Mimi… Qué bueno que estés bien! –entonces los ojos de Sora llegaron al acompañante de Mimi que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio- Oye…

O es cierto. Pero que desconsiderada era ella. Hablando con Sora y Juri y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de presentar al rubio con ella. Él la había salvado y ella ni las gracias. Justo cuando le iba a pedir disculpas recordó algo más. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo. Eso si que era a vergonzante. Pero ni en su más remota imaginación se imaginó lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

_Tú… -se dirigió Kouji al rubio. Cuando logró captar la atención del aludido, Kouji le extendió la mano- Muchas gracias por ayudar a Mimi.

_Que? –Tanto Mimi como Sora y Juri se hallaban sorprendidas.

_No sé qué sucedió –continuó Minamoto- Pero de seguro tú ayudaste a Mimi verdad?

El rubio por un momento no supo como reaccionar. Cómo rayos ese chico supo que ayudó a Mimi? Oh! Es cierto, la chica es torpe por naturaleza. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rubio. De seguro él chico supuso que algo había hecho la castaña y por eso él tuvo que ayudarla. Vaya! Quiere decir que eso de meterse en problemas es un hábito en ella, eso la hace más interesante. Yamato sonrió al peli negro.

_Eh… sí. –entonces le estrechó la mano con más confianza- De nada! No se preocupen.

_Mimi… -continuó hablando Sora- No nos presentas a tu salvador?

_Qué? –un fuerte sonrojo recorrió las mejillas de Mimi- Bu-Bueno él es… él…

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. Qué iba a decir? Aún no conocía su nombre y ni si quiera le pasó por la mente preguntárselo. Pero que malagradecida se sentía.

_Soy Ishida Yamato –continuó el rubio- Mucho gusto.

Eso era música y flores para los oídos de Mimi. Ishida Yamato… Divino nombre que se llevaba el rubio…

* * *

><p>::<p>

El verano sí que había pasado más rápido de lo que ella misma esperaba.

El día anterior había estado allí, frente a frente a ese rubio, Yamato, en su casa, y presentándolo a sus amigos. Aunque debe admitir que esa presentación fue un poco rara. Pero aún así, la imagen de ese chico, sus flequillos y sonrisa, jamás se le olvidarían. Aún recordaba que al llegar a la playa ella presentía que algo haría especial su verano. Quiere decir que el conocer al rubio Ishida era lo especial?

_Mimi… -una voz la llamó desde la puerta de su habitación- Te ayudo con tus maletas?

_Si! Gracias Kouji.

El peli negroazul entró con una sonrisa a su habitación, tomando dos de las enormes maletas rosas de Mimi, mientras ella terminaba de cerrar la última de sus maletas.

Sí. Kouji le hablaba y sonreía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aunque… había algo diferente. Ella podía notar como la mirada de Minamoto había cambiado. Ella lo sabía. Kouji podía mostrarse igual de sonriente y amable con ella pero en el fondo, ella sabía que lo había lastimado. Pero ella realmente no quería herirlo. Y de seguro que si lo rechazaba directamente sería más doloroso o no?

Sobre Zoe, la rubia se había tranquilizado en esas semanas de depresión de Mimi. Y con su desaparición, el odio y rencor fueron ahogados y ahora volvía a tratar a Mimi como la mejor amiga de siempre.

_Vas a extrañar esto?

_Si. –respondió Mimi de una forma de anhelo y a la vez melancolía- Y tu? Extrañarás esto Sora?

La peli roja pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Mimi y la abrazó. Aquel abrazo significó mucho para ambas. Mimi sintió el cariño de Sora y su alegría. Sora sintió la alegría y la melancolía de Mimi.

_Claro. Pero tenemos los recuerdos verdad?

Mimi le sonrió a su mejor amiga en forma de respuesta.

Tantas cosas que sucedieron.

Y la imagen del rubio regresó a su mente. Gracias a él estaba viva. Y gracias a que la llevó temprano a casa sus padres no la descubrieron. Como los señores Tachikawa estaban en un festival en Tokio muy importante para su empresa, se habían marchado una semana. Semana que culminaba ese día, y gracias al cielo, llegaron por la tarde. Por tanto, la desaparición de Mimi jamás pasó.

_Dile "Adiós" al verano, Mimi._

Esa pequeña pero significativa frase llegó a su mente.

Tal vez regresaría, tal vez jamás volvería. Quizás en unos años, quizás solo en meses. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Mimi no lo sabía. Solo anhelaba regresar a ese mismo lugar.

_Mimi! –el rubio Takaishi la llamó desde la camioneta- Vámonos!

_Si! Ya voy!

Mimi soltó un suspiro.

Era la hora de volver a la realidad. Ajustó sus lentes y empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta de su padre. Después de todo, un nuevo semestre le esperaba, eso quiere decir que queda mucho por delante. Y muchas diversiones y sorpresas, verdad?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>::<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holaaaaa :D como están? U.u me imagino que muchas no leen este fic ya. Pues llevo rato sin actualizar. Ay pero tengo excusa.

Les dije que estaba en finales de mi periodo en la Universidad verdad? Bueno, cuando terminé me puse a escribir y terminé el capitulo y había decidido publicarlo el viernes, hace cuatro tres días. Pero a que no adivinan que pasó? Les explico rápido. Al parecer, a mi valioso USB se le pegaron tres accesos directos de esos que no se quitan, asi como virus. Entonces al meterlo en mi PC, mi propio antivirus empezó a borrar los accesos y a la vez se borraron mis carpetas. Y allí es donde tenía todos mis fics D: no saben el dolor que se siente! Fue horrible .

Bueno luche durante dos días y logré recuperarlos :D pero solo recuperé la mitad de este capitulo asi que tuve que escribir la otra parte y por eso demoré. Pero bueno. Ya hice copias de seguridad en mi PC, memoria de teléfono, memoria de la cámara y USB. PFFF imposible que se me borren las cuatro al mismo tiempo verdad xDD

Pues no me alargo. Ahora expliquemos este capi.

Si. Mimi es torpe. Eso ya lo sabemos. Si. Yamato es sexy. Eso también lo sabemos xDD no creo que haya mucho que explicar en este capitulo ya que todo está claro. Aunque vieron más o menos la relación de Matt y Catalina, el dijo: Tios, y vieron la peleíta esa e.e jejeje pues se imaginan que no son pareja. Pero eso se explicará en otro capitulo posterior. No muy lejano. Además quiero mencionar que había calculado que este fic no tendría más de 20 capitulos pero extrañamente estoy calculando y creo que tendrá más ._. Porque me salen más y más ideas y Pfffff….. el punto pues que aquí vamos :D

Ya se acabaron las vacaciones =( a pero no se preocupen :D lo mejor viene a hora xDD quisiera aclarar que del próximo capítulo en adelante saldrán varios personajes y otros ya no se mencionaran. Como entran a la Universidad solo seguirán vigentes: Mimi, Sora, Zoe, Kouji, Taichi, Izzy, Yamato y Ryo. Además a ellos se agregaran tres nuevos personajes muy poco mencionados que poco a poco se integraran: Nene Amano, Kiriha Aonuma y Rika Nonaka. Eso es por ahora. Como ven TK y Hikari casi no se mencionaran puesto que ellos siguen en la preparatoria, al igual que Juri. Ken, Yolei y Takato seguirán apareciendo pero muy poco. Como verán los personajes secundarios saldrán de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Tampoco es que esto será un carnaval de personajes, no, no crean que ahora habrán parejas a montón o algo así, si no que son los personajes necesarios no? me entiendo ._.

Bueno. Creo que me alargué demasiado. Solo quiero mencionar que de ahora en adelante voy a actualizar todos los Lunes :D si al final de cada nota voy a dejar la próxima fecha de actualización jejeje.

Les dejo una pregunta pendiente:

Que les gustaría? Que Yamato sea hermano de Takeru o que sean desconocidos? :D ustedes díganme jejeje :B

Y lo ultimo: gracias a los reviews:

Me despido. Bye Minna-san =)

Atte:

Yuly

_Próxima fecha de actualización:_

20 de mayo de 2012

_Review sin cuenta:_

Tity: bueno, creo que este capitulo responde tus preguntas, espero que te haya gustado. y tienes mucha razón, Mimi tenía muchas complicaciones y creo que no tiene tanta mala suerte, mira que pasar la noche con el rubio... Grrr- 3 mmmm *¬* xDDD bueno, espero que me digas tu opinion :D


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un amigo que me sede sus derechos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **Aunque crean que esto parece KoujixMimi…. Pues no es… Solo está asii por que nos dará esencia al momento xD

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en **negritas.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Obsesionada por un Surfista" <strong>

**Capítulo 6**  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

"_Nuevo semestre. Sorpresa!"_

* * *

><p>_Un maravilloso día será hoy! Porque Zoe Orimoto ya llegó!<p>

_Si, si, si. Pero baja la voz quieres?

La rubia de ojos verdes que se hallaba en posición de victoria como para fotografía frunció el ceño al escuchar la antipática voz de una chica que llevaba sin ver varias semanas. Puso sus brazos en jarra al instante y volteó a mirar a la chica ya presente en esa habitación.

_Nene! –la miró con forma de reproche- No has dormido lo suficiente por la noche.

La chica de cabellos marrones ni se inmutó a mover un músculo y en la misma posición en la que estaba, acostada, solo articuló un débil y somnoliento "no…" y volvió a transportarse a su nube de sueño.

Por otra parte, Zoe solo soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Al parecer Nene seguiría con su adorado pasatiempo: dormir. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Zoe. Un nuevo semestre había comenzado en la universidad de Tokio (1).

Y exactamente como dijo Zoe, un hermoso día se alzaba por la hermosa ciudad de Tokio y sus alrededores. El sol brillaba con la mayor intensidad que se había visto. Hasta se podía asegurar que todo era perfecto y que no había mejores condiciones para hacer la paz entre todos los países del mundo. Mimi juraba que hasta los perros y los gatos estaban firmando tratados de paz, sí, de seguro estaban haciendo eso.

Plop!

Oh! Cuanto se había equivocado.

Mimi no lo vio venir. Solo sintió el impacto en uno de sus hombros y lo siguiente fue sentir el frio sobre su pecho. Su blusa se mancho de algo azul. Algo fuertemente azulado.

_Ups! Lo siento.

Aquella voz. Esa burlona y cínica voz llegó a sus oídos. Mimi volteó a mirar a las chicas junto a ella: Rika Nonaka y otra peli roja desconocida junto a ella le sonreían en forma sarcástica mientras la examinaban con la mirada.

_Rika…

_Ay lo lamento! -se disculpaba de forma hipócrita la peli naranja- en serio! Es que no te vi!

Que no la vio? Por dios! Eso lo podía decir ella que usaba lentes pero… Se hacía falta estar ciego para no verla.

_Pero míralo por el lado bueno!

_Que? Cuál lado bueno? –preguntó con inocencia Mimi.

_si! Debiste desechar esa cosa hace veinte años! –la risa de la otra chica no se hizo esperar- Así que míralo así! Solo te hice un favor!

Mimi se sonrojó de la pena y del enojo. Maldita Rika!

_Oh! Pero que esperábamos –prosiguió la compañera de Nonaka- de seguro es su uniforme del circo verdad?

Y ambas chicas se le dieron la espalda y empezaron a caminar con aquella risa hipócrita saliendo de sus labios.

Mimi solo apretó fuertemente los puños. Y ella que pensaba que el día estaba perfecto. Pero había olvidado algo importante, mientras Rika Nonaka estuviera allí nada sería perfecto para ella. Jamás se había librado de ella. Desde que recuerda, Rika siempre se había burlado de ella y le había hecho maldades. Mimi empezó a recordar como de pequeña Rika le mojaba los cabellos en pintura y hasta un día le llegó a cortar toda una coleta de cabello. Pero al avanzar los años, las bromas se volvieron más pesadas al punto que actualmente la insultaba verbalmente.

Aunque habían ocasiones en las que hacía uso de algún truco o maldad como lo que acababa de hacer. Había manchado su blusa con jugo de arándano con la estúpida excusa que se había chocado porque no la vio. Eso era tan falso e hipócrita.

_Mimi –la voz de Takenouchi llegó a sus oídos. Ella había presenciado todo el acto hipócrita de Rika- estas bien?

Mimi soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Si. Estaba bien pero su ego no lo estaba. En serio su blusa se veía así de mal? Tan mal que deberían categorizarla como de los años ochenta?

_Quieres que te quite esa mancha?

La castaña le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

_No te preocupes. –Mimi extendió los brazos y se sacó la blusa dejando ver otra abajo del mismo color que la anterior, rosa- La blusa se trasparentaba así que me puse esta.

Sora le sonrió. Aun se veía un poco lo de la mancha pero era menos. Mimi había aprendido a ser más eficiente.

_Vamos! Debemos ir a clases –Sora pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Mimi- además, ya quiero escuchar las quejas de Taichi.

_Las quejas de Tai? –Preguntó Mimi con curiosidad- Por qué? Qué pasó?

Sora soltó una pequeña risa antes de empezar a explicarle a Mimi los próximos motivos de queja por parte de su novio el moreno.

_Verás, recuerdas que Thomas nos mencionó que se mudaría a Inglaterra verdad? –Mimi asintió en respuesta- Bueno, ahora en la habitación de Taichi sobra una cama, por lo tanto asignaron a otro chico a esa habitación. Y según lo que le dijeron a Taichi, el chico no es muy agradable que digamos.

Mimi y Sora empezaron a caminar rumbo a sus propios departamentos mientras hablaban, Mimi se dirigía al departamento de Ciencias mientras Sora al de Arte. Entre tanto seguían con la conversación, bastante interesante para Mimi.

_Pero… -dudaba Mimi- Por qué? Acaso Taichi no quiere a más nadie en la habitación?

Sora la miró de reojo y soltó una suave risa.

_La verdad no lo entiendo. Solo me lo topé hace un rato con Izzy. Y ya estaba quejándose de su nuevo compañero –explicó Sora mientras pensaba lo sucedido- Dice que ni siquiera Kouji era tan molesto como él.

Mimi sonrió.

De seguro eso se le pasaría muy pronto a Taichi. Quizás solo era por el momento de que su eterno compañero Thomas se haya mudado. Si. Quizás solo era solo. Ya hasta podía mirar el cuadro de un nuevo amigo con ellos. Tal vez era un chico amable y Tai solo lo veía así por estar malhumorado. Mimi soltó una breve risa antes de despedirse de su amiga.

Muy pronto tendrían de amigo al nuevo compañero de habitación de Izzy y Taichi.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>En la habitación 407 –Habitación de Izzy y Taichi-<p>

_Oye Taichi… -un peli rojo se cubría su cara con una almohada. En esos momentos Yagami no estaba de buen humor, era mejor prevenirse. Y mucho más con ese objeto en sus manos- No crees que exageras?

El moreno Yagami tenía en sus manos lo que parecía un pequeño frasco que contenía un pequeño y brilloso polvo. Taichi reía de forma maliciosa mientras miraba la cama junto a la ventana.

Maldito sea ese maldito rubio que llegó como dueño de la maldita habitación y se instaló allí en esa maldita cama! Es decir, esa es su cama! Por dos malditos años durmió en esa maldita cama y no va a permitir que un maldito rubio le vaya a quitar su preciada cama.

_Pero quién se cree ese rubio desteñido? –Tai empezó a quitar la tapa al frasco- te voy a enseñar quién manda en esta habitación…

Con suma delicadeza y una sonrisa cínica en sus labios el moreno fue dejando caer el polvo por todas las sábanas. Ese polvo no era nada más y nada menos que…

_Tai… -insistió el peli rojo- No creo que polvo picapica haga que Ishida se vaya…

Una mirada asesina fue dirigida al instante a Izumi que, volvió a cubrirse la cara con la almohada.

_Que quieres decir? –se acercó a él peligrosamente- Que mi plan no funcionará? Eso dices?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de descargar su irrazonable ira sobre Izumi, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo ponerse en alerta. Y justo como lo había predicho Yagami, un rubio de ojos azules atravesó la puerta con su semblante despreocupado, semblante que ya le causaba ira a Yagami.

_Qué?

Preguntó el rubio al detenerse a mirar que sus otros dos nuevos compañeros de cuarto estaban paralizados en otra cama mirándolo fijamente. No fue hasta ese momento que Ishida se percató en la posición que se hallaban sus dos compañeros, el moreno estaba sobre el peli rojo muy cerca de su cara. Ah! Con que era eso, querían privacidad…

_Oh! Lo siento… -el rubio movió de forma sugerente sus cejas- no sabía que estaban en un momento íntimo.

Las caras de desconcierto se acentuaron en Taichi e Izzy hasta entender a qué se refería el rubio. Izzy empujó con fuerza a Tai de tal forma que este quedó en el suelo.

_Oye! –sonrojado empezó a negar con sus manos- No… No es lo que piensas!

_No se preocupen… entiendo… cuando no hay muchas chicas alrededor pues…

Una vena en el cuello de Yagami se contrajo del enojo.

_Qué tratas de decir? –Taichi se puso de pie de inmediato y con un sonrojo en la cara, de enojo, aclaramos, empuñó sus manos- Maldito pervertido!

_Oye… -Yamato, por el contrario sonreía- No te enojes! Además eso no es de mi incumbencia verdad?

Yagami hubiera seguido hablando si no fuera porque el rubio empezó a quitar las sábanas de la cama, sábanas que tenía aquel polvo que era la broma por parte de Taichi. Pero… Qué demonios se creía?

_O-Oye… Que estás haciendo?

Preguntó el moreno todavía incrédulo de lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. Se supone que acababan de llegar a un nuevo período y eso quería decir que las sábanas estaban recién puestas no? Por qué diablos las estaba quitando?

_Me dijiste que dormías antes en esta cama verdad? –Ishida no esperó respuesta y prosiguió- Pues entonces también cambiaré la colcha, no crees?

Maldito! Maldito Ishida! Solo llevaban dos horas de convivir con él y ya lo odiaba! Quién se creía él para comportarse así! Yagami empuñaba las manos con tal de resistirse las ganas de golpear al engreído rubio. Llegaba y se adueñaba de su cama con la estúpida excusa que él necesitaba aire puro más que ellos. Qué rayos era eso? Acaso ellos no lo necesitaban también! Esa era su cama por derecho.

Ese miserable de Ishida!

_Voy a clases! –el rubio tomó su maleta y procedió a salir de la habitación- Nos vemos!

Yagami no esperó siquiera que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Se volteó y estampó su puño contra la pared haciendo que Izzy volviera a cubrirse su cara con la almohada.

Guerra! Eso es lo que había proclamado Ishida contra él desde el momento en que pisó esa habitación y se adueño de la mejor cama que por derecho le correspondía a él. Eso era el inicio de la Guerra!

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>En la habitación 534 –Habitación de Kouji y Ken-<p>

El sonido constante del tecleo producto de los golpes de los dedos de Ichijouji contra el teclado de su LapTop era el único sonido que se abría paso entre las paredes de aquella habitación. Ni Minamoto ni Ichijouji intercambiaban palabra alguna. No porque estuvieran peleados o algo así. Si no que simplemente ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar. Eso era ya algo muy común entre los dos, de hecho, el único que ponía las palabras entre ellos era su antiguo compañero Tadashi, quien ya se había comunicado anteriormente para decirles que por cuestiones de familia había tenido que mudarse a América.

_Oye… -habló por fin Ichijouji después de todo ese silencio- Creo que ya me hace falta Tadashi…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Minamoto, quien estaba inmerso en su lectura.

_Si, de verdad. Hace falta…

En realidad, Kouji no se hallaba leyendo nada.

_Kouji… Puedo hablar contigo?_

Su mente le estaba mostrando imágenes, imágenes que por su propia cuenta jamás reviviría. Justo hace una semana, habían tenido aquella conversación. Y desde ese entonces no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

_Yo… sé que estas enamorado de Mimi. Pero quiero decirte que… Yo… Yo te amo…_

Toda esa semana llevaba su mente jugándole ese maldito juego. Se hallaba pensando en cualquier cosa pero de pronto… de pronto ella aparecía. Con esos enormes ojos verdosos y aquel semblante triste. De verdad estuvo lastimando a alguien más con sus sentimientos hacía Mimi?

_Yo sé que esto no ayuda en nada pero…, ahora me siento mejor…_

Maldita sea!

Lanzó el libro que tenía en sus manos con tal de quitarse un poco de frustración, llamando así la atención de su compañero de habitación.

_Hey! Te encuentras bien, Kouji?

_Si. –respondió de inmediato, más por inercia que sinceridad- No es nada.

Si. Era algo!

Aquella conversación seguía vigente en su mente. Lo cual no debería, él amaba a Mimi. De eso no había duda. Entonces, entonces por qué? Por qué no podía olvidarse rápido de aquella mirada de tristeza que le mostró Zoe? Todo era ilógico. Era realmente ilógico.

De un salto se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de salir la voz de Ichijouji lo detuvo en seco.

_Oye, Kouji –el susodicho volteó a verlo con algo de frustración- dice que en la tarde llega nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación…

Kouji enarcó una ceja, señal para Ken de proseguir.

_Se llama Takuya Kanbara…

_Dale un 'hola' de mi parte.

Y sin dejar que Ichijouji dijera otra palabra más, Kouji salió del lugar dejando el sonido de la puerta al estrellarse.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en un nuevo compañero, solo había lugar en su mente para un asunto, y no era precisamente sobre Mimi.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo había llegado.<p>

Una peli roja y una castaña se hallaban sentadas en unas de las mesas de la cafetería pero cada una sumida en sus propios asuntos. Por un lado, Sora se hallaba con una libreta de dibujo mirando de un lado a otro buscando un motivo de inspiración para su próximo proyecto de diseño que, a pesar de ser el primer día del periodo, ya le habían asignado. Y por el otro lado, Mimi estaba pasando hojas a la velocidad de la luz mientras, al parecer, escribía sobre ellas.

Sora no evitó la curiosidad de preguntar.

_Oye Mimi… -la mirada de Sora se posó sobre ella- Qué haces?

_Estoy resolviendo el primer módulo de química básica que me asignaron.

Sora enarcó una ceja. Aquella respuesta fue tan mecánica, ni siquiera Mimi despegó los ojos del cuaderno para mirarla.

Sora soltó un suspiro audible. Cuando se trataba de ciencias, no había quién despegara a Mimi de eso. Pero justo cuando la peli roja volvería a la búsqueda de su motivo de inspiración la imagen de un moreno de ojos achocolatados y de buena forma se atravesó en ella. Oh! Pero que agradable vista.

Taichi llegó junto a las dos chicas con su bandeja del almuerzo llena de comida y se lanzó, literalmente, a sentarse junto a Sora.

_Que te pasa?

El moreno soltó un suspiro.

_Estar en esas cuatro paredes me sobre estresa más que el profesor de Antropología…

A Sora le causó gracia la comparación del moreno puesto que, como todos conocen, el profesor de antropología de Taichi es uno de los profesores más exigentes de toda la cátedra.

_Tan problemático es tu nuevo compañero? –interrogó Sora con aire de gracia.

_Más que eso… -Taichi sacudió sus cabellos- es tan… engreído.

Sora empezó a reír y eso no fue le fue nada a gusto a Tai que solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero haciéndose el ofendido. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando se percató que no estaba solo con la peli roja, además de ellos dos, una castaña estaba muy concentrada escribiendo quién sabe qué cosa sin despegar los ojos de las páginas que usaba. Taichi se interesó en eso. Qué hacía Mimi haciendo tareas siendo, aún, primer día del semestre.

_Mimi… -la voz de Tai se oía curiosa- Qué estás haciendo?

_Estoy resolviendo el primer módulo de química básica que me asignaron.

Esa respuesta fue tan mecánica como la que le dijo a Sora. La peli roja suspiró. No había quién despegara a Mimi de esas páginas hasta que terminara de resolver todo. Pero al parecer esa respuesta no fue satisfactoria a Taichi.

_pero… Porqué Química básica? No deberían estudiar Química avanzada o Bioquímica. O cosas así?

El lápiz que usaba Mimi para resolver aquellas ecuaciones se detuvo, soltó con suavidad el lápiz y después de toda esa media hora que llevaba con los ojos pegados en esas hojas, levantó la mirada y la clavó directo en el moreno, se acomodó los anteojos, para entonces proseguir a su explicación.

_La primera nota de este periodo es realizar un proyecto químico que involucre todos los conceptos básicos de la química, y… -Mimi levanto su dedo índice en señal de elocuencia- para hacer de manera perfecta ese proyecto, debo resolver todo este módulo –mostró el gran bloque de páginas que tenía por resolver- Así obtendré la nota perfecta.

Una vez terminada la explicación, Mimi volvió a tomar su lápiz sagrado, denominación de ella misma, y volvió sus ojos a las páginas retomando nuevamente la resolución de los problemas.

Tanto Taichi como Sora suspiraron.

Ahora comprendían, de seguro el profesor de la cátedra de Mimi les había puesto eso solo para sacar notas fáciles sin esfuerzo, después de todo, Mimi estudiaba algo relacionado con bioquímica física no se qué, y eso significaba que, tanto ella como sus compañeros, eran hábiles con la química, es más, se les denominaba comúnmente prodigios en la Universidad por el hecho de ser sumamente inteligentes.

Así era, Mimi vivía solo para ser la mejor en ciencias.

_Por cierto… -volvió a hablar la castaña interrumpiendo el silencio del momento- Tai, dónde está Izzy?

El aludido reaccionó. Primero tuvo que pensar por un momento donde estaba el peli rojo para entonces responder, cuando había salido de la habitación por causas del engreído rubio, Izzy se había quedado allí, de seguro estaba pegado a su computadora, ahora que lo pensaba, Izzy y Mimi tenían mucho en común, harían una buena pareja.

_Voy a ver a Izzy.

La castaña tomó sus pertenencias, si siquiera tocar su almuerzo para encaminarse al cuarto de Yagami e Izumi. Tenía algunas dudas sobre su proyecto y seguro Izzy le ayudaría con algunas de esas dudas, después de todo, el único con poder de superar su maravilloso cerebro era el peli rojo Izumi.

Taichi y Sora se quedaron viendo por donde la castaña se alejaba y volvieron cada uno a su asunto. De hecho, era algo muy común que Mimi en la Universidad se hallara concentrada en sus estudios y que no le prestara la mínima atención a todo lo demás.

De pronto, Taichi empezó a hablar con Sora de temas varios, de su nuevo horario y sus prácticas, o como en el caso de Sora, el cambio en el plan de estudios, donde ahora las calificaciones se darán en forma de concurso, donde harán pasarelas y desfiles según las temporadas de año con tal de que cada una se haga la idea de que ese será su mercado futuro.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por cierto peli rojo de ojos negros. Izzy hizo acto de presencia con su bandeja del almuerzo sentándose justo donde Mimi estuvo hace escasos veinte minutos. Colocó su maletín a un lado y empezó a comer un onigiri(2) con una sonrisa. Cuando la hubo acabado entonces se dispuso a saludar.

_Hola Tai, hola Sora.

_Hola Izzy…

Contestaron los dos con suma calma hasta que Sora cayó en cuenta de algo.

_Oye Izzy –el peli rojo alzó la mirada hacia ella- Ya hablaste con Mimi?

_Mimi? –Respondió Izzy- No la eh visto hoy.

Oh!

Esperen un minuto, si Mimi se fue a la habitación de Izzy y Taichi, y ninguno de los dos estaba, entonces, porqué Mimi aun no regresaba? Las habitaciones del campus no estaban muy lejos de la cafetería. Sora apoyó su mentón en su mano mientras pensaba dónde se había quedado Mimi. Pero, de hecho, ella no era la única que había pensado eso. Taichi, a diferencia de ella, decidió preguntar.

_Ishida se quedó en el cuarto?

_Eh… Si. –Respondió con desinterés Izzy- Por qué?

_Ah!

Si el rubio desteñido se había quedado solo quiere decir que Mimi lo encontró así que de seguro están hablando o el rubio debe estarse burlando de ella y de seguro, Mimi debe estarle golpeando o llorando, una de las dos, y ya debe venir de regreso quejándose, al igual que él, del engreído de su nuevo compañero.

_Ishida? Su nuevo compañero se apellida Ishida?

Ambos chicos miraron sin preocupación alguna a Sora, que a diferencia, su miraba se hallaba fuera de órbita tratando de atar los cabos que le presentaban. No puede ser que por casualidad, haya dos Ishidas igual a como Taichi lo describe.

_Eh si… -contestó Izzy al ver que el moreno empezaba a emanar un aura negra y que una vena en su cuello se contraía- Se llama Ishida Yamato. Lo conoces Sora?

Ishida Yamato…

Ishida Yamato…

Oh! Pero que divertido se hace el destino.

Sora apoyó su mentón en sus dos manos y sonrió para sus adentros. Qué si lo conocía? Se sorprenderían de cómo lo conoció. Qué día tan interesante debe estar teniendo Mimi.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Ya había calculado todo las fórmulas y ecuaciones necesarias para la primera asignación. Fue bastante sencillo para ella, de hecho, la idea se le vino de inmediato a la mente, es decir, si tenía que aplicar la química básica en ese proyecto, sin usar mezclas químicas complicadas ni nada de eso, entonces, haría un pastel!<p>

-Toc Toc-

Sí, estaba todo calculado hasta el más pequeño número de oxidación (3), usaría mezclas básicas como el bicarbonato de sodio, sacarosa, óxido de hidrógeno, Cloruro de sodio y quién sabe! Tal vez, podría usar ácido acético e Hidróxido de magnesio(4).

Mimi sonrió ante la brillante idea que se le venía en mente, ahora solo tenía que pedirle a Izzy que la ayudara a buscar una página web donde le enseñaran a hacer pasteles, así entonces podría inventar su propia receta.

Qué rayos…?

Por qué Izzy no abría la puerta?

_Izzy! –llamó a la puerta a la vez que tocaba- Izzy, soy yo Mimi!

Qué pasaba? Sería, tal vez, que Izzy no estaba? De hecho, era la hora del almuerzo. Mimi pensó en ese segundo algo bastante obvio, tal vez Izzy estaba almorzando.

Mimi se dio la vuelta ya dispuesta a regresar por la tarde cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo detenerse.

_Izzy, hola!

Y allí terminó de articular palabra.

Acaso existe un dios de las toallas? Pues si era así más tarde se arrodillaría ante él ofreciéndole su eterno agradecimiento por la imagen que le presentaba ante ella. Sagrado, sagrado era ese momento.

…

Toda la mañana se la había pasado en clases, con el nuevo semestre y su estricto cambio de horario de clases tuvo que hacer cambios en muchas cosas, desde cambiar su horario de trabajo hasta cambiar de habitación en el campus.

Por tres horas lo mantuvieron encerrado en un auditorio, escuchando las extensas exposiciones de 2 de los más prestigiosos abogados de todo Japón. Si, estudiar leyes no siempre era fácil, de hecho, era muy cansado y estresante, por eso, a penas terminó la clase corrió a su habitación a darse una larga y tendida ducha para recuperar un poco sus fuerzas.

Tenía que regresar a ese auditorio exactamente a las dos de la tarde y pasar otras tres horas escuchando más de las antiguos códigos de leyes de hacía diez siglos atrás, pero todo por él.

Yamato levantó su rostro en medio del agua, de modo que las gotas de agua chocaban con fuerza en su cara.

Él lo prometió. Se lo prometió a él, pasara lo que pasara lo sacaría de ese hoyo y le devolvería su vida, su esposa, y sus hijos, ese era su motivo para quemarse las pestañas tantos años para ser un abogado. Solo por él. Y Yamato Ishida jamás había roto una promesa. Y no lo empezaría a hacer ahora. Solo un año y medio y cumpliría su promesa, sacaría a Hiroaki de la cárcel…

-Toc, Toc-

_Eh?

Qué fue eso? Escuchó el toque de la puerta? Pero qué extraño. Se suponía que era la hora del almuerzo y el moreno gracioso y el peli rojo asustadizo habían salido a comer, bueno, eso supuso él. Además su eran ellos no había sentido que tocaran para entrar ya que esa es la habitación de ellos también.

Yamato cerró la llave y extendió su mano hasta tomar su toalla azul.

Mejor iba a ver quién era.

Salió con toda su calma del baño sin siquiera secarse un poco el agua, tal vez era algún compañero, o quizás era Ryo que venía a hablar de su noche anterior y de la última chica con quién hizo sus "pruebas".

_Izzy! Izzy, soy yo Mimi!

Izzy? Quién demonios era Izzy?

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró y justo cuando la puerta se abrió un centímetro su mente captó algo más.

Mimi? Esperen! Mimi… Tachikawa?

_Izzy, hola!

Pero qué rayos…?

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron a más no poder. Qué rayos hacía una niña de preparatoria en la Universidad de Tokio? No, y eso no fue lo más sorprendente.

Las ganas de reír no le faltaban. Oh! Sí que era Tachikawa, pero que imagen tan graciosa tenía frente a él. En serio esa era la verdadera Tachikawa? Vale, él la vio en su casa por una noche y nunca le había dado importancia a sus frenos ni el hecho de que su cabello estaba un poco descuidado pero ahora…

Las apariencias engañan!

Frente a él, se presentaba una chica vestida con falda gris hasta los tobillos, playera rosa, con el cabello despeinado y recogido en una cola, de lentes redondos negros, con una expresión facial muy expresiva.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

_Así que… Izzy… -Yamato sonrió de medio lado- creo que te equivocaste de cuarto…

El sonrojo de Mimi se hizo mucho más fuerte al examinar cada facción del rubio frente a ella.

Acaso era esto una ilusión? Una clase de sueño donde ella estaba despierta? O era un juego absurdo de su mente?

No lo sabía. Pero lo que veía ahora era algo celestial. Frente a ella se presentaba un chico de cabellos rubios mojados cuyas gotas de agua resbalaban por la frente de este y recorrían un camino prohibido por su rostro que, a la vez, guiaban sus ojos para verlo con más detalle. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo indescriptible, su nariz recta hacía que sus pómulos resaltaran de una forma tan… sexy. Mimi estaba tan envuelta en aquella esplendorosa vista hasta que llegó a ver cierta parte…

_ah! –la castaña cubrió sus ojos con las páginas que antes usaba-.

La sonrisa de Yamato se anchó. De seguro ella no escuchó nada de lo que él decía. Esa chica era todo un desastre.

_Qué? –Preguntó el rubio de forma inocente- Por qué te cubres los ojos?

El sonrojo se hizo más fuerte en Mimi, quien bajo las páginas y con el ceño fruncido tras sus anteojos apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura, posición de protesta para ella.

_Cómo no quieres que me los cubra Yamato!? –Protestó la castaña sin ninguna pena al rubio- Estas desnudo en medio del pasillo con solo una toalla cubriéndote! Qué tal si viene un viento y… Qué?

Mimi dejó de hablar ante la expresión que tenía ahora Yamato. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios y, como si fuera poco, una mirada divertida en sus ojos. Qué demonios…? Y encima no se movía de la posición ni cambiaba de expresión, decidió volver a preguntar.

_Por qué me miras así?

_Tachikawa… -habló con suma delicadeza el rubio- salí con una toalla porque cierta persona apareció en la hora del almuerzo en una habitación equivocada. Además, no estoy en medio del pasillo, tú eres la que estás en mitad del pasillo, también, no creo que un viento pase por aquí, considerando que estamos en el tercer piso del edificio y en el lado opuesto a la dirección del viento, y…

_Si! Ya entendí! –reprochó la castaña haciendo un puchero- Oye! No estoy en una habitación equivocada! Esta es la habitación de Izzy cierto?

Y otra vez con el bendito nombre. Quién demonios era ese tal Izzy?

_Izzy? –Respondió el rubio con la misma sonrisa- estás equivocada Tachikawa.

La castaña frunció el ceño y Yamato no pudo disfrutarlo más.

Esa chica era tan graciosa, cada una de sus expresiones eran tan divertidas y esos anteojos la hacían lucir tan… como lo diría, única? No, eso no. Adorable? Mmm tal vez.

_No lo estoy!

Ah! Con que también es una jovencita terca eh?

_Oye… te repito que aquí no vive un Izzy…

_Izumi Kouishirou! –replicó por tercera vez la castaña- cabello rojizo, de ojos negros y siempre está pegado a una Laptop.

Peli rojo, ojos negros… Ohh! Así que él peli rojo asustadizo se llama Izzy… ahí vamos mejor.

_Oh! Si… pero él no está en estos momentos, Tachikawa.

Mimi frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando en nada la forma en que ese rubio endemoniadamente sexy le estaba hablando, esperen, pensó que era sexy? Oh! Dios, no de nuevo. Y ella que pensó que ya había superado esa obsesión. Sacudió su cabeza para poder seguir con su intento de posición firme hasta que..

Esperen un segundo! Le dijo… Tachikawa?

Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron más grandes que sus propios anteojos. El rubio se acordaba de su apellido? Tal vez de su nombre? Eso era tan mágico…

_Se te ofrece algo más?

Tachikawa reaccionó de su pequeña ensoñación para entonces volver a hacer un puchero.

_No! solo eso… regresaré más tarde… -la chica desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño- y procura no estarte exhibiendo cuando regrese…

Yamato disfrutó cada segundo de todas las muecas y expresiones que la castaña hacía, la chica se volteó pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso no podía acabar allí, a pesar de ser una niña echa un desastre, ella tenía valor, pero no era el momento para admirarla, prefería mejor ver otro de sus sonrojos. Y por eso Yamato dijo lo siguiente:

_Aunque, parece que disfrutaste la vista verdad?

La chica apretó los puños y su mano derecha empezó a arrugar las páginas que tenía. Claramente pudo ver como una vena se contraía en su cuello y como sus muñecas perdían color. Oh! Hora de salir de la escena…

Yamato entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, justo cuando escuchó un fuerte impacto al otro lado de la puerta.

_Grr! –gruñó Mimi al ver que su lanzamiento había dado a la puerta y no en la cara de Ishida- Maldito Ishida! Me las pagaras!

El rubio tuvo que sostener su estómago del dolor que le estaba produciendo la risa.

El solo hecho de imaginarse la cara que tenía Tachikawa lo hacía querer salir y arriesgarse a un golpe solo para ver esa graciosa expresión. Cuando terminó de reírse, el rubio se puso de pie para ponerse su ropa y volver a salir a la próxima sesión de clases.

_Así que… -habló el rubio para él mismo- recuerdas mi nombre, Mimi?

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>El olor a vainilla inundaba el lugar. Ese aroma era algo que las cuatro tenían en común.<p>

Cuatro chicas se hallaban en esa habitación, cada una ocupada en una actividad diferente. Nene estaba escuchando música clásica con sus audífonos mientras estaba acostada sobre una almohada en medio de toda la habitación, Zoe se decoraba sus uñas mientras le platicaba a Sora sobre lo que había sucedido en el día, Sora estaba dibujando, algo que usualmente siempre hacía y, por último, Mimi estaba sentada en su cama con una libreta y un lápiz escribiendo, aparentemente.

_Pero cuando creí que ya conocía a todos los chicos que dan clases conmigo –hablaba una Zoe muy expresiva- llegó alguien que no conozco.

_Alguien nuevo? –preguntó Sora- o solo se cambio de departamento?

_Pienso que es nuevo en la ciudad! Porque nadie lo conocía!

_Oh! Es un chico? –dedujo Sora mientras usaba su mirada sugerente- pareces interesada…

La rubia de inmediato tomó un color carmesí en sus mejillas. Maldita Sora! Siempre de imprudente.

_Q-Qué dices? –respondió nerviosamente- So-Solo comentaba, Sora!

_Ja! Si claro –la peli roja volteó a ver a la castaña en busca de opinión- Tu qué piensas Mimi?

Silencio…

_Mimi? –esa fue Zoe.

Silencio…

Zoe y Sora se miraron entre ellas, al parecer Mimi estaba resolviendo fórmulas muy importantes como para no escucharlas. Mimi se miraba bastante concentrada hasta que de pronto ya los movimientos del lápiz no eran suaves, se volvieron más fuertes, violentos y sobre todo, un aura negra empezó a envolver a Mimi.

La castaña tenía el ceño fruncido, rechinaba sus dientes y su mirada fulminaba lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo en la libreta. Las otras dos chicas se espantaron, tanto le había salido mal la ecuación?

Mimi estaba sumergida en su mundo.

Maldito Yamato! Maldito Yamato! Mil y una vez maldito Yamato! Quién rayos se creía para decirle eso a ella?

Él era el que apareció sin ropa en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Taichi e Izzy. Ella fue inocentemente a buscar ayuda de Izumi, ella no fue a ver a un rubio exhibicionista. Para eso ya existen los cabareth o los lugares esos como se llamen donde van a ver a hombres exhibicionistas como él. Si, eso era, de seguro el rubio trabajaba de medio tiempo en un lugar así y por eso no mostraba vergüenza alguna de mostrarse solo en una toalla.

_Parece que disfrutaste la vista verdad?_

La cara de Mimi tomó un color rojo de solo recordar lo que él le dijo. Y no solo eso, si no la manera en que lo dijo, esa manera tan pícara, burlesca, sugerente y, aunque duela admitirlo, endemoniadamente sexy.

Grr! Maldito Ishida!

Si ella hubiera sabido que ese rubio era tan engreído como ahora lo veía, jamás se hubiera obsesionado con él en la playa. Tantas horas perdidas investigándolo y llevando un horario de él para qué? Para que resulte que es un rubio desteñido y engreído. Rayos! Y es que de solo pensar en lo engreído que era la cólera volvía a ella…

_Oye Mimi…

Ni el hecho de que él recordaba su apellido amortiguaba el hecho de que él se halla burlado de ella. Ni Rika se burló de ella de esa forma como lo ha hecho él. Demonios! Lo que le faltaba, otra persona que la fastidie en la Universidad.

_Mimi?

_Qué?!

Respondió al instante con la misma fuerza e ira con la que imaginaba al rubio, tenía grandes ganas de golpearlo que no se dio cuenta que la que lo llamaba era Sora, no Ishida. Se sonrojó de la pena.

_Lo siento Sora…

Sora alzó una ceja.

Mimi había estado rara esa tarde, si ella en la mañana había estado normal, cuando la topó después de terminar el almuerzo Mimi traía un aura negra rodeándola y sus páginas arrugadas. Qué le había pasado? Se habrá topado a Rika o algo le pasó con Ishida que…

Oh! Lotería! Eso era… Con que el rubio…

_Mimi… -la castaña la miró- Te pasó algo con Ishida?

Los colores se le subieron a la cara de nuevo y, por si fuera poco, la frase empezó a resonar mil veces en su mente.

_Parece que disfrutaste la vista verdad?_

_Parece que disfrutaste la vista verdad?_

_Parece que disfrutaste la vista verdad?_

_Arrrch! –Mimi sujetó su cabeza- Maldito Ishida…

Eso último lo susurró suavemente.

Lo último que quería era un interrogatorio por parte de Sora y las demás. Lo mejor era mantener la compostura y fingir que nada pasó. Mimi cambió rotundamente de posición y mostró una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus frenos.

_No Sora! –habló lo más alegre que pudo- No pasó nada, todo estuvo normal!

No! todo estuvo anormal! Muy anormal!

Pero a Sora pareció convencerle la respuesta después de unos segundos, ya que solo articuló un "oh" y siguió conversando con Zoe.

Mimi empuño su mano derecha!

Maldito sea Ishida! Maldito el día que decidió burlarse de ella! Maldita sea la maldita burla que no salía de su cabeza! Venganza! Porque eso no quedaría así. Ishida se metió con ella, con Mimi Tachikawa, y ningún chico se burla de ella sin sufrir las consecuencias!

Eso! La guerra contra Ishida había comenzado!

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

1-Universidad de Tokio: Al parecer, los jóvenes japoneses que logran ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio son muy inteligentes y deben tener cierto promedio de notas. O sea, no cualquiera puede estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio. Por eso, el hecho de que estos chicos estén en esta universidad nos da una idea de que eran aplicados… Taichi aplicado? Si, así es… xD

2-Onigiri: Literalmente, traducido al español significa bola de arroz. Y es algo muy común en la cultura japonesa. Y es bastante simple de preparar aunque también implica ciertos parámetros propios de la cultura japonesa. Sólo dejémoslo como una bola hecha de arroz.

3-Número de oxidación: En química, se dice que cada elemento de la tabla periódica tiene diferentes números de oxidación. Puede ser un número o dos o tres hasta cinco. A eso se refería Mimi al decir que había calculado todo eso.

4-Compuestos de nombre científico: bicarbonato de sodio es el polvo de hornear, sacarosa es Azúcar, óxido de hidrógeno es Agua, Cloruro de sodio es Sal común, ácido acético es Vinagre, y el Hidróxido de magnesio es Leche de magnesia… así que imagínense qué clase de pastel hará Mimi con todo eso… ._.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola cómo estamos :D jejeje u.u gomenasai ne~ en serio D: Dios! casi cuatro meses sin venir aqui! x_X es un delito TOTAL! pero entiendanme mis queridos lectores :S estoy en una carrera que ASDF~ x_X es hermosa pero... nada que ver! xD miren: Yo estudio publicidad en enfasis de diseño gráfico D: ME FASCINA *-* pero... me estresa y no me deja tiempo mas que para dormir. y como yo soy de esas chicas que duermen hasta 14 horas diarias... pues... xD en fin... las cosas que han pasado u.u

xD pero aqui estoy con el capitulo 6 :D espero que les aclare unas cosas... Explicamosssss que... el fic inicio en el verano ya que Mimi tenia que conocer a Yamato en el verano para que la situacion se tornara color de hormiga como decimos en mi pais xD jejejey les adelanto que mas tardar en tres capitulos mas ya habra beso *¬* xD jjajajajajajja se los prometo :3

Muchas me han preguntado sobre la relacion de Yamato y Takeru, bueno, solo les dire que no se conocen, pero aqui en este fic... pongo algo muy interesante de Yamato, ya que no se si lo notaron casi todo el fic ha hablado de Mimi, ya era hora que explicaramos algo desde la perspectiva de Yama *-* :D

ahora, spoiler :)) Kouji y Zoe? :O quien será ese nuevo compañero de Zoe :3 Taichi seguirá odiando a nuestro sensual rubio? :33 Mimi será objeto de burla por parte de Matt? :D Mimi seguirá viendose asi de ridicula? xD jajaja aghhhh! ahora que recuerdo, en el capitulo anterior hubo un pedacito del sueño de Mimi donde ella miro su reflejo y se vio hermosa :D vean la imagen de la historia y se daran cuenta mas o menos la perspectiva de la fea Mimi xD jejeje :33

y Otra vez... GOMENASAIIII D: por la demoraaaa :D gracias por los 4 reviews niñas :) las requiero! Azulita, MissLunita :3 Ainums :3, y Mimi Andrade :D graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaasssssssssssssss *-*

Y creo que eso es todo :) preguntas, comentarios, insultos por la tardanza, sugerencias y demás, dejenmelos en esa cajigta que esta alla abajo *-* siiii solo dben escribir algo como: "muy malo", o "bueno" xD eso me anima a seguir *-* mira que si me precionan mas, asi mas rapido subo el otro capitulo xD jejeje :33 basta de sugestionamiento (?)

En fin, me retiro a dibujar una historieta :S xD Bye, Minna-san :3

Atte:

Yuly

_Próxima fecha de actualización:_

El día del cemento :D okno ._. xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review sin cuenta:<em>**

_Mimi Andrade:_ Muchos me han dicho lo mismo, que no se imaginan a Mimi fea :D y eso es cierto! Mimi es hermosisisma! xD pero si quieres hacerte una idea la imagen de la historia tiene a Mimi Fea y a Mimi bonita :) date la vuelta, y gracias por leer cariño *-* en serio! me encantan los reviews! espero seguir teniendote por aqui como lectora :') awww bye :P

* * *

><p><strong><em>*-REVIEWS PLIS-*<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Tampoco la esencia de la historia. La idea le pertenece a un chico que me sede sus derechos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie.

**Aclaración: **Aunque crean que esto parece KoujixMimi…. Pues no es… Solo está asii por que nos dará esencia al momento xD

Busquen este enlace: abran youtube y después de la dirección youtube punto com pegan lo siguiente: /watch?v=bT-izf7mmW0 :D déjenlo cargando hasta que llegue la frase que diga: _Y dicho eso la llamada fue cortada.*_ casi al final de la historia estará. DISFRUTEN =)

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Obsesionada por un Surfista" <strong>

**Capítulo 7**  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_

"_El diario de Tachikawa"_

* * *

><p>Los días avanzaron tranquilamente por el campus de la Universidad de Odaiba.<p>

Las actividades y clases siguieron el curso de los días. Todos los alumnos se hallaban sumamente concentrados en cada una de sus asignaciones como lo era común en ese periodo. Alguna que otra cosa se avecinaba, el otoño estaba bastante cerca, el viento pasaba de ser fresco a volverse un tanto frío, y los estudiantes ya empezaban a cambiar su forma de vestir a mangas y alguna que otra mascada (1).

Una castaña de lentes redondos negros estaba muy concentrada en sus estudios.

Últimamente esa era una forma de distraer su mente de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de cierto rubio que se había tomado la molestia de hacerle una broma dos veces por semanas. Mimi frunció el ceño al recordar la última de sus estúpidas bromas.

Por su culpa, no ha podido dar la cara por el departamento de derecho o como sea que se llame esa parte del campus.

-hace una semana-

Quinta asignación de la materia de resolución de problemas y humanidades (2). Investigar el porcentaje exacto de hombre y mujeres en la Universidad de Tokio y cada departamento.

_mmm! –Mimi sonrió de lado- esto será muy interesante.

Mimi había planeado cada segundo de su investigación, a qué departamento iría primero y cómo averiguaría la cantidad exacta de estudiantes. Hasta había hecho un grupo con Hinomoto Akari para darse apoyo y hacer más rápido el trabajo.

De hecho, todo había ido excelente en cada departamento, hasta en el departamento de medicina. Todos se habían portado muy amables con ellas y habían facilitado su trabajo. Pero todo aquello cayó al suelo cuando pisó aquella área del campus de la Universidad de Tokio: El departamento de Derecho y demás.

Por fuerza se había enterado que el rubio estudiaba derecho, sí, por fuerza. Es que ella no pidió estar en el baño equivocado escuchando una conversación de chicos, y no profundizaremos el porqué ella estaba en el baño de chicos. Pero el punto es que sabía algo, si se encontraba a Ishida, alguien saldría lastimado y podía asegurar que no sería ella.

_Buenos días! –se presentó la chica de cabello color vino, Akari- somos estudiantes de Ciencias y venimos a pedirles un favor…

Sí, esa era la técnica perfecta. Nadie se resistiría a hacerle un favor a una chica tan hermosa como lo era su compañera Hinomoto. Y efectivamente, ninguno de los chicos se negó. Y por ende, lograron terminar con ese departamento en tiempo récord.

Mimi salió de ese edificio con una enorme sonrisa celebrando su victoria. Había entrado y salido de ese lugar sin haber visto al rubio engreído. Victoria!

_Eh! Tachikawa?

Corrección, derrota…

_Lo siento Ishida, debo irme!

Sí, mejor era cortar con la conversación lo más rápido que podía. Así, de seguro, muchas cosas se evitarían. Y cuando Mimi pensó haberse librado del rubio, la voz del Ishida la paró en seco.

_Huh? Qué pasa Tachikawa? Me tienes miedo?

Mimi podía jurar que, a pesar de estar de espaldas a él, podía ver su sonrisa cínica en su cara pálida de nariz recta. Prefirió no hablar.

_Oh! Vamos! –Prosiguió a hablar el rubio con tono divertido- Pensé que ya éramos amigos… Después de todo te salvé…

Golpe bajo…

Desde donde estaba, sentía la mirada fría y azulada del rubio sobre ella, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos para usarlos en su contra al momento que sea más oportuno y así dejarla en un estado catatónico sin poder responder y él, entonces habrá podido ganar esa batalla nuevamente.

Tachikawa se volteó con el puño en alto.

_Grr! Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz Ishida!

Pero para sorpresa de Mimi, ellos tres ya no eran los únicos allí. Además del engreído Ishida y de su compañera Hinomoto, otros cien estudiantes se habían hecho parte del auditorio ahora que presenciaba la pequeña batalla entre el rubio y ella. Oh! Eso era una desventaja.

_Oye! Matt… Quién es esa chica?

_Matt… te dejas hablar así de una chica?

_...y de una chica como ella?

Cómo que una chica como ella? Qué demonios querían decir los estúpidos amigos del rubio? Y además de eso, parecía que el rubio lo disfrutaba poniendo una estúpida sonrisa en su fatídico rostro. Pero como lo detestaba! Justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo sintió la mano de Akari sobre ella.

_Vámonos Mimi…

Akari no esperó respuesta de la castaña y la arrastró literalmente fuera de esa área del campus. Aunque lo último que escuchó fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_Gracias por la visita, Tachikawa.

-Volviendo al tiempo real-

Maldito Ishida!

Parece como su disfrutara gastarle bromas a ella. Qué acaso la había tomado como un payasito personal o algo así? Como si tuviera tiempo para lidiar con él. Suficiente era con los irritables encuentros con Rika como para tener que prestarle atención a él.

_Mimi! Tienes alguna libreta que no uses?

_Libreta? –Mimi pareció pensarlo- No creo, tal vez, por qué Sora?

La peli roja dejó sus cosas en su cama mientras se estiraba un poco.

Esa mañana había estado un poco pesada debido a todas las tareas que tuvo que hacer. Y ahora tenía que correr a clase de diseño y le hacía falta algo importante: algo donde dibujar.

-Pensé que tendrías una –pasó a explicar Takenouchi- Es solo para hacer unos bocetos.

Al final, después de tanto pensarlo, Mimi le indicó a Sora donde buscar alguna libreta o cuaderno para que pudiera usarla. La castaña disponía de toda una caja de cuadernos, todos ellos usados para sus ecuaciones y fórmulas científicas. De seguro Sora encontraría uno con páginas vacías que le ayudaría mucho.

Mientras que la peli roja buscaba entre la profunda caja algún cuaderno útil a su propósito, Mimi decidió seguir desahogando su ira acumulada hacia el rubio enfocándola en sus estudios. Ya había devorado diez libros, había resuelto todas las ecuaciones de su antiguo libro de física y ahora iba memorizando todos los nombres de los elementos en latín original.

El solo hecho de pensar en el engreído rubio la hacía sentir ganas de devorar más libros. Es gracioso, ya que en esos momentos Mimi recordó a Taichi, que entre más molesto estaba más comía.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el moreno se la había pasado comiendo el triple durante tres semanas con la excusa de que no soportaba a su compañero de cuarto que, valga la redundancia, era el rubio que en algún momento ella vio sexy. Sí, ya no lo veía sexy. Bueno, admitámoslo, ella sigue viéndolo sexy pero no era algo que ella iba a admitir.

_Mimi –llamó la peli roja- Qué es esto?

La castaña levantó la vista para volver a mirar a su amiga quien ahora sostenía entre sus manos una especie de libreta de color rosa en espiral.

Oh! Esperen un momento. Ella había visto esa libreta en algún momento pero, donde?

Mimi se detuvo a pensar un minuto el porqué ella sentía que esa libreta no tenía que ser tocada por alguien. Mmmm pero… porqué?

_Ishida Yamato… -leyó Sora de la libreta de color rosa.

_Qué? –la castaña, en un movimiento rápido, le arrebató de las manos la libreta a Sora.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Esa era la libreta donde ella, en el verano, había investigado todo sobre el rubio que, en esos días era extremadamente sexy. Sí, repetimos, ya NO es extremadamente sexy. Tal vez sea sexy pero no es extremadamente sexy!

Bueno, regresando al tema aquella libreta, con el nombre de "Hobbies de Yamato", era algo tanto vergonzoso como estúpido que los colores se le subían de solo imaginar la reacción en cadena que surgiría si esa libreta rosa cae en manos equivocadas. Sólo, si en un descuido, la libreta cayera en manos de… Rika.

Hasta podía escucharla, sus burlas y carcajadas, todo a costa de su estúpida obsesión. No sólo eso. De seguro Rika se la pasaría a sus estúpidas amigas y estas harían copias y las esparcirían por todo el campus. Y no solo eso, si no que llegaría a manos de Tai, Ken, Michael y Kouji. Oh! No, Kouji. Eso de seguro lo enojaría al punto de que seguro se volvería loco pidiéndole explicaciones de ese comportamiento irracional.

Y por si fuera poco. Todas esas copias de ese diario se reunirían en una emboscada y alta traición y se irían todas juntas hasta la habitación del rubio estúpido, sí, ahora estúpido, y entonces él las leería…

**Día 7. El rubio extremadamente sexy acaba de llegar. Es el séptimo día que llega a las 11 a. m. en el bar de jugos. Es muy puntual! 33 Me pregunto que clase de jugo pedirá?! Uyy! Ya quisiera probarlo de sus labios…!**

**Día 11. El rubio extremadamente sexy se ve tan pero tan guapo! Ay! El agua le cae de sus rubios cabellos de esa forma tan sexy! Ya me gustaría ser yo la que le saque el cabello con esa toalla azul! Oh! Si… son las 4 p. m…**

**Día 14. Me miró! Ahhh! Me miró! Oh por dios! Bueno, fue solo un segundo pero… el guapísimo rubio sexy me miró!...**

Y de seguro que cuando el rubio leyera eso empezaría a reír sin parar y luego sus amigos preguntarían porque se ríe y él les daría las páginas entonces ellos se reirían y pasarían las páginas a sus amigos y esto, a los amigos de sus amigos y así todo el mundo se reiría de su estúpido diario y entonces, cuando todos no paren de reír el mundo explotaría por la falta de oxígeno que fue consumido por los millones de personas que reían a causa de su estúpido diario…

El horror recorrió cada parte de su ser… Bueno, seamos realistas.

Científicamente eso jamás podría pasar. Pero de que el rubio podía reírse de ella eso si que era una posibilidad que en cualquier momento podría cumplirse…

_No! –gritó Mimi aferrándose más a la libreta- Maldito el día que escribí este estúpido diario…

_Qué? Ya no te gusta el "rubio extremadamente sexy"?

Mimi suspiró sonoramente al regresar a la realidad.

Debía dejar de fantasear con cosas sin sentido, aunque, recalcamos, eso podría cumplirse… ahora, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sora.

_El maldito es un idiota…-respondió Mimi a secas mientras se levantaba de su lugar-

Sora alzó una ceja.

_Solo porque bromeó un poquito contigo?

El sonrojo recorrió las mejillas de Mimi de nuevo.

_Un poquito? –respondió la castaña- Por dios, Sora! No puedo si quiera topármelo porque empieza a acosarme con sus palabras! No llevamos ni dos meses aquí y ya tengo otro acosador…

La peli roja sonrió ante las palabras de Mimi. Después de todo, ella había visto varios de los encuentros entre la castaña y el rubio. Como aquella vez que fueron a pasear por la plaza…

-hace unas semanas-

Sora y Mimi se encontraban en medio de la plaza pública dándose un respiro de las actividades de su respectiva carrera.

Muy pocas veces se les daba la oportunidad de salir ambas. Y como sus horarios coincidieron ese día de sábado, decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire, o quién sabe, comprar una que otra cosa, tal vez una falda o uno de los nuevos sencillos de la banda del momento.

La mañana se la habían pasado contándose anécdotas y suspirando a causa de los últimos vientos del verano. Muy pronto llegaría el otoño y entonces el aire frío haría su presencia en todo Tokio. Y esa era otra de las razones por las que ambas habían decidido salir en aquella época, su favorita del año. Y todo iba muy bien hasta que decidieron tomar un café…

_Qué te parece allí? –señaló la peli roja.

_Café Le' moure? –dudó la castaña- que significa?

_No lo sé –respondió Sora con simpleza- Parece Francés…

Mimi siguió mirando los lugares hasta divisar uno que le convenció, era pintoresco, no muy grande, pero tenía un aire occidental. Le recordaba mucho a los restaurantes de New York. Y su nombre era más legible y confiable claro está.

_Mejor vamos allí, Sora.

_White Light? –dudó la peli roja- en serio?

_Si. No me gusta comer en un lugar donde no sé qué quiere decir el nombre…

Sora tuvo que reír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. A ella era la única que le incomodaba el hecho de no saber que decía el nombre de un restaurante francés.

Por el otro lado, cuando Mimi entró al recinto, sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu. Sí, así cuando sientes que ya has vivido esa experiencia antes, bueno, ella sentía que por alguna extraña razón ya ella en algún momento había estado allí…

Trató de ignorar ese hecho y familiaridad para dedicarse a convivir con su mejor amiga.

Sora escogió los puestos, cerca de la ventana. Así podrían tener una vista de la cuidad y también disfrutar de su aperitivo. Ambas empezaron a reír y a conversar sobre las mismas cosas importantes en la que se concentran las chicas mientras esperaban el mesera, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado al lado de ellas.

_Buenas Tardes! –mencionó el mesero con una profunda y atractiva voz que hiso que los ojos de ambas chicas subieran a su rostro- Soy Yamato, seré su mesero por esta tarde…

Y allí Mimi dejó de pensar. Frente a ella estaba él, el rubio, el sexy, su obsesión, aquel ojiazul que la había fastidiado en su primer día de semestre. Estaba allí de camarero, con pantalón negro, camisa de mangas blanca y el típico trapo ese blanco que llevan en un brazo. Si. Ahora lo recordaba. Por supuesto, por eso la sensación de deja vu.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquella vez, cuando Kouji la invitó a salir y ella había aceptado. Él la había llevado a un restaurante cerca de su casa de playa y allí trabajaba el rubio.

Oh! Que destino tan cruel e idiota! Por qué, de todos los restaurantes del mundo, el rubio tenía que trabajar en una de las cadenas de restaurantes más grandes de Japón? Y por eso era el deja vu, no era el mismo restaurante, pero si era otra sucursal, eran casi similares, hasta los camareros eran iguales, eso incluía al rubio.

_Están listas para ordenar? –Preguntó el rubio de manera elegante- Les sugiero la nueva especialidad de Shork Cake que de seguro les agradará.

_Deme uno de esos con un Frappe Capuchino doble –sonrió Sora ante la elegancia que mostraba el rubio surfista, miró a Mimi que no había hablado- Mimi…

El rubio escribió el pedido de la peliroja y volteó a mirar a la castaña –Y usted, señorita?

La castaña saltó en su asiento al escuchar que el rubio se dirigía a ella, el sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas y frunció el ceño de manera defensiva. Si, por supuesto que la recordaba, como olvidar a la niña de preparatoria que estaba en la Universidad, la castaña que le daba miles de motivos para molestarla, Tachikawa Mimi.

_Yo-o pido lo mi-mismo… -respondió Tachikawa de manera nerviosa y seria, Sora frunció el ceño- Y rápido…

Yamato tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder la compostura y reírsele en la cara a la castaña que trataba de actuar como la mujer más madura y seria del mundo.

-Como… ordene… -con eso el rubio se dio la vuelta caminando rápido, pero sin dejar la elegancia que debía mostrar por su trabajo, quería reírse, y rayos! Sí que veía lejos la cocina.

En la mesa, Sora seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando su mejor amiga, Mimi que seguía con la nariz arrugada mostrando su indignidad y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Qué si Sora sabía lo porque Mimi estaba roja? Por supuesto, falta estar ciega y estúpida para no reconocer al rubio surfista, y además ella ya conocía lo que sucedió con el encuentro de ellos en la habitación de Taichi. Pero nunca creyó que Mimi estuviera tan enfadada y/o nerviosa como para pedir eso de almuerzo.

_Oye Mimi… -la castaña la miró por un segundo indicando que tenía su atención- Por qué pediste lo mismo que yo?

_De qué hablas? –preguntó la castaña

_Sabes que fue lo que pedí verdad?

_Pues pediste chocolate y Te? Verdad?

Sora suspiró, la castaña estaba demasiado obsesionada aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

_Pedí Shork Cake y Frappe! –regaño Sora de forma amorosa pero firme- Mimi! Eres alérgica a las fresas! Y no te gusta el café…

Entonces Mimi cayó en cuenta de su distracción, de todo lo que hacía el rubio. Maldito rubio de ojos azules y de sexy compostura!

Sora volvió a suspirar sonoramente. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para comer el doble ese mediodía.

.

Habían terminado su pequeño aperitivo, Mimi había estado en calma conversando con ella normalmente, pero dudaba que esa normalidad durara más tiempo pues, allí venía el rubio a darles la cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que Mimi pasaría vergüenza?

_Desean pedir algo más? –la peliroja negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras que la Tachikawa miraba hacia la cuidad- Entonces les daré la cuenta…

Mimi seguía con la mirada clavada en la ventana, estaba escuchando cada cosa que decía el rubio y su mejor amiga. Las manos le temblaban, sabía que estaba sonrojada pues sentía el calor en sus mejillas, tenía la nariz arrugada en señal de la indignación que sentía. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, sentía su mirada azulada sobre ella examinando y tratando de entrar en su mente y mirar lo que pensaba.

Se levantó. Sora ya había pagado pues adivinó que Mimi no haría nada por pagar y menos a él. Tomó su bolso.

_Sora llegaremos tarde… -se limitó a decir solo para salir rápidamente de ese lugar- Es mejor irnos ya.

_Tarde a donde? –A veces Mimi era tan bipolar, ella no recordaba que tuvieran que ir a algún lado en ese momento.

Sora miró como Mimi se levantaba y ella la imitó, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos para no mirar el buen golpe que se iba a dar la castaña. Abrió los ojos, y vio como Mimi ya estaba en el piso sentada después de haber soltado un "ay" muy doloroso.

No lo había venido venir. Esa era la razón por la que siempre miras al frente antes de dar un paso. Se había chocado con el rubio, el rubio! Que ahora estaba recostado a una mesa continua arreglándose la camisa por el choque con ella, y ella en el suelo, con la ropa arrugada y con el cabello despeinado. Avergonzada, todos la miraban y ahora él la miraba, logró distinguir un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Ishida y hasta allí llego su paciencia.

Se levantó, sin importar los testigos y su apariencia desaliñada, más de la normal.

_Grr! –gruñó Mimi ahora roja de la furia- Qué clase de servicio es este! Que no deja pasar a sus clientes!

Yamato sonrió malicioso, tal vez le costaría su empleo pero, valía la pena.

_Oh! Disculpe señorita –mencionó el rubio en tono sarcástico- De seguro está acostumbrada a los cafés estilo Maid verdad?

Tachikawa se quedó con la boca abierta y Yamato prosiguió.

_Disculpe por no llenar sus expectativas de mayordomo Maid.

-Volviendo al tiempo real-

Ese día había sido muy gracioso, Sora recordaba con lujo de detalles el sonrojo de la castaña y como refunfuñó toda la distancia de regreso al campus. Ese día Sora presencio la amistad que tenía Mimi con el Ishida. Aunque ella lo negara eran amigos, y sin saberlo ya conocía muchas cosas de él a causa de sus bromas.

Mimi se levantó y empezó a arreglar sus libros para la clase que tendría el día siguiente.

_Deberías quemar ese libro… -sugirió Sora en tono divertido- alguien podría encontrarlo…

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Un niño de unos once años aproximadamente veía desde los barandales de las escaleras como aquellas dos personas se enfrascaban en otra de sus usuales discusiones.<p>

_Pero es que tu siempre eres así! –gritó la mujer de cabellos rubios platinados- No te importa nada más que tu vida verdad?!

_Cállate mujer! –le respondió con el mismo tono de voz el hombre de unos treinta y cinco años- Lo único que sabes hacer es hablar!

El niño que miraba desde las escaleras solo podía observar fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de sus padres para esperar lo inevitable. Así era todos los días, desde hace casi un año, solo recordaba que las palabras de sus padres cesaron y entonces las peleas empezaron y hace solo una semana a estas peleas se le sumaba un final distinto.

¡PLAP!

Resonó el sonido de una mano plantada en una de las mejillas de la mujer Ishida.

Se tocó con su mano derecha su rostro, ahora rojo por el golpe. Frunció el ceño. Eso no se quedaría así.

_Bastardo! Eres un maldito…

Yamato se cubrió los oídos, ya no quería escuchar más de eso. Y el Yamato actual, un joven adulto de veintidós años abrió sus ojos.

Acababa de volver a recordar ese suceso. Esa pelea, que para sus padres fue la última. Yamato recordaba como esa misma tarde su madre se fue de la casa. Razonándolo, lo más lógico era que su padre se fuera, sin embargo, Hiroaki se había quedado a cargo de él y de su hermano…

_Mi… hermano… -susurró Yamato casi en pregunta- hermano…

Cada recuerdo de su infancia se remontaba solo a los sucesos que llevaron a que sus padres se divorciaran. Su padre concentrado en el trabajo, su madre siempre fuera de casa. Y cuando su madre los abandonó, no fue para irse con una amiga, lo hizo por alguien más, otro hombre.

Yamato suspiró.

Cuando tenía doce años, que fue cuando se enteró, nunca entendió porque su madre los había abandonado, pero lo entendía ahora. Siempre tuvo otro hogar y al parecer esa casa donde ellos vivían con su padre no era más que una especie de castigo para ella, si no hubiese sido así, se hubiera ido Natsuko de su casa? La respuesta era más que obvia.

Pero por otro lado, recordaba como su madre regreso solo una semana después por algo, por él, por su hermano.

_Natsuko… -volvió a hablar el rubio para sí mismo- Qué hiciste con mi hermano?

Su madre estaba dispuesta a llevárselos a ambos, pero su padre se interpuso y después de año y medio de batallas y legalidades su madre quedó con la custodia de su hermano, y él se quedó con su padre. Aunque, lo que más le causaba molestia del asunto fue que en ningún momento después de ese día él volvió a ver a su hermano.

No había fotos, no había nada, ni siquiera fotos de su fallecida madre. Sí, Natsuko tenía 7 años de haber muerto y, donde estaba su hermano menor entonces? No con él, eso era obvio, entonces con quién?

Y por si fuera poco, su padre fue sentenciado a 100 años en la cárcel, nótese el sarcasmo, cadena perpetua por un crimen que nunca cometió. El rubio vivió la muerte de su madre, a manos de alguien sin corazón, y luego tuvo que ver como su padre echado a las rejas siendo culpado de derramar la sangre de Natsuko Takaishi. A sus 15 años y medios, el rubio se enfrentó al mundo solo, sin nadie, sin madre o padre y sin hermano conocido.

El sonido del rechinar de la madera, hizo que Ishida despertara de sus pensamientos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver los cabellos alborotados de un Yagami con balón en mano y la ropa tan chocolate como el mismo. Yamato solo le dedicó una breve mirada y siguió escribiendo diversas notas en sus hojas de pentagrama. Esa era la única forma de despejar su mente de aquellos angustiantes recuerdos de una adolescencia maldita por todos.

Taichi cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesto y preparado a batallar con Ishida así como cada día. Siempre que Ishida llegaba él le tenía preparado algo en contra de él. El maldito rubio era un descuidado, bueno, no era que él fuera muy ordenado pero… Al diablo! Sólo necesitaba algo que reclamarle a Ishida. Si no era Taichi era Yamato quien siempre recibía a Yagami con alguna piedra en mano, algunas veces de forma literal. Pero la diferencia era que Yamato lo hacía por diversión, Taichi lo sabía y eso más le encabronaba.

Arrojó su balón en un rincón y se tiró en un improvisado sofá que tenían ellos en medio de la habitación. Suspiró. Esperó. Cerró los ojos, se contuvo. Volvió a esperar…

RAYOS!

A caso Ishida no diría nada?

El moreno se sentó de golpe con la mirada en dirección a Ishida.

_Oye… -habló el moreno- Te pasa algo?

Su mirada estaba clavada en el papel y movía su lápiz de una forma que evidenciaba fuerza y, molestia? Yagami enarcó una ceja. El rubio estaba molesto? A decir verdad, él nunca lo había visto en ese estado, tan concentrado de forma negativa en algo. Al no recibir respuesta Yagami se aclaró la garganta y volvió a preguntar:

_Ishida, qué te pasa?

_Nada.

Respuesta seca. Tan seca que Taichi juró necesitar tres litros de agua para regresar a la normalidad. Era obvio que lo que le pasaba a Ishida no era asunto que él quisiera comentar. Se volvió a acostar en el sofá, solo trató de ser amigable.

_Voy a clases –sentenció Yamato tomando unos libros- Nos vemos.

Con eso, el rubio salió de la habitación dejando al Yagami más confundido que antes. Atravesó el pasillo de ese edificio a la mayor velocidad que podía. Su clase iniciaba en una hora, sólo había salido temprano porque simplemente no quería explicar a nadie lo que le pasaba ni mucho menos a su compañero de habitación que ni siquiera sentía simpatía por él. No quería decirle a nadie que justamente en esa semana se cumplían siete años desde que había decidido estudiar para abogado.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo atravesando los demás edificios, hasta ver a dos personas conocidas. Ryo y Rika estaban más adelante y, por supuesto, estaban discutiendo. No era algo sorprendente, después de todo la actitud de Rika y la de Ryo chocaban muchas veces, sin embargo, le serviría ser de réferi en esa pelea, así despejaría su mente.

_Entonces? –gritó la peli naranja- Que hacias tocándole la pierna?

Yamato se detuvo. La pierna?

_Rika, querida –hablaba Ryo con tono sensual y de falso arrepentimiento- No estaba "tocando" su pierna sólo estaba…

_ ...apreciando su textura? –completó la frase Nonaka con sarcasmo- Pues estoy harta de que "Aprecies la textura" de toda zorra en tu camino, Ryo!

Yamato comprendió que nuevamente Rika había agarrado a Ryo en alguna de sus conquistas. Mejor era retirarse. En esa pelea no le serviría de nada hacer de árbitro. Ya había dado la vuelta cuando escucho como la autoritaria voz de Rika le llamaba.

_Yamato –hablo seriamente- Ven acá.

El rubio miró sobre sus hombros a la peli naranja y alzó una ceja.

_Que? –preguntó incrédulo. Ella quería mandarlo.

_Toma. –la chica le caminó un poco hacia él y le extendió un libro de color rosa- Esto debe ser tuyo.

El rubio miró la libreta con la misma expresión incrédula. Rosa? El no tenía nada rosa, ese color le provocaba diabetes de solo mirarlo, para él ese color representaba el conjunto de todas las cosas empalagosas y melosas que pueden haber en el mundo. Él con algo rosa? Ni Dios lo quiera!

_Rika eso no es mio –sentenció el rubio.

_Porqué?

_Pues porque es rosa!

_y qué con que sea rosa?

_Detesto el rosa, Rika. Además ninguna libreta se me ha perdido.

_No me interesa Yamato. –le volvió a extender la libreta- Dice tu nombre mil veces.

Yamato estaba a punto de protestar pero lo último le llamó la atención. La libreta tenía su nombre.

Tomó la libreta sin decir nada, le iba a dar una tonta excusa a Rika para llevárselo pero esta solo se dio la vuelta y regreso con Ryo a seguirle gritando, todo como si nunca hubiera llegado él. Yamato miró nuevamente la libreta de color rosa chillón.

_**Hobbies de Yamato **–leyó el rubio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Mis hobbies?

Se dio la vuelta aun con la libreta en sus manos, así que, alguien ha estado investigándolo?

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>El cielo en esa tarde se hallaba bastante despejado. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que le producía el amable viento de otoño. Su mente divagó en algún que otro recuerdo: Su cita con Mimi, la confesión de Zoe, la distancia que ahora mantiene con Mimi y las sonrisas que le dedica Zoe a su nuevo compañero de habitación.<p>

Kouji se vio obligado a cambiar de posición y acostarse de lado con la en dirección al edificio de la cafetería. Las cosas en esas semanas estaban muy raras. Mimi siempre estaba con sus tareas y por si fuera poco, por un tiempo considero la opción de salir con Zoe, es decir, no era una mala chica, había sido su amiga desde niña y seguía siéndolo. Le fue sincera con sus sentimientos y aún así la chica seguía tratándolo de lo más normal. Qué chica haría eso?

Se sentó en el pasto donde estaba, debajo de un gran árbol de Sakuras que se hallaba en el campus. Debería estar en clases pero se salió porque no tenía ganas de hacer cuentas en esos momentos.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se abrieron con lentitud y se clavaron directamente en alguien, alguien que no veía en algunas semanas. Mimi Tachikawa caminaba casi en dirección hacia él. Digo casi pues, la chica parecía caminar en zigzag por el patio como si buscar algo. Kouji sonrió, Mimi siempre se metía en lios.

_Hola –saludó Kouji a la distraída castaña- Se te perdió algo?

La aludida miró al instante a Kouji y sonrió, aquellas sonrisas que solo dos personas valoraban y una de esas personas era él, Minamoto que estaba con los ojos clavados en ella, la chica que aun con una ligera mirada le hacia sentir el más afortunado del mundo, aun sin tenerla.

Mimi caminó hasta él. Hace semanas no hablaban y todo por estar ocupada en sus estudios, no tanto en eso, el problema era que ahora se tenía que ocupar de no ser encontrada por el rubio en cualquier parte de la Universidad. Pero tal vez ahora podría pasar un ratito con Kouji, aunque fuera solo para descansar.

La castaña se tiró en el pasto y suspiró cansada.

_Wow, te pasa algo? –pregunto Kouji.

_Es solo que perdí algo.

_Puedo ayudarte?

Oferta tentadora, viniendo de él, su mejor amigo. Mimi suspiró, lo mejor era que Kouji no viera el estúpido diario.

_No… -suspiró otra vez- Lo siento. Pero si ves un libro rosa por allí dimelo!

El ruego de Mimi le hizo gracia, pero en seguida recordó algo… algo muy peculiar.

_Mimi… -la castaña le miró- El libro que perdiste no es ese… ese en el que escribías sobre el rubio de la playa?

La castaña abrió los ojos más grandes que sus gafas, el sonrojo se apoderó de ella y en su cara se dibujó la interrogante.

_Co-como sa-sabes eee…eso? –preguntó con nerviosismo Mimi

Kouji bajó su mirada y sonrió con ironía.

_Soy tu mejor amigo Mimi –respondió con paciencia- Estaría ciego si no hubiera notado que en todo el verano te la pasaste mirando a ese rubio y escribiendo sobre él…

Iba a decir "rubio oxigenado" pero mejor se retuvo, después de todo no quería insultar a Mimi de ninguna manera…

Mimi solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Y ella que pensaba que solo Sora y Juri sabían de su libreta rosa. Pero en ese momento no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

_Bueno… -habló Mimi después de que el sonrojo se fue- Ahora debo encontrarlo, si no todo será una catástrofe!

Kouji rio ante las expresiones dramáticas de su amiga. Mimi no podía exagerar más las cosas.

_Pero, bueno, dónde o cómo la perdiste Mimi?

La castaña suspiró y empezó a contarle la desafortunada historia.

*hace un par de horas…

Mimi había calculado el tiempo para llegar a su clase puntualmente como le era usual, una costumbre para ella. Pero se entretuvo más de lo acordado en la habitación y perdió la noción del tiempo. Por eso era que estaba caminando casi trotando por el medio de los pasillos, iba tarde a su clase y debía estar allí en menos de cinco minutos.

_llegaré tarde!

Bufó Mimi mientras esquivaba a la velocidad de la luz las múltiples personas que se le atravesaban hasta que…

_Cuidado!

Plop!

_Ahhh –gritó Mimi al momento de caer sentada en el piso- auch…

La castaña se tocó los costados tratando de pasar el dolor momentáneo del impacto contra el suelo para entonces mirar con quien se había chocado.

_Disculpa Mimi… -respondió de forma amable una de las compañeras de Mimi, Kei- no veía por donde iba.

_No, no te preocupes –respondió Mimi con una sonrisa- fue mi culpa.

Ambas se ayudaron a levantarse. Mientras Kei recogía los libros que habían quedado dispersados por todo el pasillo.

_Creo que este es tuyo verdad? –le entregó Kei a Mimi algún que otro libro.

_Si, gracias! –tomó Mimi los libros- Ya debo irme, voy muy tarde!

Y sin despedirse, la castaña volvió a emprender su recorrido jurando tener todas sus poseciones en mano. Pero no se dio cuenta de algo.

_Vaya! Mimi si que camina rápido –mencionó Kei, la chica de cabello morado luego de ver irse a Mimi- bueno…

Sin darle importancia regreso a su camino… sin ver que uno de los cuadernos que llevaba no era de ella. Y ese cuaderno era de color rosa.

*Tiempo real…

_Y no lo encuentro!

Gritó Mimi en medio del llanto mientras Sora la consolaba y Kouji la miraba entre risa y seriedad.

Mientras Mimi le contaba a Kouji sobre su desgracia, siguieron buscando la libreta do color rosa hasta llegar al escenario de la Universidad. Un pequeño teatro que usaban los estudiantes para ensayar y practicar, lugar donde Sora Takenouchi se la pasaba diariamente.

Al ver a la peli roja, Mimi no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre su amiga llorar por su lamentable situación.

_Y, no le has preguntado a Kei? –sugirió Sora-

_Ya lo hizo –este fue Kouji que se mantenía al margen- Lo hizo hasta siete veces, dice que no sabe de él.

Mimi seguía llorando como loca. Parecía que llorar por un cuaderno era lo más ridículo que podía suceder pero, si esa libreta era leída, todo se acabaría para Mimi.

El rubio estaba en esa misma universidad, cerca de ella, sus amigos ya lo conocían. Qué se esperaba?

Ring! Ring!

El molesto sonido del pequeño aparato resonó en todo el teatro. Solo estaban ellos dos dentro del lugar y el eco del timbre no se hizo esperar. Mimi, el ceño fruncido, tomó el celular y contestó.

_Qué?

Respondió con molestia pensando que lo que escuchara sería algo sin sentido, pero al contrario. La hizo sentirse helada.

_Quién eres?...

La cara pálida de Mimi y su voz hicieron que Kouji y Sora se pusieran alerta.

_Dón-dónde estas?... qué?...

Ni Kouji ni la peliroja escuchaban de que se trataba.

_Estaré allí. –la castaña colgó el celular para permanecer en silencio y mirar al vacío.

La peliroja miró a Minamoto.

_Mimi que pasó? Quién era?

_No lo sé –respondió de forma seria- Pero tiene mi libreta, y quiere verme en la fuente del campus a las once de la noche.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>El rubio cerró la llamada y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.<p>

_"Día cuatro, hoy decido escribir este diario porque es la primera vez que tengo este sentimiento con un chico… -leía Yamato mientras tomaba un sorbo de café negro- …Él es rubio, muy sexy, de ojos azules, no los he visto de cerca pero se ven que son azules…"

La sonrisa que ya tenía Yamato se hizo más grande.

No sabe cómo o por qué Rika tenía esa libreta, y más, porque se la había dado, pero ahora se lo agradecería eternamente.

_El mundo da muchas vueltas… -susurró el rubio- y es muy pequeño, un mundo muy pequeño.

Quién diría que la chica que él había salvado en la playa era aquella chica de lentes feos que confundió con una de secundaria. Y más aún, que esa chica tuviera una obsesión por él, porque eso era una obsesión.

Miró con curiosidad la libreta nuevamente y tomó un poco más de café.

_Así que… Mimi Tachikawa…

Yamato se levantó de su cama y bolsa para salir de la habitación. Esperaría paciente que llegara la hora de ver a la castaña, a la chica obsesionada con él.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>El tiempo se pasó muy rápido. La hora llegó. Ya eran las once con un minuto y la Tachikawa iba caminando de forma rápida en dirección a la fuente que se hallaba en medio del campus.<p>

A decir verdad, era un lugar muy bonito. La luz traspasaba la claridad del agua y la luna se reflejaba por las calles, se veía hermoso y podía jurar que era un hermoso escenario para enamorar…

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas de solo pensar que el que la había llamado era el rubio y que venía a confesarse.

_Sí, claro.

Ironizó Mimi al regresar a la realidad. Obviamente no fue el rubio que la llamó, y no la habían llamado allí para una confesión. Sólo la llamaron allí para disimular el verdadero motivo: chantaje.

Ring! Ring!

_Qué quieres?

Ya ella sabía quién era. Era la misma persona que la había citado allí. Por eso usó el tono directo.

_No te enfades… -susurró la voz misteriosa- Ves el banco que está a tu derecha?

Mimi se giró sobre sí misma y logró divisar dicho banco.

_Lo vi. Qué tiene?

_Debajo de él habrá algo para ti.

_Y dicho eso la llamada fue cortada.*_

La castaña caminó hasta el banco, con dudas en ella, se inclinó y tomó lo que parecía ser una bolsa de papel, de esas que usan en los supermercados.

Y lo que había dentro la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Sus lentes casi se resbalan al ver el contenido. Era su diario! Su libreta rosa! Estaba en sus manos. Y no había nada más dentro.

En ese momento Sora llegó junto a ella acompañada de Taichi para ver si Mimi estaba bien. No la dejarían sola en ese momento que se vería con un desconocido ladrón de diarios. Pero para su sorpresa solo hallaron a Mimi y a la libreta.

_Entonces no hay nada más? –mencionó el moreno- Solo eso?

Mimi sonrió de lado.

_Hay algo más… -La castaña jaló un lazo que caía de su diario y un separador salió de allí- …¿Amistad"

El pequeño separador era de color celeste, con una sola palabra escrita: "¿amistad" y de fondo Mimi veía lo que era ositos contorneados que sonreían. Pero hubo un detalle que Sora no desapercibido.

_Esta… rasgado –le señaló el separador- Falta la mitad Mimi.

La castaña lo vio también y entendió el mensaje. La persona que había encontrado su libreta tenía la otra parte. Mimi solo sonrió. Quizás algún día sabría la verdad sobre la persona que salvó su diario.

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p>Recostado a uno de los edificios el rubio observaba los movimientos de Mimi y sus amigos.<p>

Sonrió de lado y luego miró su mano.

_... o amor?" –leyó el texto escrito en la otra parte del separador.

Elevó su mirada al cielo y retomó su camino a su habitación antes de que el moreno llegara y así ocultar la evidencia. El mismo había hecho el separador. Y debía ocultar todo el papel y las tijeras.

Sonrojado por lo que había hecho aceleró el paso.

Por qué rayos había hecho un separador a mano para ella?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

1-mascada: Bufanda, pedazo de tela que se pone la gente en el cuello cuando hace frio xD

2- la materia de resolución de problemas y humanidades: la inventé xD si existe pues le atiné ._. si no existe ya les dije que solo la inventé xD

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola =) como tan? xD jajaja me demoré lo sé =( pero aquí estoy :D aunque debo decirles que me presionaron con los reviews :') aww fueron lindas por sus reviews… aunque si me mandaran mas reviews actualizaría mas pronto ¬w¬ jujuuu… bueno. Aun están escuchando la canción? xD jajaj eso no les hace más amena mis notas? xD

Bueno, no tengo excusa por demorar tanto, no por falta de creatividad o eso. Si no que simplemente no me daban deseos de seguir escribiendo :S es inexplicable esa sensación, abrir el documento y solo escribir una o dos líneas :S no me gusta eso … u.u pero HOY! Lo termine y lo subí :D

Y para recompensarlos a todos por eso les deje un regalito en mi perfil :3 vayanse allá y e busquen el enlace que dejaré colgado de deviantart :3 es una escena del cap 6 dibujado por mi xD

Sin mas, los reviews:

Reviews: GRACIAS a los 8 reviews :')

**Kawai w**: Mimi siempre será genial xD /**taiora love**: ah bueno, creo que aquí se resolvieron varias de tus dudas sobre matt, en el otro capi sabremos mas sobre lo de TK, y quien cambiara a Mimi?m :3 a su tiempo querida xD… habrá un poquitín de taiora jajja asi por encimita, y alguito de takumi.. no mucho :3 mimato primero xD /**anónimo:** si, Michael aparecerá pero no tendrá mucha relevancia xD /**Lilith:** yo tampoco me convencí del personaje nerd, pero awww! Lo amo ahora jajaja quien diría ver a mimi asi xD hjajajaj y bueno claro, agregame por face. En mi perfil esta mi pagina, y mi face de rol play. Mandame Inbox y dime que me viste aquí, en FF okis? :D / **tefy. 1202:** todas queremos uno asi 3 sexy como el rubio Ishida *¬*/ **Lilyangel003****:** Aquí lo continuo :3 gracias por leer *-*/**anahiihana****:** jajaja bueno me diste una idea :3 con eso de romperle la cara a rika xd jjajjaj pero bueno, la transformación de Mimi vendrá muy pronto. No en el próximo capitulo pero pronto xD /**NaLu y SasuSaku****:** jujuju aqui esta :3 mira que espero que no te deje con la intriga xD,

Y bueno, preguntas? Dudas? Sugerencias? REVIEWS =) que es muy bonito recibirlos! :') awwww

Me despido. Bye Minna-san =)

Atte:

Miki~ / Yuly

Próxima fecha de actualización:

¿? Solo Yamato sabrá (?)

* * *

><p>POSDATA:<p>

**_¡REVIEWS!_**


End file.
